


The Submissive

by nothingbutadreamer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Diapers, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Pacifiers, Sub!Klaus, Touch-Starved, daddy!Diego, dom!Diego, dominant!Allison, dominant!Diego, dominant!Five, dominant!Luther, little!Klaus, neutral!Vanya, pull-ups, submissive!Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutadreamer/pseuds/nothingbutadreamer
Summary: It smelt like rotting corpses in the alleyway but Klaus couldn’t bring himself to care. He could already see the dead, may as well smell them too. Klaus shifted from his left foot to his right wishing he was in a warm bed piled with thick blankets instead of at the end of the narrow street. People came to the back to get things from Klaus that only he was willing to offer: blowjobs, hand jobs, sex, but what they mainly came there for was submission. Klaus’s submission.





	1. Chapter 1

It smelt like rotting corpses in the alleyway but Klaus couldn’t bring himself to care. He could already see the dead, may as well smell like them too. Klaus shifted from his left foot to his right wishing he was in a warm bed piled with thick blankets instead of at the end of the narrow street. People came to the back to get things from Klaus that only he was willing to offer: blowjobs, hand jobs, sex, but what they mainly came there for was submission. Klaus’s submission.

Having never been tested for his type, Klaus made the best of his broad classification. He didn’t like it anyway nor could he afford to pay for the test. Klaus needed money for other things – to protect himself from the demons. 

Klaus could see a figure approaching the entrance of his alleyway and straightened up indicating to the figure that he was open for business. He needed one more customer to foot the bill for his habit. One customer and he was free for the rest of the week to feel nothing.

The body approached slowly. Klaus could see the way it stepped tentatively into the dark, the head flailing around making sure nobody saw them enter; what it needed from Klaus was taboo and couldn’t be caught partaking in such activities.

The one flickering light briefly illuminated the customer’s face and Klaus withheld an audible groan as he dropped to his knees. He was a regular and Klaus knew the things he wanted to do him – things Klaus hated, he hated not having money even more.

“Good evening sir,” Klaus said with his head bowed in submission.

“Did I say you could speak?” The man questioned as he came into contact with Klaus.

Klaus bit his lip cursing himself internally for his foolish mistake, the desire to prove himself as a good submissive pushing him forward. 

“I’ve had a long day,” spoke the man as he reached out and roughly grabbed Klaus’s hair, “and I need to be taken care of. A pathetic submissive like you barely even deserve to take care of me but you will enough for tonight.”

Klaus gave a singular nod. 

“You may speak,” he informed Klaus, tightening his grip on Klaus’s hair and giving it a firm pull.

Klaus let out the smallest of squeaks, trying his hardest not to cry out in pain. Dominant’s hated hearing their submissive’s cries of pain despite what they were doing being painful and this man was liked to be particularly rough, that’s why he hid in the shadows with Klaus. He was a dominant that no submissive would want to be with, he was cruel and could never comfort someone, even Klaus wanted, craved, to be comforted despite knowing he didn’t deserve to be. 

It had been ingrained into Klaus that he would never be a good submissive, that he would never be good enough to be taken care of or to provide for someone. Klaus heard it from his siblings, the news, his Dad, even Pogo. He heard them frequently enough he began to believe they were true, that he deserved nothing in life not even this, he wasn’t even good enough to be berated by an abusive dominant in the dark. 

“Thank you sir,” Klaus told him hating the way the words rolled easily off his tongue, “may I please you tonight?”

“Do you deserve to please me tonight,” he said with a sneer, “beg for me boy. Tell me why you deserve to please me.”

Klaus could see the man’s pants start to tighten and he reached forward and grabbed the zipper, pulling it slowly down. “I’ve been naughty,” Klaus told him. “I’ve been a naughty submissive and the only way for me to learn is if you fuck me. Please sir. I learn not to be naughty when you fuck me; you’re such a good dominant and I need you to fill me up and teach me to be good.”

Without lifting his head, Klaus turned over and shimmied down the pants he was wearing until they bunched around his ankles. “Please sir, fuck me.”

Klaus felt him enter without warning. He held back a hiss as he was filled, there was no lube or precum when he had entered him and it hurt. It didn’t matter how many times Klaus was fucked like this, it always hurt. Klaus let out a small scream when his hair was violently pulled from behind whipping his head up so fast he almost blacked out.

“Submissive’s make no sounds when they are pleasing their Master, you will have to be taught another lesson for that outburst.”

“Of course sir, my apologies.”

Klaus squeezed his eyes shut and withheld his sigh of relief when he felt himself fill up with the man’s sticky substance. They were finished and he was about to get paid. As soon Klaus was empty again, Klaus scrambled to face the man. “Thank you sir, you have taught me a valuable lesson on how to not be naughty.” 

“I have taught you one lesson on how to be a good submissive.”

“I’m sorry sir?” Klaus question confused, this was typically where the scene ended and he didn’t have it in him to go another round, not with this man.

“Hand me your shoes,” he ordered.

Klaus broke protocol and looked up, “What?”

“Don’t you dare question me,” hissed the man, “or you will not be rewarded for tonight. Hand me your shoes right now. You need to be taught not to make noise around a dominant unless allowed. You are a pitiful submissive and you should be thanking me for helping you, training you to understand what you deserve, not questioning my methods. Now hand me your shoes.” 

“Yes sir,” complied Klaus shakily untying his converse and handing them over, the threat of not being paid an even bigger threat then needing to be taught a lesson.

Klaus watched as the stocky man pulled his dick out again and began to forcefully piss over his shoes. Klaus fought back tears. “Th-thank you sir,” Klaus said, “I will not make noise again. I made a horrible mistake sir, thank you for teaching me.”

“Learn your lessons little boy,” the man said coldly unceremoniously dropping a wad of cash in front of Klaus and walking away.

Klaus scrambled to pick it up and stick it in his jacket pocket. Once he saw the man round the corner, Klaus began to openly cry, his pants still around his ankles. His shoes were ruined and he was full of that horrible man’s sticky substance. He hated what he did for money. He hated what he needed the money for but without it he felt even worse than he did in that moment. He felt fuzzy and the ghosts wouldn’t stop following him around. At least with drugs, he could hide. Hide from the ghosts. Hide from his classification.

It had taken Klaus less than a year to understand that nobody liked that he was a submissive. His classification tainted The Umbrella Academy’s reputation and he barely remembered anything but cruel eyes and hurtful words from classification day onwards. Vanya had been kind, as a neutral she had no effect on Klaus and Klaus had no effect on her; it had been peaceful listening to her play during those months. Ben had been great to Klaus but two months into their classifications he had died and left Klaus alone, he didn’t even get to see him on the other side and he was furious with Ben for finding peace leaving him alone in this cruel world. Diego hadn’t been horrible but he had been to wrapped up in his own classification and stutter to even notice Klaus during those months. Five hadn’t cared enough about any of their classifications for him to impact Klaus or even talk to him but the others: Allison, Luther, Dad, Pogo, and Grace once she was programmed to ignore submissive’s, ruined him. 

Klaus wished he was a type masochist submissive, somebody who thrived off pain or a type humiliation submissive, it would’ve been easier to deal with everything if that was ingrained in him. But instead he hated pain, he hated humiliation, he hated being alone. All he wanted was to feel love from a dominant, somebody who would care about him. It would be impossible though because nobody could ever love Klaus. 

Wiping a tear away Klaus gracefully pulled his pants back up and closed his mind. It wasn’t going to happen and he wasn’t going to let himself dwell on the possibility that it someday could be possible. Nights like these reinforced the words he had been hearing for years, that he didn’t even deserve the scum on the bottom of a shoe. Flicking his hair into place Klaus walked out of the alleyway leaving his ruined shoes and the memory of that night behind, he needed a hit. 

\---

“Awe, please can I go in?”

“I’m not permitted to allow anybody entry without shoes,” the bouncer informed him nervously eyeing the junkie in front of him. 

“Shoes are but a construct,” pouted Klaus. Now that the Molly had set he felt like he could feel everything, shoes had been holding him back this whole time. Laces were also tough to tie and now he didn’t even have to worry about that. No shoes, no problem.

“I am going to have to ask you to leave the premise sir.”

“Please?” Klaus asked again leaning over and trailing his hand down the bouncer’s front. “I promise you’ll be rewarded if you let me in. I’m good if I must say so myself and you look like you need something to take the edge off.”

The bouncer paused at that, was this who people had been talking about? He had heard whispers about a submissive who gave up his body for a price. He couldn’t imagine why a submissive would let that happen. One look at the stoned boy in front of him confirmed that there was no way this submissive had a dominant, no good dominant would let their submissive be this broken. No dominant should allow this to happen either, it was ingrained in them, ingrained in him, to help submissive’s. “Sir, please don’t touch me.”

Klaus flinched at the words, his hand recoiling in disgust before breaking out the fakest smile he had. “Oh saucy, do you not like to be touched? I’m great with words too. They’re soft and soothing and ever so pleasing.”

“Stop,” ordered the bouncer watching the boy before him recoil once again at the command. This was one broken submissive. “Do you have somebody I can call to take you home?”

Klaus laughed loudly, it echoing down the alleyway. “My home is currently under construction,” he said visualizing his sleeping back stuffed behind a dumpster. It had yet to be laid out so technically it was under construction.

“You did not answer my question; is there somebody I can call?”

Klaus pursed his lips in contemplation before letting out another laugh as a spurt of energy hit him. He wanted this guy to jump his bones. “What’s your name?” Klaus purred leaning over and caressing the rock hard abs. 

“Marcus,” informed the bouncer detaching himself quickly from Klaus before patting him down for a cellphone. “Where is your phone?”

“Phone? Do I like somebody trapped by societal constraints of technology? Marcus my good bouncer, I am a free man.” 

Marcus let out a frustrated sigh, how could somebody not own a phone in the 21st century. He would have to figure out another way to get this boy home to somebody who could take care of him.

“What’s your name?” Marcus asked trying another tactic.

“And that matters why?” Klaus questioned already reaching out to touch the man again allowing his sleeve to roll up and expose his forearm. “I am who I am. Ha, like Sam I am. Dr. Seuss, you get it right?”

Marcus noticed three things at once: the tattoo, the cuts, and the medical bracelet. Grabbing, he further pulled up Klaus’s sleeve to fully expose the umbrella tattoo, the bracelet, and the deep red lines littered across his forearm.

“Did you do this?” Marcus demanded his dominant tone seeping into the question. He watched as the man in front of him wriggle out of his grasp and drop to his knees.

“Sorry sir,” Klaus said automatically trying to figure out through the haze why he was on his knees. Holding his hand out in front of him he became mesmerized as he watched his fingers dance. 

Marcus’s jaw dropped. He had only asked a question, how had he ended up with him in the submissive position. He wasn’t his dominant and therefore had no command over him. “Stand up,” he exclaimed grabbing Klaus’s bicep and pulling him up. “I am not your dominant; you do not need to be submissive for me.”

Klaus looked at him blurry eyed, why wouldn’t he be submissive around him? All dominants wanted to be obeyed, at least that was what he had be taught. 

“Is there somebody I can call?” He asked beginning to piece together who the man was. Reaching down he turned the medical band until he could see the ID number and name printed on it: Hargreeves, Klaus. He was one of the six.

“Klaus?” 

Klaus smiled at the gentle way his name was spoken. He hadn’t heard his name spoken in years and decades since it had been spoken with such kindness.

“It’s great to meet you Klaus,” the bouncer said as he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped Klaus in it. He knew who he was now, Number 4 from The Umbrella Academy. The one who supposedly could interact with the deceased and the only submissive of the bunch. Marcus couldn’t imagine being surrounded constantly by paparazzi trying to snap photos of him. Marcus had read articles that dragged Klaus through the mud whilst simultaneously praising his siblings only because of his classification. Everybody had classifications and just because he was classified as submissive didn’t mean he didn’t deserve the same respect as his siblings.

Zipping up the jacket, the bouncer pulled out his own phone. His girlfriend was friends with a Hargreeves, hopefully she could convince him to pick Klaus up. 

“Eudora? Hi. It’s Marcus, I was wondering if you could swing by and pick someone up. Bring Diego.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will remove any comments I deem harrasful. If this story is not your cup of tea or a comment isn’t, please exit out. I am writing this story for fun and don’t really care for non-constructive criticism or aggression in comments. 
> 
> I do love to hear positive, constructive, and questioning comments so if you have something to say please do! Those comments really are enjoyable to read and make a writers day. Thnx.


	2. Chapter 2

“We aren’t picking him up Patch,” Diego exclaimed angrily over the phone. Klaus was fine. Klaus was always fine. Diego wanted to feel differently towards Klaus but the anger of being abandoned by him still simmered beneath the surface ten years later. Klaus hadn’t been the one to reach out for help, he didn’t even want Diego, why should Diego want him. It had broken Diego’s heart when Klaus disappeared in the middle of the night and it still felt too soon to mend the bridge between them. 

“Of course we are picking him up,” argued Patch, “I can’t believe you’d think about leaving your brother alone on the streets with all the crazies in the world especially if he’s a submissive. I’m outside your apartment, hurry up.”

“He likes to be alone,” grumbled Diego as he reluctantly shrugged on his Detective uniform. 

Diego could feel Patch’s glare through the phone. “Nobody likes to be alone Diego and you out of all of them know that.” 

Patch’s words struck close to home and Diego flipped his phone shut before meandering out of his apartment and into the squad car, he hated Patch's pull on him. 

They pulled up to the back of the club and Diego could see the outline of two figures standing side by side: one bulky and one that looked like a spaghetti noodle.

With an encouraging smile for Eudora, Diego left the squad car. On the way over they had discussed it would probably be best for Diego to go alone and assess the situation, it might help Klaus orient himself if he saw a familiar face. 

Stepping into the alleyway, the light fully illuminated the two men in front of him. There was Marcus, Eudora’s boyfriend whose muscle’s Diego always envied, and there was Klaus. 

Broken. That was the first word Diego thought of when he caught sight of Klaus. He had bags underneath his eyes, red welts splattered across his bare feet, and such a sharp jawline that Diego was terrified to see how thin he was underneath the coat. This was the opposite of what Diego expected. He expected to encounter a high out of his mind Klaus, dressed to the tens, and making snarky comments at the sight of Diego. Instead, Klaus's body was slumped against Marcus and his eyes wouldn’t stop darting back and forth.

“K-Klaus?” 

“Diego!” Marcus exclaimed, relief overcoming him at the sight. In the fifteen minutes since the phone call he had watched Klaus lose the bubble of energy surrounding him and morph into a limp human who wouldn’t stop whimpering, the boy needed care. “Where’s Patch?”

“The car. She told me to tell you she says hi and then some raunchy stuff which I am not repeating. Thanks for calling, how is he?”

“He needs a doctor,” Marcus assessed as he picked up the now zoned out Klaus.

Diego shook his head, Klaus wasn’t going to see a doctor, not under his watch. Flashbacks of them attending promotional events at hospitals and the twitchy state Klaus would be in made Diego suspect that if Klaus woke up in a hospital room without knowing how he got there, there would be a full blown panic attack. Diego was qualified to take care of him. “Put him in the back of the car and I’ll handle it. Patch will keep you updated.”

“Thanks,” Marcus said as he gently placed Klaus in the back of the car. “I was afraid nobody was going to pick him up. I hope you can help him Diego, he’s broken. One glance and him and it looks like he hasn’t subdropped in years, he must be in so much pain withholding that side of himself. I said one thing to him tonight in an authoritative tone, not even my dominant tone, and he dropped to his knees. I don’t even think he was fully conscious of doing it. He needs help. Call me if you need anything okay?” Marcus leaned over and gave Patch a passionate kiss, “text me later. Love you.”

Those words confused Diego even more. This was not the vibrant Klaus he thought existed. What was in front of him looked like a broken shell of a man Diego once knew, one that couldn’t control his submissive tendencies, potentially hadn’t subdropped in ages, and looked like hadn’t had a good meal in years. Diego wanted to vomit at the sight of Klaus wishing he had known this was how bad it had gotten, that he had helped earlier. He couldn’t let his brother drop further into the deep end, Diego knew he would do everything in his power to bring back Klaus.

“Take us home Eudora,” Diego commanded as he slid into the back, letting Klaus’s head rest on his thigh. “I think it’s going to be a long night.”

\--- 

“Are you cooking breakfast Klaus?” Patch questioned as she entered the living room. She had stayed over the night in the spare bedroom at Diego’s request and the small of bacon had woken her.

“Yes ma’am,” Klaus said proudly. He knew he needed to give the dominants something for letting him stay the night; he didn’t deserve the comfort he had received and needed to thank them for the kindness. It was the first time in a long time he had slept in a bed and Klaus was surprised by how much he missed it.

“You don’t have to call me ma’am,” Patch told him beginning to brew coffee, almost dropping the mug in her hand when she finally got a good look at Klaus. Diego and her had been swift in putting Klaus to bed and she hadn’t been exposed to all of Klaus until now. The t-shirt and shorts Diego had changed him into revealed the skeleton in front of her with a frightening amount of cuts scattered across his body. “Did you do those Klaus?” 

Klaus paused and followed her gaze before falling upon the welts on his arm. “Oh no,” he said with a laugh as he returned to cooking thinking Patch was asking a rhetorical question, one to confirm Klaus’s status. All dominants liked to mark submissive’s and a few nights earlier Klaus had encountered a seriously sadistic dominant who had marked Klaus pretty badly. It had hurt but Klaus accepted the pain, it was part of being a submissive.

Patch waited for Klaus to continue growing more concerned with the silence. “How did you get them Klaus? Some are pretty deep and a few look infected.”

“The usual ma’am. Do you want toast with your eggs?”

“Elaborate Klaus,” a voice said from behind Eudora. Turning around, Patch caught sight of Diego eyeing Klaus’s body worriedly. He had caught sight of the cuts when he had changed Klaus but they looked worse, horrifying, in the light of day. 

“Why are you guys questioning this? Toast sir?” Klaus asked as he dished the eggs onto three plates making sure his portion was smaller than the dominants. 

“You’re covered in cuts Klaus,” Diego’s voice said raising a notch. Klaus hated the sight of blood when they were kids and there was no way he would have condoned being maimed. Klaus was not okay. “Please answer the question, how?”

Klaus rolled his eyes, the playing dumb game was getting old. They were dominants, they must have marked their submissive’s one time or another. “I get you two are concerned but please don’t play naïve. You guys are dominants, no? You must understand what dominants are required to do to submissive’s to claim them or for me, what happens when you need to be taught a lesson. I’m a little naughty you know,” Klaus said giving a cheeky grin, not noticing the shift in the room. 

Diego and Patch looked at each other aghast at the way Klaus had nonchalantly explained the cause of his cuts. None of that was okay. None of that was legal.

“No. No. No.” Patch was the first to speak. “Klaus, dominants can’t hurt a submissive unless they’ve been classified as type masochist and those submissive's are required by law to have tattoos and wristbands that state that. Do you have either of those, are you a type masochist? 

Diego waited for Klaus’s answer. The only way he could fathom letting Klaus be subjected to that amount of pain was if he was type masochist which he couldn’t imagine Klaus being and even if he was, the severity of the injuries was a bit much.

“How would I know?” Klaus replied as he delicately placed the bacon on the plates trying to make sure his hands didn’t shake. The symptoms of withdrawal were starting to begin and Klaus could feel the noises returning and unless Diego had searched it, there was still a small little bag of purple and blue pills stuffed into his jacket pocket. He just had to wait until he was alone to take one.

“Do you not know your type?” Patch inquired looking between Diego and Klaus.

“Dad took us to a testing facility when we were sixteen,” Diego said, “you had to have been tested then for your type.”

“Dad took all the dominants to be tested,” clarified Klaus as he hesitantly sat down at the table. He didn’t know if they would be upset if a submissive sat at the table. He hadn’t seen Diego in years and had just met Patch, he didn’t know what they required from him and Klaus was terrified of overstepping an invisible boundary.

“Wait – what? No, you were there Klaus. You got tested with all of us,” argued Diego.

“Okay,” agreed Klaus trying to say what he thought Diego wanted to hear, he wanted to please him. 

Diego was flabbergasted at Klaus’s indifference towards the situation, towards everything. He had been badly hurt and it seemed to not even bother him. Diego could barely stop himself from vomiting when he looked at Klaus, the severity of the injuries reminding him of the pain he experienced when he was learning to use knives. If Klaus wasn’t type masochist, then he must be denying his pain and whoever had assaulted him needed to be jailed. 

“Okay. So you have been type classified?” Eudora asked sitting down next to Klaus and tentatively placing her hand on top of his wanting to comfort him without overwhelming him.

“Uh sure, masochist like sir said,” Klaus replied as he wolfed down the breakfast food. He hadn’t eaten in days. Klaus finished the small portion quickly and longingly looked over at the dominants plates before averting his gaze, it wasn’t his right to have that much food and his mind couldn’t linger on the thought.

“Wait, so you are a masochist?” Diego asked his voice raising an octave in frustration. Klaus seemed to be playing games with them and it wasn’t funny. 

“Yes. I orgasm off pain,” deadpanned Klaus as he crossed his hands in front of his chest wincing at the pain the action caused. It was anything but the truth. He loathed hurting and he loathed the cuts that littered his body; cuts left him in pain for weeks whereas the pain from bruises faded after a few hours. 

“For the love of god, take this seriously Klaus!” Diego yelled in frustration. 

Klaus heard the shift in Diego’s voice and slid himself off the chair immediately. Klaus tucked his heels underneath him and bent his head as he had been taught to do by customers. Diego was upset with him and a submissive couldn’t let a dominant be angry. “Sorry sir,” Klaus whispered.

Two sets of eyes followed Klaus as he situated himself on the ground. In that position, Klaus looked more broken than he had, a shell of a human being.

“Up now,” Diego said unable to control his anger, this time at himself. Here he was stomping all over the situation like an ignorant dominant and not letting Klaus speak. He hadn’t seen his brother in ten years, there was no idea what Klaus had been led to believe about being a submissive and the sight before him indicated to Diego it was information far from the truth. 

Klaus shot up immediately, his shoulder knocking into the kitchen table on the way up causing the plates to shake and Klaus to whimper.

“Woah Klaus,” Patch said kindly, taking his hand and pulling him back to a sitting position. “Are you okay?”

“Fine ma’am.” 

The tone of his voice and wet eyes gave Klaus away. “Klaus, I would very much appreciate it if you did not call me ma’am. Eudora or Patch is perfectly fine. I think Diego would prefer to be called Diego too, no sir’s for him, okay?”

Klaus looked quizzically between them unsure if he was being tested, to see how bad of a submissive he was. “But you are dominants?” 

Diego bit his lip wishing he could figure out who taught Klaus to come to those conclusions. “No buddy,” he said softly watching as Klaus positively reacted to the word. “Only certain types of dominants like to be called ma’am or sir and both Patch and I here like to be called by our name; sometimes we don’t mind be called Daddy or Mummy if the submissive’s we’re hanging out with are deep into type little tendencies or drop but otherwise we like our names.” 

Diego couldn’t believe they were explaining this, Klaus should know basic things like this. The Klaus he used to know would have called them sir or ma’am in a mocking tone as a way to fuck with his classification not in a tone that was desperate to please. Diego saw the way Klaus flinched when he raised his voice and Eudora had touched his hand, Klaus was scared and that terrified Diego. 

“Of course si-Diego,” Klaus agreed. He had always hated the words sir and ma’am but had been taught that they were the only proper titles to use when speaking to a dominant. If they didn’t want to use titles, Klaus was perfectly happy with that. The words felt sticky on his tongue anyway.

“Good. I’m glad that is out of the way,” Patch said reassuringly. “Going back to what you said about being a masochist, is that true Klaus? We will support you if that is your type and help you get tattooed but I would like the truth please.”

Klaus’s eyes flickered to her face searching to see if what she was asking was another trick. He was tired of hurting and maybe if he admitted he didn’t like it; it would be okay. But he could be a masochist, he didn’t know. The pain helped keep the ghosts away so maybe he was. “I don’t know,” was what Klaus finally settled on saying, it was the truth. 

“So you’ve never been tested? How about when you subdrop, how do you tend to act them?” Patch asked taking the reins on questioning.

“I don’t know,” Klaus repeated, “I’ve never done it.”

“You’ve never done what?” Patch asked for clarification. There was no was Klaus was suggesting that in ten years of being classified, he had never dropped.

Klaus shrugged. “Dropped. Please don’t make it a big deal, I’ve just never felt the need.” 

“Do you feel like your head is being run over by a truck and that your body feels like cement? Maybe some fuzziness?” 

Klaus shrugged again, “Yeah, so?”

“Those are clear signs that you need to drop, how have you been able to ignore them?” Patch exclaimed.

“Didn’t know those were signs of needing to drop, I just thought it was withdrawal.”

“Well I guess there is only one thing to do,” Patch said authoritatively, “you need to subdrop.”

Klaus laughed forgetting for a moment who he was with. “Nice joke ma’am but I’ve gone my whole life without subdropping, I sure as hell am not going to start now. In fact, I think it’s time for me to leave. You two have been gracious hosts, thank you for picking me up. I will make sure this does not happen again and you two can go on with your merry little lives and forget about me.”

“Sit down,” commanded Diego, “you’re not going anywhere.”


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus took a shaky breath at the tone and sat back down on the wooden chair, the harshness of Diego’s words scaring him. “Sorry sir.”

“Diego, remember?” Diego said hating that he had to remind his own brother to not call him sir. Diego sat down on the other side of him squishing Klaus between him and Patch, no option for escape. 

“Klaus, you need to drop. Did you ever consider the idea that you remain high not to stave away withdrawal symptoms but instead the symptoms from this? There is potential dropping would help you curb those cravings and you could stop with the pills, get a job, live a fulfilling life.” 

Klaus couldn’t help but snicker. “Diego, I can never life a fulfilling life. I’m a submissive who sees dead people. I literally am the runt of the litter in all capacities. The drugs help keep them at bay, I can’t stop.” 

Diego wanted to pull Klaus into a hug and never let go. The conviction in which he claimed he was the runt surged Diego's protectiveness to protect him from everything but simultaneously wanting to shake him until he remembered that he wasn't a runt, that he was loved. 

“Subdropping could help keep them away in a healthier capacity; I’ve been told by many submissive’s that subdropping is like a type of high, domdropping feels like that for me. It will be good for you to subdrop Klaus and even if it doesn’t keep the ghosts away, we can try other, healthier methods, until we find something that does.”

“Look, that’s all dandy but the prospect of me finding something that could keep ghosts away is stupid and you are a competent dominant who doesn’t have time to muck around with a sub like me; I’d rather be on my merry way, thanks.” 

“I have time,” Diego said immediately. “I don’t have a submissive and I would love to take care of you regardless of what type you are. I feel like I’ve let you down Klaus. I used to be furious at you for leaving not ever stopping to understand that you left because you were hurt. I'll never forgive myself for not wondering and for never looking and I want to make it up to you. I love you and want to help. Please, let me try.” 

Klaus wanted to please Diego so bad that it hurt but even he knew that he couldn’t do it. He left for a reason and it was to get away from those he cared about so the circle of pain would stop; he wouldn’t subject Diego to the pain he would cause being his submissive. He couldn’t. “It’s a no from me.” 

Diego pursed his lips and looked at Patch. He couldn’t force him to say but he couldn’t let him leave, not in this state. “Okay,” Diego said hesitantly, “I won’t be your dominant but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to take care of you. You're not leaving until the scratches have healed and you’ve subdropped at least once. I’ve got Patch here too for backup so until then you’re stuck with me until you’re better.”

“I’ll never be better,” whispered Klaus tracing one of the welts on his arm. He’d never be better, not whilst the ghosts were around. 

\---

It took Diego three days to realize Klaus had been sneaking out. He thought he had been keeping a vigilant eye on him but when he caught sight of him at 2am sneaking back into the apartment high as a kite, Diego knew he had been slacking. 

Klaus wouldn’t be able to subdrop until he was partially sober and it meant the three days Klaus had been staying with him and “getting better” had been wasted. He was pissed at himself for not watching over Klaus better, what type of dominant was he to let a submissive ruin their life, especially one he cared about so much. Diego put touch ID passcodes on the door the next day to prevent anymore late-night adventures. He felt awful, like he was trapping Klaus in the apartment but Klaus could leave anytime he liked if he asked and there was an emergency button that would release the locking mechanism if a fire occurred, there would be no more late night runs.

Klaus noticed it immediately and wished he could smash it with a hammer, Diego had left him stuck in an apartment with nothing to keep the ghosts at bay and he couldn’t even be angry. It wasn't the same as the mausoleum, Diego was acting out of concern instead of spitefulness and although Klaus felt trapped, the feeling of comfort was vastly different to the one he felt when he was 13, Diego was trying to protect him. Diego had been so kind and Klaus could deal with a little withdrawal for the praise and security he was receiving from Diego. He could last until his cuts healed - at least he hoped so. 

“Your cuts are looking a lot better,” Diego commented two days later as he applied ointment to the welts. “They should be healed in no time.” 

Klaus twitched in his seat. His whole body felt hot and achy, he wanted a hit. Glancing at the ghost in the corner Klaus squeezed his eyes shit, he needed that hit soon. 

Klaus woke up the next morning feeling fuzzy, as if the dynamics within the world had shifted slightly. Klaus felt angry. 

“Morning Klaus,” Diego said seeing him come out of the spare bedroom, soon Klaus’s bedroom once they decorated. He was hoping by styling the room to Klaus’s tastes, Klaus would understand that he could come visit any time which would give Diego a chance to feed him and make sure he was doing okay. 

Klaus didn’t respond and instead let out a loud yawn. “Hungry,” he told Diego as he sat down at the kitchen table. “What’s for breakfast?” 

“I’m making scrambled eggs on toast with sausage, does that sound good?”

Klaus typically held his tongue when something displeased him, especially if it would upset a dominant but for some reason he couldn’t control himself when he let the words slip. “No. I want pancakes.” 

Diego’s eyebrows raised in surprise, this was the first time Klaus had spoken up about his needs since arriving. Diego hoped it meant his talks with Klaus about how everybody had a voice regardless of classification had been making a difference. 

“How about I make pancakes for lunch or breakfast tomorrow?” Diego suggested, he had already cracked the eggs. 

Klaus crossed his arms angrily, he didn’t want goddam eggs, he wanted pancakes. “No. I don’t want your stupid eggs. I want pancakes!”

Diego turned to analyze Klaus, this wasn’t him voicing his opinion, this was him yelling. Klaus was acting differently. “Klaus,” Diego said slowly trying to see if his suspicion was correct. “How do you feel?”

“I feel like I want some fucking pancakes!” he repeated angrily as he crossed his arms. Why couldn’t he just have pancakes? He never got anything he wanted, why did he think today would be any different. Klaus noticed Diego’s piercing eyes and uncrossed his arms immediately, he was an idiot. He had just yelled at a dominant and undoubtedly was going to get punished. The cuts were healing so well though; he didn’t want anymore. He just wanted pancakes and maybe some cuddles. 

“Sorry sir,” Klaus whispered apologetically as he dropped his head and let the tears fall down his face. His body felt wrong and his head hurt and now he had upset a dominant, one that probably no longer liked him because he was a stupid submissive. He was useless and he hated himself. 

“Klaus,” Diego said kindly setting down the spatula and going to sit next to him. “Remember you don’t need to call me sir. I'm your brother, Diego, and you don’t need to apologize for wanting pancakes, I think everything is a little bit confusing right now. Your whole body feels like you’ve just done a lot of exercise and your head kind of feels like you’re hungover but it’s the worst hangover you’ve ever had? I’d like for you to tell me about it if you can.”

Klaus gave a hesitant nod, “Hurts more than normal. Feels fuzzy and I-I don’t like it.”

Diego pulled Klaus into an uncharacteristic hug internally screaming with glee, Klaus was subdropping. He had to be patient and let it fall into place, he couldn’t wait to see what type submissive Klaus was. From there, he could help him whenever he subdropped and whenever he didn’t. All classifications tended to display their type tendencies even when not in drop and Diego could potentially use them to convince Klaus to stay. It was a little sneaky but he’d take sneaky over Klaus disappearing again for him to find him in another ten years as a corpse.

Klaus leaned himself into Diego breathing in his smell. This was the first time in a long time that he felt loved and he didn’t want it to stop. He craved unconditional love. 

“Oh crap,” Diego said pulling away from Klaus, “the eggs are burning!” 

Klaus watched him go and began to tear up again. It was his fault Diego had left him, he wasn’t as important as eggs. 

“I’ll be back in just a second Klaus,” reassured Diego hearing the sniffling from behind his back. He was an idiot; he should have let the eggs burn. Klaus’s stability right now was more important than the eggs. Not bothering to cook the toast, Diego threw the eggs onto two plates and rushed back to Klaus before placing the plate in front of him. “Sorry about that Klaus.” 

“I sorry,” Klaus said pulling his gangly legs up to his chin and wrapping his arms around them. “My fault you burned the eggs.” 

“It’s not your fault,” comforted Diego. Of course Klaus would think the eggs being slightly burnt was his fault. He was dropping and it was all confusing for him. He couldn’t bring up the topic that Klaus was dropping either in fear that he would be conscious enough to pull himself back. Klaus needed to subdrop. He needed to be healthy. 

Diego ate slowly becoming increasingly concerned when Klaus didn’t pick up his fork to start eating. Since Diego had taken over dishing out the food, Klaus had been eating proper servings at each meal and tended to scarf them down. 

“Are you not hungry?” Diego inquired.

Klaus shrugged. He was always hungry but he didn’t feel like he could eat, his body hurt.

“I think you’re a little hungry,” Diego said, “why don’t you take two bites. One for me and one for you. Please, it would make me so happy if you did.”

The idea of pleasing Diego was the only reason Klaus picked up his fork and shakily took two bites before dropping it on the table with a clang and beginning to cry. “My head,” he whimpered before slamming his hand over his mouth. Submissive’s couldn’t show pain. “Sorry, I sorry,” he bawled no longer able to close the wall in his mind that he had been hiding behind for ten years. 

As soon as he started crying, Klaus felt his body begin to shake as the fuzziness faded away and he fully subdropped. Klaus didn’t know that was what was happening, he could only feel himself starting to feel different. The wall he had never broken, that he had hid himself behind for years, was gone; he had fully succumbed to his submissive side.

Diego rubbed Klaus’s back knowing the telltale signs that the subdrop had officially occurred. It must be a scary time for Klaus having prevented himself from caving in for so long. Diego didn’t know how long Klaus would be in sudrop and he needed to be ready for anything especially whatever type Klaus was. 

“Fell a little better?” Diego questioned as he felt Klaus’s sobs begin to lessen. “You had a nice little cry there, did it feel good?”

“Sorry,” Klaus repeated, “I be good sub-submissive okay?”

“Of course Klaus, you’re always a good submissive,” Diego told him noticing Klaus’s regressed speech.

Klaus clumsily wiped the tears off his face and looked down at his plate before bursting into tears again. He was hungry but the fork and knife were too confusing and now he wasn’t going to be able to eat. 

“Klaus?” Diego asked concerned as another round of sobs escaped from Klaus. “What’s wrong?” 

Klaus cried even louder pointing at the utensils in front of him. “Hard,” he sobbed, “I’m stupid and I don’t know.” 

“Klaus,” Diego gently chastised. “You’re not stupid. You’re going through a lot right now and sometimes things are a little confusing. Would you like me to help?” 

“Pwease." Klaus was ashamed at himself for how badly he wanted Diego to help. He wanted to be helped, it made everything easier and he felt better. He just wanted to feel okay. 

That please completed the puzzle for Diego and he instantly knew Klaus’s type. Klaus was a type little. 


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus refused to discuss the subdrop once he came out of it a day later claiming he remembered none of it. It was only after constant encouragement from Diego that Klaus finally broke. He admitted he remembered all of it and that the subdrop had caused the ghosts to completely disappear for two days. It was two days of silence Klaus had never experienced and every bone in his body ached for it to be silent again.

Diego had praised Klaus after he had finally opened up, slightly surprised Klaus had opened up so quickly. Klaus was not an open person, the subdrop must have already been affecting him and the way he felt he should conduct his life. Diego informed him that he was welcome to be with Diego anytime he wanted to subdrop and since the cuts had almost healed, that he was free to leave the apartment anytime he liked. Klaus had broken down at those words. He didn't want to leave especially now he knew his type. It made him vulnerable and more susceptible to subdropping not to mention Klaus couldn't be a little on the streets. Klaus barely survived as a basic submissive and type littles - Klaus didn't need the stories to imagine what had been done to those submissive’s, he could see them postmortem. It was Klaus's fault for thinking he could stay and despite the tears that ran down his face, he packed knowing when he was no longer wanted. 

Klaus pretended to hate that Diego forced him to admit he wanted to stay but secretly was thrilled when Diego finalized the decision and made rules for him for as long as he stayed. Klaus liked rules, they helped keep his head organized and separated life from fantasy. Fantasy didn't have rules. Klaus was required to subdrop twice a week for a minimum of three hours, Diego would be classified as his dominant, Klaus couldn’t do drugs, and Klaus had to accept care regardless of being in subdrop or not. This meant Diego would help him get dressed, eat, go to bed, and take him to AA, NA, and LA once a week. Once the rules were set into place, a routine followed.

Klaus dropped on Monday's and Thursday’s and tended to remain quite submissive between those times having fully accepted his status. He loved being a little; he had never been taught that submissive's could be cared for or loved and as Diego had been teaching him, submissive's deserved both and Klaus got to be the one type where it wasn't ingrained in them to please their dominant over themselves to bring themselves happiness. Klaus loved it. Not only that but each time he dropped, the ghosts disappeared - sometimes for almost 48 hours and Klaus had discovered that if he pandered to his type tendencies even not in subdrop, it was tougher for the ghosts to break into his conscience and he only caught sight of their horribly misshapen bodies on a bad day and unless it was a vindictive ghost, Klaus couldn't even hear them. It was amazing, the silence. 

The only thing Klaus hated was going to the meetings. Being surrounded by others like him made him uncomfortable. He felt constantly analyzed for his past mistakes and his type and without Diego there he was required to think back on and learn. He hated that the most. Being away from Diego and learning. He also hated the pull-ups. Diego insisted he wear them after he had had an accident for the third time while watching a movie but Klaus claimed innocence, it was Diego's fault that he hadn't reminded him to go before the start. Well, Klaus didn't really hate the pull-ups, they helped keep his head screwed on a little tighter reminding him that even when Diego wasn't there that he was still taken care of and protected and if need be, Diego was there to change him, but that was only sometimes because Klaus was pretty good at not having accidents.

He was getting better slowly. He had gained seven pounds and the cuts had finally faded to white little lines scattered over his body. They'd be there for a long time but most would fade eventually. Klaus's pain was like those white scars, always there but no longer hurting. Klaus was healing and forgetting about his past, he was getting better and he was moving on from the pain of his past. That was until their Dad died.

"Please you cut it up?" Klaus asked holding out his plate of food to Diego.

"You're just lazy," Diego joked as he took the plate from Klaus's outstretched arms. Klaus looked more like himself before the drugs and was acting more and more like the brother Diego had grown up with, except with more little tendencies. Diego liked them though, they suited Klaus and his returning eccentrics. He had nuances that worried Diego but they were slowly working through them together, to help Klaus relearn what being submissive meant and what he deserved out of life. It was tough work but Diego loved Klaus and wasn't going to give him up because of one bad day or thought.

Klaus's mouth dropped open in fake indignation. "Lazy? Me? You're the one who forgot to cut it up! You didn't even give me a knife so I could cut it up myself, you're just a bad Daddy." Klaus slapped his hand across his mouth, eyes wide with fear, the word had just slipped out. 

Diego raised his eyebrows, "Daddy? How long have you been holding that one in?" He liked the way it sounded. He really liked the way it sounded.

"I'm sorry," exclaimed Klaus, a blush creeping onto his face. "It slipped out and I didn't mean it. I'm sorry!"

"Klaus," Diego said calmly placing his hand over Klaus's to soothe him. "It's okay. Daddy has a nice ring to it anyway. I'm okay if you want to call me that as long as you're still comfortable. I promise." 

Klaus bit his lip, thinking about whether or not he wanted to call Diego Daddy. Diego was his brother from The Umbrella Academy who he had loved and hated and then loved again but his Daddy, that was his dominant who took care of him and loved him. They were still the same person but Daddy had a more intimate feel to it, it made Klaus feel closer to Diego, like this part of their life was a new beginning. "Okay," he whispered. "But only sometimes." 

"Only sometimes, all the time, or never. It's all fine with me," Diego said giving Klaus's plate back. "Now eat it all or I'll put you in time-out." 

Klaus looked over at the corner and shuddered, he hated time-outs, having to sit there in silence and think. His brain went a mile a minute, it was the worst punishment of all.

Klaus ate the chicken parma happily as he chatted to Diego about his day. Klaus had started going to daily yoga and loved telling Diego about all the drama. Diego watched as Klaus dropped pasta all over his front thanking himself silently for buying bibs for Klaus. He always wore them at mealtimes now, the messy eater. 

Diego's phone began to ring and he reached to silence it, no work at the dinner table was a rule. "No, it's okay," Klaus told him, "I can finish my story later."

"Hello? Yeah, hi Allison. Oh Uh. Okay. Yep. we'll be there tomorrow. Who? Oh me and Klaus. Mmmhmm yeah, I still see him. Okay. Yeah. Bye."

"Allison?" Klaus questioned softly, nervous as to why she had called. Allison had stopped being nice to him after the classifications and he liked to forget she existed. Both Diego and him did. 

"Dad's dead."

Klaus's head whipped around terrified the old man was watching over him, his cold eyes bearing into his soul. It took a few seconds for Klaus to remember who he was and where he was. He was safe and the ghosts couldn't hurt him. "Good riddance.”

Diego didn't argue. He felt nothing about the man's death and he didn't know if that meant he was fucked up, it probably did. 

"But why'd she call to tell you that? We would've heard it on the news." 

"So all of us would be the first to know, so we wouldn't be surprised," Diego explained. 

"I wouldn't have known," Klaus said after a moment starting to feel his head begin to go fuzzy, a clear sign he was about to subdrop. "She wouldn't have called me to tell me. I wouldn't have seen the news and nobody would have come looking to tell me. I would've been ignorant to the fact that Father Dearest died until I saw his incorporeal form. S-she wouldn't have called.” Nobody would've cared if he had even showed up at the funeral, not even Diego. 

"Baby," Diego said scooting over and pulling him onto his lap sensing how the night was going to proceed. It hurt him that Klaus believed Diego or Vanya wouldn't have come looking for him if he hadn't shown up at the funeral, that nobody would’ve called him. "You know that's not true. I would've come looking for you. Vanya would've. Dependent on how Five was feeling he would have too. They care about you, don't forget that. I care about you."

"No you don't!" Klaus cried squirming uncomfortably in Diego's embrace. "If Patch didn't call, you wouldn't even think about me! I'd still be out there getting what I deserve and you'd be happy regardless."

These were the moments Diego hated himself the most, the times where Klaus revealed how desolate and horrible his life was when he left the academy. Diego should've gone to him sooner, helped him earlier, reached out. He couldn't change the past but he could try to help remedy the future. "Klaus, I regret every day that I left you alone out there. Leaving you to think things that aren't true, leaving you with the ghosts, leaving you alone. I'm sorry baby. I'm here now and always will be, I promise. You're my beautiful baby boy and I'll protect you from those thoughts."

Klaus bawled even harder, supportive Diego was sometimes the worst Diego. He didn't let him dwell on his pain and instead encouraged him to look forward with promises that he would always be there for support. It was too much for Klaus having grown up believing he didn't even deserve the smallest amount of support. Diego gave him too much and was constantly apologizing for his mistakes. It made Klaus feel loved and it hurt him, hurt his brain. "Do we's got to go?" Klaus asked in his small voice only reserved for subdrop. 

"What do we have to go to?" 

"Funeral," Klaus told him having succumb to Diego's lap and wrapping himself around his dominant, letting his bib stain Diego's shirt. 

"Only for a little while," Diego told him. "We go, get our inheritance and our photo taken to show that we're inconsolable about the loss and then we leave. An hour, two tops." 

"No photos," Klaus whimpered. He hated being in the public eye, they had written stuff about him that had made him cry so hard he had thrown up. He couldn't image the press now delving into his life and discovering he was type little, he'd get so much shit for it and he didn't want everything to repeat itself. He didn't want to hurt Diego either if he was discovered to be Klaus's dominant. He was tainted and Diego needed to be spared. 

Diego cursed himself, of course no photos. "We'll try our best for no photos okay? Plus they'll probably be so obsessed with how big Allison's head is that they'll ignore us completely. She'll literally take up the whole page." 

Klaus gave him a small smile, the idea of Allison's head being enlarged to fill the whole page was funny. 

"Are you finished eating Klaus? Your plate's not empty but I think it's okay to let it slide tonight if you're not feeling up to it."

Klaus looked over at his plate of partially eaten food and shook his head, he had been eating so much lately that he wouldn't notice if he skipped a meal or two. 

"How about I make you a bottle for later?" Diego suggested. He only brought out the bottles when Klaus when deep into subdrop and had gone even lower than his typical toddler/little kid tendencies. It was rare but if had been a particularly tough week Klaus would crave things younger littles used. One of the things he liked the most was bottles and if Klaus agreed to using it, it confirmed for Diego that Klaus had subdropped far. 

"Now," Klaus told him. "Thirsty." 

"Let's get you cleaned up from eating and into some pajamas and then you and I can have the bottle while we cuddle. Do you like that idea?" Diego asked already having shifted Klaus from a sitting to standing position. Hoisting him up Diego let Klaus rewrap himself around his body before carrying him to Klaus's bedroom. The decorations Diego had ordered whilst supervised by Klaus had come in two weeks ago and his room had finally been set up. 

It wasn't a relatively large room but it was homey and the vibe radiated Klaus. In the corner was a double bed covered with a mandala bedspread, a ridiculous amount of sequined throw pillows, two stuffed animals, and a mesh guard rail. Klaus had refused to even sleep in the bed when Diego had installed the retractable rail but after a calm discussion about how Diego was afraid Klaus would fall out of his bed at night without it and hurt himself made Klaus reluctantly accept it. He could still crawl out so he wasn't trapped but it was his least favourite thing in the room. 

There was a standard set of an oak dresser paired with an oak desk and side table that had been there before Klaus moved in. Inside the dresser was Klaus's array of colourful clothing that he had slowly accumulated from Goodwill and thrift shops. None of the items matched but Klaus loved them and to Diego’s surprise, pulled off. The desk was littered with drawing utensils and paper all with partially finished drawings by Klaus. Klaus drew all the time. He had gotten into drawing the ghosts he used to see and the ones he still saw resulting in a desk covered with an array of gruesome images but also images of the ladies Klaus saw at yoga and ice cream with improbable toppings on it. He drew to feel. 

A plush maroon rug covered the floor and had a few toys scattered around it. Diego would have to tell Klaus to clean them up later. He didn't mind a messy desk but a messy floor for him was dangerous and he didn't want any accidents. There were two more items in Klaus's rooms that tended to his type tendencies. There was a medium sized toy chest which was filled with an array of legos, stuffed animals, barbies, cars, practically anything Klaus fancied. Most of it was hand-me-down items that Diego's work friends had donated him or items they had found at GoodWill. Diego couldn't buy Klaus all the nice things he knew he wanted on his policeman's salary but he tried his best. Klaus didn't seem to care and when Diego had brought him back a bagful of the donated items, Klaus had cried that he didn't deserve those things. It took a lot of encouragement on Diego's part for Klaus to finally play with the toys. He typically only played with them when he subdropped but Diego had caught Klaus playing not in subdrop, no embarrassment on his part. 

The last thing in the room was, apart from the top drawer, a rarely used dresser. The top drawer contained all of Klaus's pull-ups which he now wore religiously. The other drawers contained Klaus's little items that he only used when he was dropped low. On days like that, Klaus used pacifiers, diapers, teething rings, and onesies that he wouldn't be caught dead in otherwise. They used those items rarely except Diego had seen Klaus sneaking a pacifier occasionally into his bed. 

Tonight though, Diego opened the bottom drawer and pulled out Klaus's favourite onesie, it was covered in purple octopus's and had white trimming on the sleeves. Diego had asked once why it was his favourite and Klaus had calmly said the octopus's reminded him of Ben and Diego almost cried. He didn't think about Ben as often as he should but clearly he never left Klaus's mind. The onesie had now become Diego's favourite too. 

Diego gently placed Klaus on the end of the bed and undid his bib, tossing it into the laundry basket. "Hands up baby.” Diego watched as Klaus brought his hands above his head. Diego gently undressed Klaus, making sure his pull-up was dry before slipping him into the onesie and snapping it up. "So cute," cooed Diego noticing Klaus's face brighten at the comment. "You feeling socks tonight? Maybe the rainbow ones we found on Friday?"

Klaus rolled his eyes in exasperation, despite being small at the moment, he was still full of sass. It was a good sign that he was feeling more comfortable dissing Diego, the wrong ingrained idea of constantly having to please dominants beginning to fade away, "Don't match. Needs the blue ones." 

"Of course," Diego said play slapping his forehead. "I cannot believe I thought rainbow would match this outfit. The navy blue ones with polka dots right?" 

Klaus gave him a nod and Diego grabbed them and helped put them on Klaus. The only difference between Klaus's style when he subdropped compared to normal was that it did not match. Diego would never tell him that his outfits looked like a colourblind person had made the choices. Diego didn't really get style anyway, when Klaus laid out his own outfits in the morning, Diego never thought they would match but by the time they were on Klaus's body, he looks like an androgynous male icon. Klaus just had a way. 

Diego picked Klaus back up and headed into the living room, placing him gently on the couch before going to heat up a bottle. The only things they kept of Klaus's pertaining to his type outside of his bedroom were all the kitchen items and Klaus's blanket that continued to remain on the couch despite Diego's insistence it go back in his room. It's home now though was the couch. 

Diego pushed past the sippy cups Klaus would use and to the back of the cupboard pulling out one of the bottles they owned. Heating up the milk and testing it he walked back to the couch and dropped down next to Klaus before pulling him into a feeding position. Klaus looked at him patiently and Diego could still see the brokenness in Klaus's eyes from their conversation earlier. Diego placed the nipple between Klaus's teeth and watched him happily suck. He wanted to hurt everybody in The Umbrella Academy including himself for breaking Klaus like this. Hopefully the subdrop would help and he'd come out feeling more comfortable about the past and the inevitable funeral they were about to attend. He wished they could skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA = Little's Anonymous


	5. Chapter 5

The familiar architecture of the house Klaus grew up in loomed into view. It looked older than he remembered and he could see where pieces of plaster had peeled away giving a disheveled look to the house, a vastly different look than the pristine manor Klaus grew up in. The change in appearance didn’t alter how terrified Klaus felt. He had pleaded with Diego to reconsider them attending the funeral but hadn’t been able to get him to budge with the promise that it would for two hours max and if Klaus handled himself properly, he would be rewarded with ice cream. Klaus could do two hours for ice cream.

Diego swore when he caught sight of the swarm of paparazzi waiting outside the house wishing that he had taken up Klaus on ditching, they was coming for the will and spreading of ashes, that was it. Diego circled around the block before finding a parking spot, the distance from the house gave them an opportunity to talk out of prying eyes. “Are you ready?”

“Daddy, please don’t make me go in there.” Klaus’s hands were shaking at the reality of them having to go back.

“I’ll be with you the whole time,” promised Diego as he leant over and unbuckled Klaus’s seatbelt. “Daddy doesn’t really want to go in either but we’ll go together so neither of us will be alone. If you feel like you’re subdropping or at any point getting close to it, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to tell you and you’re gonna remind me that it’s okay and then I will and you’ll protect me from them just in case they get mad at me, which they will, for something I can’t control and then I’ll kill them all in their sleep and we will live happily ever after. I won’t kill Vanya though, just a light stabbing.”

“No killing and if you stab Vanya, you won’t leave the time-out corner for a year. Otherwise yes, I will protect you Klaus and I’ve even brought a bag of supplies just in case you subdrop or have an accident.”

“Not gonna have an accident,” argued Klaus, “we’re only here for an hour and I know how to hold my bladder!”

“Sure you can.” Diego grinned at the offended face Klaus had knowing Klaus took no shame in the pull-ups and he felt comfortable making jokes about them. Both of them nervously got out of the car and walked side by side towards the house making a failed attempt to shield their faces from the reporters who once they had caught sight of them hadn’t stopped shouting. 

“Klaus! Klaus! How’s it feel to be the weakest of the link?”

“Klaus! What have you been doing for the past ten years? Being somebody’s fuck toy?”

“Number 4, how’s submissive life treating you?”

“Feel useless yet Klaus? Diego! Diego! How can you stand to be caught interacting with Number 4?”

Klaus could feel himself slow as he listened to the reporters, flashbacks to years before popping up in his brain, why did he think this day could be any different? Nobody could protect him from these monsters and the truth they were spouting. Klaus felt a hand firmly wrap around his and was pulled forward and into the confines of the house, the heavy door slamming behind them. It was eerily quiet in the house.

“Fuck Klaus,” Diego said glancing out the window, the paparazzi had come for blood. “Maybe we can stab them instead if things go sideways.”

Klaus laughed grateful for Diego’s wit. “No doubt you could harm them all with one knife too, want to go back and try?”

“Later,” Diego told him, he could take all of them with one throw of a knife. “Come on, let’s go find the others and see what’s happening.”

“Klaus? Diego? Oh my god!”

Diego broke into a grin at the sight of Vanya, she hadn’t changed much in ten years. She was still as short and scrawny as ever but the smile on her face was new. She rushed towards them and soon enveloped both of them into a gentle hug. It didn’t last long; Vanya broke away quickly with an embarrassed smile. “Sorry. I know you two aren’t big fans of touching. I’m thrilled to see you both again, especially you Klaus. You look striking in that outfit.” 

Klaus beamed. The long black skirt and mesh top were giving him an eccentric but mournful look allowing him to please his aesthetic self and Diego who demanded he wear black for the mourning. What Klaus liked most about the outfit was how the skirt cascaded down his legs and hid the pull-up he was wearing, he didn’t want anybody to discover what was hiding underneath his skirt. “It’s great to see you Vanya, apologies for not staying in contact.”

Vanya shrugged him off, “none of us have really kept in contact. I think it’s the first time I’ve seen any of you except Five since I was 17, maybe 18? Well, I see Allison on the television all the time and sometimes you Diego when you’re on the news, how’s cop life treating you?”

“Great. I love the work I do and I actually am using my powers to help instead of harm others, it’s a win-win situation,” Diego explained to her unsurprised that during the conversation Klaus had untangled his hands from Diego’s, Klaus wasn’t ready for people to know Diego was his dominant or even his friend. Klaus didn’t want the others to know what type of submissive he was either, it was going to be a long hour of walking on eggshells. “How’s the music life?”

“It’s going fantastic, I’ve been working really hard and have just been bumped to second chair. My director said if I keep on applying myself I should be able to qualify for first chair in six months, it’s all very exciting. You two should come to a concert sometime – uh, if you’d like,” Vanya said her voice dropping. She didn’t know if they’d want to see her again after this, she had missed them both terribly especially Klaus. Life had been tough to them both but hers had been turning for the better and she wanted to make sure Klaus’s was too.

“We’d love that!” Klaus exclaimed before Diego could make a haphazard response. 

“Wonderful, I’ll set that up with you guys later now come, the others are waiting in the living room; Five’s been bouncing in and out constantly so don’t be alarmed if he tries to scare you. He enjoys pissing people off early in the day.”

Klaus’s heart raced as they followed Vanya into the living room, terrified about what could happen. Klaus didn’t know if he had it in him to maintain his peculiar façade at least not with Diego there encouraging him. His façade had been an escape from reality, not to say he wasn’t more unusual than others but he no longer wanted to pretend that was all he was, an oddity, he was more complex than that and Diego loved him for who he was and that was enough. 

Klaus steeled his face and sauntered into the living room, “what’s up bitches, miss me?”

“Welcome back Number 2 and Number 4,” Pogo said from the corner of the room. “It is great to see you both, I wish it had been under different circumstances.”

“We’re sorry about Dad’s death,” grieved Diego making sure his face portrayed remorse when it was the opposite of what he felt. Eyeing the room, Diego caught sight of the other three living members of The Umbrella Academy. 

Luther was standing tall behind a couch, his large frame accented with a scowl and eyes that Diego noticed were darting between him and Klaus. Allison sat stiffly on the edge of the couch looking as if she wanted to be anywhere but there; she was dressed to the tens and Diego thought she outranked Klaus in style at that moment, not that he would tell him. Lastly, Five sat lazily stretched across a plush lounge chair occasionally taking sips from his margarita. 

“Aren’t we all?” Five replied. “Feels like it was yesterday we were all cooped up together in this house, learning and growing, what times were our youth. It looks like the line of duty has done you justice Diego, I don’t recall you looking so buff. Klaus nice to see you too, I like the skirt. Somebody please come retrieve me when the reading of the will happens,” and with that Number Five disappeared from the arm chair.

Klaus blinked and he was gone. He wished he could disappear like that and away from the eyes he felt boring into his back. Glancing at Diego, Klaus made a subtle motion towards the couch, he wanted them to sit down but didn’t feel comfortable doing so alone; when Luther was learning to be a dominant, he had never let Klaus sit on furniture in his presence and he didn’t know if that had changed. If Diego sat with him argument about Klaus’s place could be avoided. Together they moved towards the couch.

Allison watched them strangely, having not seen anybody for a decade she had expected awkwardness to span both Diego and Klaus like it was for her with the others, instead she was presented with a cohesive unit and surprisingly healthy looking Klaus. It was displeasing to see Klaus be comfortable, she blamed him for the break in The Umbrella Academy, Diego shouldn’t even be acknowledging him, the traitor.

“Sooo,” drawled Klaus splaying himself out onto the couch and throwing his legs over Diego like he did it every day, which he did, but they didn’t know that. Maintaining his air of confidence Klaus spoke, “great to see you all, truly. Allison, Luther, Vanya, my goodness, I’ve just missed the time we spent together as siblings. Some of the best memories of my life were made in this house, the constant berating, crying, hiding from each other, mmm just warms me thinking about it; the memories we made with Ben were my favourite though, he was such a kind soul except he’s dead now so I guess those memories are tainted, oopsies.” 

Diego almost pointed his finger at the corner. Klaus was out of line with the comment about Ben, it hurt losing a sibling. He bit his tongue though, Klaus was acting out so he could act dominant in a situation where he was scared and Diego wouldn’t embarrass him in front of the others by asserting his dominance; he would wait until they were alone and they could talk about how Klaus was feeling and the punishment he deserved, that was how a good dominant would handle the situation. 

“Don’t you dare mention his name,” hissed Luther, his hands clenching in rage. The name hadn’t been uttered around him in years and how dare Klaus, a pathetic submissive, even consider bringing him up. 

Klaus had already prepared himself for the outburst utilizing one of the techniques Diego had taught him on how to push out other dominants. Klaus had every right to bring up Ben, he was his brother and best friend. “Ben. Ben. Ben. You’re not in charge of the concept of Ben and you can’t control what I say.”

“Somebody should be in charge of you, put you in your place,” seethed Luther his frustration to the whole situation: Ben’s death, Dad’s death, having been turned into a part ape being displaced onto Klaus. “You’re just as pathetic as you were when you were a kid and apparently you haven’t learned any new tricks. Say his name again, I dare you. I know how to treat submissive’s like you.”

“Luther that is enough,” asserted Diego trying to hold the anger from spilling out into his speech as it had done in Luther’s. “You do not speak to him that way. Klaus has a right to mention Ben and you do not have a right to discipline him for saying it. You are not his dominant, you are just an egotistical brother that is transferring his shame and anger onto other people created by your own mistakes. Ben died because of you and you’re trying to forget it. Back off Luther.” 

Vanya watched the scene transpire in front of her, it was like watching a soap opera. Vanya could sense Allison’s confusing at the scene unfold in front of her, the rage hiding inside Diego, the anger projecting from Luther, and the fear radiating off Klaus. She watched as Klaus delicately touched the back of Diego’s bicep and felt Diego’s anger begin to dissipate. 

Why had Klaus’s touch affected Diego so greatly unless – oh this was fantastic. A little out of the blue in Vanya’s opinion but not improbable. She would have to keep an eye on Diego and Klaus to confirm her suspicion but now she had to make sure her brother’s didn’t kill each other. “Okay boys,” she said speaking up. The ten years away from them and a ton of therapy had given her the confidence to speak up, they couldn’t touch her physically or mentally, not after she had discovered what she could do.

“Not your place Vanya,” growled Luther. This was a fight between dominants. 

“It isn’t yours either,” spoke up Allison. “Neither of you are in the right. Klaus, as usual, is being a grade A asshole but so are you, we aren’t tainting Dad’s funeral with a pissing match. We will read the will when the executor arrives in half an hour and tomorrow we will attend the funeral at Mosby Church and then we will never talk to each other again. Understood? I’m going for a walk in the back.”

Klaus watched Allison glide out of the room quickly followed by Luther’s loud stomps. “Well that could have gone a lot worse,” Klaus said relieved as he leaned into Diego’s embrace. What was all that about a funeral tomorrow though? I thought it was today, I don’t wanna come back.”

“Luther can’t get away with saying those things to you,” fumed Diego ignoring Klaus’s comment about the funeral, “who gave him right to be top dog?”

“Probably the fact he’s called Number One. Come on, let’s go look in our old rooms, maybe we can find some weed in mine.”

“We can go look but if we find weed, I’m burning it,” Diego said as they stood up, letting the backpack drop from his shoulders and onto the couch. 

Vanya watched them go hearing Klaus faintly on the way out say, “no duh, that’s what you’re meant to do.” She glanced at the backpack in front of her, her curiosity beckoning her forward. 

Making sure nobody was around, Vanya pounced and zipped open the grey backpack, her eyes widening when she caught sight of the contents. There were pull-ups, two bibs, a sketch book, and a plush octopus. Vanya looked at the entryway Klaus and Diego had just left from, if Diego had been carrying the bag when they had got inside and Klaus was the only submissive in the house that would be inclined in using items like that, that meant Diego either knew Klaus’s type and was helping him out or was his dominant, Vanya pegged her latter guess as true. 

Vanya zipped the back back up and when to sit back down on the couch keeping an eye on the unattended bag. She wasn’t going to let the others find out about their secret, it was theirs to tell and she was going to keep it. She was very good at keeping secrets.


	6. Chapter 6

“Drats, guess I must’ve smoked all the weed when I still lived here,” pouted Klaus as he poked around his old room, it wasn’t as nice as where he was living now. There was nothing comforting about the old room as it was littered with old bottles, cigarette butts, and dirty clothes. Klaus was slightly ashamed at the disarray he had left his room in but it had been ten years ago and he had been a different person then.

Klaus slipped his hand into Diego’s wishing he had been better behaved when he was younger; maybe then Diego would’ve reached out earlier or Klaus would have had the balls to do so, then he wouldn’t be stuck with incurable cravings and he would’ve felt love. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make Luther mad by bringing up Ben. He’s a dominant and I shouldn’t have irritated him but I got angry, he’s a dick and the sight of him, even after all these years, it just pushed my buttons.” 

“You can be upset with Luther all you want,” Diego assured, “and you don’t have to please him because he’s a dominant, he’s not your dominant, I am. You don’t owe anybody respect because of their status, you only respect people that are kind and courteous to all as a normal being should. Did you forget that?” 

“Maybe a little,” mumbled Klaus dropping himself onto his old bed, the springs creaking underneath the weight. “He’s just so scary and big and I dunno!” Klaus tightly pinched the inside of his arm mentally fighting against the fuzziness he was beginning to feel. “Don’t wanna talk about it now Diego, my head hurts and I refuse to drop. I don’t care if you say it’s okay, I will kill myself if I drop in front of Luther, that bumbling buffoon.” 

Diego knew he couldn’t force Klaus to drop and personally didn’t want him to either, the reaction at the sight of Klaus earlier was one thing but being fully exposed to Klaus’s submissive side would infuriate Luther and Allison, they were the unhappiest with who Klaus was. Diego stored away Klaus’s anger and suicidal comments for later knowing now was not the time to discipline Klaus. 

“Not now then,” assured Diego pulling him back up, “when we get home, no exceptions. We could go to the park later, it’s a pretty sunny day.”

“You wouldn’t be able to tell in this house,” replied Klaus letting Diego pull him back up. “We’ve already snooped in your room and it was so boring, you literally left nothing in there that I could use against you. Let’s go look at Five’s or Vanya’s, nobody else’s though,” Klaus said after a pause pointing to his head, “would be too much for me ole noggin’.” 

“Let’s go check out Vanya’s,” suggested Diego, “I don’t know where Five disappeared off too but there is a possibility he’s in his room so unless you want to see him-,”

“No. No, we don’t need to subject ourselves to scrutiny,” Klaus replied letting Diego lead him out of his room and into Vanya’s. “Wow. Her room is smaller than I remember.” 

Diego analyzed the room: the bed was pushed against the wall and yet the small dresser and desk still barely fit. Her room was half the size of Klaus’s and Diego had already thought his room had been small. “How’d she live like this?” Diego asked running his hand over the worn comforter. 

“Like we all did,” Klaus dropped Diego’s hand snooping through the drawers in Vanya’s room exclaiming triumphantly when he pulled out a tattered copy of A Little Princess. “Something we can use for entertainment!”

“A Little Princess?” Diego asked amused, “I didn’t peg Vanya as someone into princesses.”

“It’s not about princesses, not really,” recalled Klaus remembering nights when he was younger and Vanya used to read to him. Klaus enjoyed it when people read to him, it always granted him time to listen to only one voice instead of the usual twenty he used to hear.

“Have you read it?”

“Vanya read it to me,” Klaus told him sitting down on the bed, “I remember liking it a lot.”

“What’s it about then, if it’s not about princesses?” Diego worded his question cautiously, Klaus tended to dismiss mentions of his past and refused to give away anything about his old life to Diego; Diego thought it was good for Klaus to talk about it especially if it would allow him to remember that good times had existed, that life hadn’t always been futile.

Klaus handed him the book, “It’s ‘bout a girl who goes to boarding school and then her Papa dies and she is forced to live in the attic with the maid and she has to wear like no clothes because the headmistress can’t kick her out but she’s got no money and then there’s a man who lives next door and they become friends and it’s all very good. Didn’t explain it well, sorry.”

“That was a great explanation,” praised Diego. Klaus tended to explain superfluously when he was feeling extra submissive and Diego secretly liked it, hearing Klaus talk about things so passionately. “You’ve made me want to read it. Do you think if we asked Vanya, extra kindly, if we could take the book home with us? I think she’s in the living room if you want to go ask.”

“You sure she won’t mind?” Klaus asked nervously. He didn’t want Vanya to think he only wanted things from her, he hadn’t seen her in ages and it felt rude.

“Why don’t we go ask?”

Klaus hesitantly followed Diego back into the living room to find Vanya sitting alone in the room and Diego’s backpack on the couch. “Diego,” hissed Klaus pointing at the backpack and pulling him back out of the living room and into the hallway, “what’s it doing sitting there?”

“I left it there so I wouldn’t have to carry it through the house, it’s fine Klaus.”

“It’s not fine!” Klaus exclaimed erratically. “Somebody could’ve come in and looked and seens my stuff and hurt me. You wanted them to find it didn’t you?”

“Klaus,” Diego said sternly using his dominant tone, “I would do no such thing. I placed it there because I did not want to carry it and I’m sorry I didn’t think about whether or not people would be nosy enough to look into it. Nobody has been in the living room and everything is okay. I do not appreciate the tone you used young man, did you think about all the sides of the argument before you spoke?”

Klaus hung his head, “Sorry Daddy.”

Vanya did her best to not react she was surprised the two men hadn’t caught onto the fact that they weren’t being particularly quiet. The conversation confirmed for her Klaus’s submissive type though, he was a little, and it warmed Vanya’s heart. Klaus had missed out on being nurtured and a type little made perfect sense to her, it would allow Klaus to receive the love he desperately craved and if Diego was his dominant he would be able to provide Klaus with the order all submissive’s craved. Vanya wanted to interact with them if they’d let her but that was probably a long way off, she’d actually have to become their friend first.

“Thank you for apologizing baby,” commended Diego. Klaus’s simple apology meant a lot to Diego, before Klaus’s apologies were long-winded and riddled with derogatory comments towards himself but now Klaus was starting to learn that it was okay to be sorry just for an action, not for the existence of his whole being. “Please think before you get angry again okay? Thinking means you’re being a good boy for me.”

“I be good.”

“You’re always good,” reassured Diego leaning in and giving Klaus a hug. “I’ll go grab the backpack so no wandering eyes can peek in and why don’t you go ask Vanya your question, I think you can do it yourself.” 

Klaus nodded and straightened himself up. “Vanya!” Klaus sang, shifting his attitude drastically from the upset little boy it was moments ago. Sauntering into the room, Klaus plopped himself down onto the armrest, “how’s my favourite sister doing?” 

Vanya raised a finger to her lips, “sssshhh, don’t say that too loud, Allison might hear you.” 

“Oh no, my greatest fear,” joked Klaus looking to Diego for reassurance. Seeing him give a thumbs up, Klaus took a deep breath. “So, if you left anything in your room here, can I have it?”

“Why were you in my room?”

Klaus shrugged, “I dunno, poking about really; is that a yes or a no to the question.”

Vanya racked her brain trying to think if she had accidentally left something that mattered to her behind; thinking of nothing she nodded. “Go ahead. What’s mine is yours.”

“Everything is mine?” Klaus gasped dramatically, “your violin, your estate I presume you live in, your boyfriend – girlfriend maybe? All of it?”

Vanya pushed him gently off the couch surprised Klaus didn’t flinch at her touch. “Within reason Klaus. What did you take?” 

“Um, A Little Princess. Diego has it if you want it back.”

“Of course you can have it Klaus, I know how much you enjoyed that book always pretending you were Sara just waiting for a neighbour to help you escape.” The book had resonated hard with Klaus when he was young and Vanya remembers reading it to him at least six times, each time with Klaus curling up into her; those were the only times Vanya had been allowed to touch Klaus. She finally figured out after the third rereading of the story that it helped him escape the stigma of The Umbrella Academy and the ghosts that came with it. 

Klaus turned red at the statement, he hadn’t thought Vanya noticed how closely he related himself to Sara. She had been alone as he had been but now, just like Sara, there was a plank letting him cross over into the neighbouring world of happiness and Diego was that plank, one Klaus couldn’t let slip away. 

“Shut up Vanya. I'm keeping it now.” Vanya watched as Diego glared at Klaus hearing a quiet sorry slip from his mouth before Klaus scurried over to be with him. Vanya thought their relationship was different than what people expected but it made sense to her: two people who desperately desire loved. Diego might have a stony exterior but Vanya knew how depressed he had been growing up struggling with his classification and stutter. Diego had received constant abuse from Reginald for being a dominant with a stutter claiming it was an abomination and if Diego continued to struggle, he’d sew his mouth shut. As teenagers, Diego couldn’t think about much other than himself until he grew up and accepted himself for who he was and Vanya was glad Diego was helping Klaus with the idea it was okay to be who you are, they were good for each other. Diego brought Klaus up and Klaus whole-heartedly believed in who Diego was never questioning Diego’s classification which was something Diego desperately needed. 

Klaus and Diego sat down on the couch their thighs touching. Vanya looked at her watch, the executor would be arriving shortly. 

The others trickled in slowly, Five appearing on the same chair as if he had never left, then Allison, and lastly Luther who made eye contact with nobody. 

The doorbell rang and Five zapped over and opened the door, a cheery “hello,” echoing throughout the house. “This way sir,” Five said ushering him into the living room.

“Hello everybody,” smiled the hunched over executor. Klaus thought he looked funny; his tweed coat had a noticeable hole in the pocket and his socks didn’t match, Klaus kind of dug it, maybe he should start wearing socks that didn’t match if Diego let him. He only really wore socks when he dropped. 

“I am sorry for everybody’s loss and I hope you all find some semblance of peace during this troubling time by relying on family and friends.” 

Klaus withheld a snigger at the idea of relying on anybody, well except Diego but that was different. 

Shuffling forward he allowed himself to be in the center of the room before pulling out a thin document. Flipping to one of the last pages he began, “The will is not long. To Number One, I leave 20% of my liquidated assets. I also leave behind to Number One the Academy house after Pogo’s passing, prior to the passing the house shall remain in Dr. Pogo’s possession. To Number Two, I leave my African knife collection and 20% of my liquidated assets. To Number 3 I leave 20% of my liquidated assets and the priceless paintings in my study. To Number 5 I leave 20% of my liquidated assets. I also leave Number 5 with my personal collection of novels. Lastly, to Number 7 I leave 20% of my assets.” 

The executor flipped the document back over to the first page, “any questions? The will is quite straightforward and arguing of the will may be tough in court, the division of assets was quite clear and pretty even.”

Klaus let out a mirthless laugh, even? He wasn’t even in the gooddamn fucking will. It was just like his Father to remind him he never equaled his siblings, a submissive in his will would have embarrassed even postmortem, that old fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

“Well this has been a colossal waste of time, really glad I showed up. I always forget how much Father loved me more than everybody else.” Klaus’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he watched the executor leave, if he didn’t make light of the situation he would cry. He spent 17 long years being abused by a self-righteous old man, why did he think death would’ve changed anything; it was because deep down Klaus wanted it too. He wanted the will to have given him something to show the man had cared, that everything he had been through was because the man had cared. 

Klaus made no motion to stand looking longingly at Five’s drink, he craved something to drown the pain. They had been here for almost an hour and he wanted to be alone with Diego's cuddles so he could ignore the itchiness that spread the longer he looked at Five’s drink. Klaus couldn’t leave, Diego had driven him – fuck, Klaus needed to get a license. 

“Leave Klaus. Father didn’t think you deserved to inherit his legacy and you didn’t, therefore discussion about it doesn’t pertain to you, so go, you’ve never been wanted here,” stated Luther with a dismissive hand to the door.

Klaus felt himself get heated at Luther’s words. “Wish I could brother but Diego’s my ride so I’m stuck until he’s ready to go.”

“Maybe if you weren’t such a junkie you wouldn’t have to rely on others to take you places. Diego has more important problems than you Klaus, don’t drag him down to your level.”

“Diego would be lucky if I dragged him down to my level, the view is pretty great,” retorted Klaus, Diego’s words of think before you argue flying out of his head. Luther infuriated him and he wanted to make him feel pain the only way he knew, with words. 

“At least I’m doing better off on this level than you Luther. What have you been doing for the past ten years? Sucking Father’s cock? We’ve all read the stories about your vigilante acts and missions which have underlying tones that you’re his little bitch, the only thing you’ve ever accomplished in life is pleasing him and I guess also killing Ben because who can forget about that. At least I can say I’ve done things in life that haven’t revolved around the Academy, things that make me a lot better than you can ever be.” 

Klaus felt rough hands push him onto the ground before he could stop them, Luther’s massive frame looming over him. Klaus stilled, flashbacks of nights in the alleyway beginning to taunt him, Luther was going to teach him a lesson like everybody else had, he was a fool for having spoken out.

“Remember your place freak. You will never ben more than a pathetic, spineless, and useless submissive. I have accomplished more than you could in your life, everybody you’ve ever met has accomplished more than you, you will always less than Klaus, don’t forget.” Luther pulled Klaus upwards using a fistful of his hair for leverage before spitting in his face. “Come near me again and you’ll never forget your place, you worthless -,” Diego’s blade impaled the hand gripping Klaus’s hair. 

Two screams rang out. With his one good hand, Luther grabbed the other with a knife through it and sprinted out of the room cursing Diego out behind him. Klaus collapsed onto the ground automatically curling into a fetal position.

“Diego!” Allison admonished, “Klaus was being disciplined.” Luther hadn’t been out of line in his actions, Klaus was a sadist who knew better then to speak to a dominant like that; Luther’s actions were warranted and Diego shouldn’t have intervened in the teaching moment. Klaus wouldn’t be able to learn interrupted, and he needed to be taught. 

“Don’t you patronize me Allison!” Diego said stepping defensively in front of Klaus indicating clearly to Allison that she would not be picking up where Luther left off.

“He deserved it!” Allison rebutted. “That spineless urchin deserves everything he’s gotten since he was classified. If he had been a good submissive then The Umbrella Academy would have never broken up and we would be ruling the world. Instead, Klaus escaped in the middle of the night and clearly has never learned how to be good; everything is his fault and he needs to be taught his place. Don’t act so appalled Diego, you were going to do the same thing after Luther was done! Fuck. I’m going to find Luther, hopefully you haven’t shattered the bones in his hand.” 

Allison took a threatening step towards Klaus defying Diego’s stiff posture. “You better not be here when we come back and Klaus and if I see you anywhere near Dad’s casket at the funeral tomorrow, I won’t be so nice.” 

Diego watched Allison storm out of the room before turning to observe the crumpled ball immediately dropping down to his level. “Maybe we should go,” suggested Vanya pointing at herself and Five who surprisingly hadn’t vanished.

Diego shook his head. “No. Stay. If they come back, I won’t be able to fend them off myself.”

“I’ll shut the doors,” Five said, it would give him a sense of purpose in the situation. He couldn’t help Klaus, Five knew if he tried to comfort him it would come off poorly, it wasn’t his fault he preferred to hide his emotions under lock and key but what Luther had done was unacceptable and Five would respect Diego’s wishes and stay until they left, just in case. Five couldn’t bear to see the few people he cared about get hurt and, he thought smugly, was probably the only one capable of beating Luther in a fight. “Vanya, go get water.”

Vanya nodded glad for the command rushing off to the bar granting Diego and Klaus the space they needed whilst simultaneously leaving them protected. 

Diego watched as Klaus flinched from his outstretched hand. “Klaus. It’s me, Diego.” Klaus’s teary eyes made contact with Diego’s before darting away. Diego’s heart broke; he should’ve impaled Luther in a different spot, the heart for example, for what he had just done to Klaus. 

Luther had pushed back weeks of progress and the man before him resembled the man he had seen slumped on Marcus’s shoulders, a broken man. The reassurance that other dominants had no right to touch him or hurt him from Diego had flown out the window as if he had been telling Klaus lies, Luther was the type of dominant that ruined the title, he could never care for somebody or protect them like Diego was trying to do for Klaus and failing miserably at.

Diego reached out again letting his hand linger in the air for Klaus to take. “Baby, Daddy’s right here,” he said softly. “Do you think you can take Daddy’s hand?”

Klaus whimpered curling in on himself even more, he didn’t want Diego to continue the punishment, he knew he needed to be further disciplined as all submissive’s do but he didn’t want anymore. It had been so long since he had been hurt by someone else and he had forgotten how the pain made him feel. He wanted to be numb again. 

“Klaus,” attempted Diego scooting slightly closer to the body in front of him. “I’m here. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Don’t.”

“Klaus,” Diego repeated with more authority. This was his brother, his submissive, that had just been assaulted and he refused to sit by and let Klaus succumb to his mind, Klaus needed to to be reminded Diego was there to protect him and love him and that Klaus deserved it. “Klaus, I want you to sit up for me, now please.”

Klaus couldn’t help notice Diego’s tone shift and began to silently cry as he forced himself into a sitting position, his long legs splayed out in front of him, head down. Sir was going to punish him because he had been naughty. “Please make it quick,” whispered Klaus.

“No, Klaus. No. That isn’t what’s happening, I’m not punishing you,” Diego said quickly. He wasn’t going to punish Klaus at that moment and he would never physically touch him; Klaus would get lines and a lengthy time-out when they got home for his behaviour. Diego spanked Klaus once early in their relationship and it had gone poorly – Klaus had gone mute for a week. Afterwards they had discussed the spanking and come to the conclusion Klaus would never be punished with spankings again. Diego knew physical punishment triggered Klaus’s old beliefs and habits and he wouldn’t do it again. 

“I am never going to harm you, that’s one of our rules, no physical punishments. Touching is only for comfort and reassurance, not punishments. Do you remember us talking about those rules Klaus? What touching is for us?”

“Could’ve been lying,” whispered Klaus. Diego easily could’ve decided Klaus needed pain to remember his lessons and place, as if he could ever forget.

“I’m not lying,” reassured Diego taking another scoot loser to Klaus and placing his hand on his shin initiating contact. Klaus flinched but didn’t kick him off.

“Good boy,” praised Diego. “Do you feel me? I’m touching you not because I am going to punish you but because I want to comfort you; you’ve been hurt and I want to embrace you and remind you I’m here, that I love you.” 

“Luther hurt me.” Klaus was beginning to loudly cry, why had Diego let Luther touch him, Diego was meant to protect him, he was his dominant. 

“Luther hurt you because he isn’t a good person or dominant. I stopped Luther Klaus. I am your dominant Klaus, I would never let somebody hurt you and I’m sorry I froze but I did not grant Luther permission to hurt or touch you. He has no right to punish you, he is not your dominant, I am. I am your dominant and you do not deserve to be physically or verbally abused, you deserve a lengthy time-out for your rudeness today and then tons of cuddles afterwards.” Diego watched Klaus absorb the information, he still hadn’t shielded away from Diego which he took as a good sign. 

“Do you think you you can tell me how you are feeling? Daddy would really like to know so he can help.”

“Wanna go home,” Klaus told him wiping his tears with the back of his hand, Diego’s words hit hard. He had been wrong in instigating Luther and knew he deserved what Luther had done to him but Diego said he didn’t and Diego was his dominant and normally right. Klaus wanted to listen to him and believe his words. “I’m sorry Daddy,” he whispered, “didn’t meant to.”

“I know you didn’t,” Diego said watching as Klaus scooted closer to him until he was wrapped tightly around him and bawling, the word “sorry,” on repeat. Diego rubbed his back whispering words of reassurance over and over until Klaus stopped apologizing. They sat quietly together until Vanya coughed and Diego was left with an empty lap when Klaus ripped himself away.

Klaus’s eyes scanned the room locating Vanya and Five who were looking anywhere but at the two of them. Klaus felt his stomach twist, he thought they were alone. He couldn’t deal with the shame of them knowing about him and Diego, his classification, they were going to abuse him and make fun of him for it. Klaus would have to never talk to them again. “Why are they here?”

“They stayed to protect you,” Diego told him gently pulling Klaus back into his embrace. “They stayed because they care; other people in this family care about you and neither of them wanted to see you harmed, they love you Klaus.

“No,” Klaus said firmly, he didn’t believe that. They stayed to watch his breakdown and use it against him. “Only you love me.”

Vanya couldn’t stop herself. Her therapist had been reminding her it was important to tell others they were loved by her because it was an important part of human connection. “Klaus, that isn’t true. I love you; I haven’t seen you in ages and I miss you. Today felt like a step forward, like there is a possibility we could hang out again. I want to be around you, I miss you, I miss us.”

Klaus refused to look at her, had she really missed him as much as he missed her? He missed the way she played the violin and her soft voice and how she made him feel comfortable in himself; he didn’t realize he could’ve had an impact on Vanya too. “You lying?”

“No Klaus, I don’t play games. I’m not a dominant, I don’t have anything to gain from our relationship in that regard. I want to be friends because I like you not because I want something.”

“Okay,” Klaus told her nervously, his hand intertwining in Diego’s for reassurance, “maybe we can rekindle this relationship.”

“I’d like that Klaus,” Vanya told him, “I’d like that a lot.”

“I’d like it too,” spoke out Five. “I don’t really care for this whole sappy thing occurring right now so I’ll cut to the chase. I have missed you. I have missed Diego. I do not want to be your dominant and I do not care about your submissive type, although it suits you, which is nice. I would like to hang out occasionally as I have missed being able to watch the trashy Kardashian show with someone who appreciates it as much as you did. I think it would benefit all of us if we decided to seek each other out after the funeral, company might do us good.”

Five watched Klaus with a blank face. It wasn’t a big deal if Klaus said no to the suggestion, he would go back to life as before but he wouldn’t mind if Diego and Klaus said yes as he missed them.

“What?” Five’s admission along with Vanya’s hurt Klaus’s head; why hadn’t they said these things earlier instead letting him slip through the cracks. “You didn’t want to be around us – me – before.”

Five shrugged, “And? I was different before; now I want to be around the family I care about. Reginald’s death has given me the perspective I lacked. I care about the people in this room and I want to make an effort to be around you before we all in die in what I suspect may be in extremely ordinary ways.”

“We’ve never been ordinary,” Five replied. “Would that be okay with you Klaus? Diego? Us, being slightly more ordinary than normal. A breakfast here and there, a movie night, hangouts so mundane that people cringe at the thought.”

“I would like that,” Diego informed him, he had missed Five’s straightforward attitude, he didn’t hide anything and Diego enjoyed that, he had had enough lies to last a lifetime.

“Okay,” Klaus said. If Diego thought it was a good idea, then it probably was. Klaus trusted Diego’s judgment more than anything. 

Tightening his grip around Diego, Klaus hesitantly laid his head on his shoulder. “Please we go home now? It’s been a long two hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for continuing to read this story. I appreciate all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks.


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus passively let Diego buckle him into the car still trying to dissect the events that had just occurred; he had been naughty and Klaus could tell by Diego’s posture that he was still upset at him. Klaus deserved the punishment that was about to occur, he shouldn’t have argued with Luther or mentioned Ben – except he missed Ben so bad it hurt and it was Luther’s fault he was no longer around. But now he had gone and made Luther angry because he had forgot to listen to Diego about thinking before arguing and needed to be punished. 

Klaus hated punishments. Before being Diego’s submissive, punishments meant weeks of waiting for cuts to heal, not being able to take it up the ass because a customer had railed him too hard resulting in no money and therefore withdrawal, going hungry - Klaus was accustomed to punishments that physically hurt but Diego didn’t give those type of punishments, he gave lengthy time-outs and lines and Klaus didn’t know which ones he hated more. The punishments from before allowed him to direct his pain onto one location whereas Diego’s punishments made him think and disciplined him mentally and today Klaus felt like he should be disciplined physically, he had upset two dominants, he deserved a harsher punishment, one that really taught him a lesson. 

Diego drove them home in silence also mulling over the recent events. He should have intervened sooner but had frozen in fear as he watched Luther physically harm his submissive; Klaus warranted a time-out and a lecture about how to behave, not words that derived from anger and hatred, words that Klaus didn’t deserve to hear and Diego was furious at himself for letting it happen. Despite their little powwow afterwards, once glance at Klaus told Diego that weeks of progress had vanished. 

Once home, Diego pointed at the kitchen table, “sit. We are going to talk.” 

Diego’s voice left no room for discussion and Klaus perched himself on a chair, head dropped in submission. He was ready to be punished. 

“Head up,” ordered Diego bringing his hand underneath Klaus’s chin and gently lifting it up. “Do not drop your head for anyone. It’s hard remembering that you shouldn’t drop your head and I know the unpleasant interaction with a dominant this morning has you reverting to old ways – ways that aren’t good for you, I’d like you to try not to drop your head again.” 

Even though Klaus’s chin was up, he still averted his gaze from Diego, he wouldn’t dare look at dominant in the eyes while being punished. 

Diego sat back in his chair, the man in front of him was different from the man that had woken up today, Klaus was pandering towards inaccurate submissive tendencies he had been taught rather than the tendencies he should’ve been exhibiting in this situation, his little submissive tendencies. Each type had different requirements of what they needed out of a punishment; for example, type sadists required physical punishment, type brats required public humiliation, and type little required continuous comfort and assistance throughout a punishment. Klaus wasn’t seeking either of those like his body was aching for him to do but instead combing the wrong type tendencies for him so he could be punished and it was wrong. All of it was wrong. 

Diego watched Klaus’s posture remain stiff and ready for punishment, he wanted to pick Klaus up and vigorously shake out all the wrong things he had been taught since they had been apart. If somebody had just reached out, it all would have been different. Diego knew it wasn’t solely his fault Klaus had spent the past decade being abused and believing he was worthless but he wasn’t not to blame, he had abandoned his brother and the pain still cut deep. If somebody had helped, Klaus could’ve created a different life for himself, even found a dominant that loved him.

Diego was grateful he was Klaus’s dominant; the platonic love he had for his brother overflowed and he would do anything to help Klaus learn and get better whilst at the same time helping himself. He was learning to be a dominant and discovering the importance of who he was to others and despite the occasional stutter that Dad has said would be his downfall in life, he was a good dominant and together they were learning and healing. Diego knew that if Klaus wanted to find another dominant, someone that also loved him unconditionally, was good to him, and could fulfill needs that Diego couldn’t, Diego would let him go as long as he could still be Klaus’s friend and brother – he refused to let Klaus slip through his fingers again. For now, Diego was his dominant and he was going to help him get better and love him unconditionally and right now that meant punishing Klaus. 

“Today was rough. Family we haven’t seen for decades, returning to the academy, paparazzi, it was all a bit much, wasn’t it?”

“Yes sir.”

Fuck. Klaus hadn’t said sir in ages and if he was reverting to that word it meant he was deeper into the wrong submissive tendencies than Diego thought and Diego was going to have to approach this different, he would need to direct the conversation more towards Klaus’s submissive side.

“Remember how I don’t like being called sir, what do I like more instead Klaus?”

Klaus dug his fingernails into his palm watching as they drew blood before he replied. “Diego.” The name felt wrong to use during a punishment, he wanted to be a good submissive, he should be saying sir.

Diego observed the way Klaus forced his name out just like he had forced the word sir out, neither term comfortable in Klaus’s mouth. “You don’t want to call me Diego right now do you Klaus?” Diego watched Klaus’s head shake subtly, “but you don’t want to call me sir either do you?” Diego had to squint to see Klaus’s head shake again, as if he was terrified if he said no to Diego, the punishment would be worse. “You’re not comfortable calling me Diego and I don’t like being called sir, let’s stick to the other name you call me, Daddy. Daddy sounds good to me.”

Daddy was a median between the two names, not too submissive but not too informal and Klaus latched onto the suggestion. Klaus gave Diego a nod. 

Diego reached out and took Klaus’s hand supportively before hissing when he saw blood on the inside of his left palm. “Klaus, no.”

Klaus looked down at his cracked hands before holding his palm out for Diego pointedly indicating he wanted more, he deserved more.

“No Klaus.” Diego was firm. “We do not hurt each other or our ourselves, pain is not the goal of punishment and we do not use pain in this household to achieve anything. I think you might benefit from a time-out right now to remember what your therapist and I have been telling you about what living a submissive life means, your importance to the world, what you did to Luther, and what you want. It’s a lot to think about so 30 minutes in the corner – palms on your thighs, no talking. Afterwards we will talk and if it wasn’t enough time for you to learn that what you did today was wrong in regards to Luther, your negative thoughts, and hurting yourself, then we will add another ten minutes. What do you say Klaus?”

“Yes.”

“Yes who?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy,” praised Diego. He placed a chair in the corner and watched Klaus sit down. Diego took a step back and started the timer, it was going to be a long thirty minutes. 

The silence was deafening in Klaus’s ears. The normally welcoming silence cut him to the core, he was alone with nothing, not even the ghosts; it was silence that allowed Klaus’s mind to wander, to reminisce on everything Diego had told him to. Klaus should’ve been more submissive to Luther; it was his fault for getting hurt. It was always his fault and Diego had put him in the corner because he didn’t love him, that was Klaus’s fault too.

Klaus watched as tears dripped onto his shirt wishing Diego hadn’t ordered him to place his hands on his thighs so he could wipe the off or hurt himself. He wanted to feel something other than the sadness blooming in him at the thought Diego no longer loved him. Diego no longer loved him because he upset another dominant, Klaus felt like his insides were twisting into knots at this point briefly thinking this was how Ben felt before he died and he cried harder at the thought. He wished Ben was alive, that Luther hadn’t killed him, that he hadn’t found peace and abandoned Klaus twice – Klaus wanted him so badly and was why he yelled. Luther killed his best friend and walked around like it didn’t matter, that he hadn’t decimated two lives in an instant and Klaus knew he had a right to be angry at him but Diego’s advice on thinking made him understand he could’ve handled it a better way. If he had taken the advice, he would have kept his mouth shut and avoided everything especially the confusion he was currently feeling about his place in the world, what he wanted, and how Diego felt about him.

Diego hadn’t said he loved him before placing him in time-out but that didn’t mean he didn’t. He had stabbed Luther with a knife and he was still here, still by Klaus’s side. Diego had said he mattered and not to let the lessons in his past guide his beliefs but he couldn’t figure out how to stop them, it was all too much. They ruled his thoughts when he didn’t want them too and was why he was so susceptible to Luther’s dominant side, if only he had maintained the backbone he had when he was young, Klaus hated himself for being weak, he never used to be.

Klaus sniffled. He wasn’t weak. He had stood up to Luther and even though he had done it the wrong way, he had stood up to him and he was still alive. He wasn’t going to let the asshole ruin the progress he had made through therapy, the meetings, Diego – fuck Luther, he wasn’t going to break him. The longer he sat there the more Klaus started to believe what he had been told, that he was important and needed to leave behind the submissive ideas that had previously ruled his life and be himself, the one he should’ve accepted a long time ago.

This was why Klaus hated time-outs, it allowed his thoughts to delve past the ones of submission and inadequacy and to the ones he shoved away that reminded him how important he was and how being his submissive type was okay and that he was loved. Klaus hid those thoughts for years never believing they were true but since Diego had become his dominant they were beginning to resurface and he hadn’t automatically pushed them away; Klaus realized it was okay to think you were loved especially now he realized they were true.

“Daddy?” The voice broke through the silence in the room and Diego checked his phone, only fifteen minutes had passed since he had put Klaus in time-out and Klaus never broke the silence of time-outs, something was wrong. “Klaus?”

“Daddy, please can I come out?”

“You know how important time-outs are, you still have fifteen minutes left and then you can come out.”

“No.” Klaus’s voice broke. He didn’t want to break the rule but if he sat there any longer he wasn’t going to be okay. He understood what he had done was wrong and he needed to love himself but if he remained isolated any longer and let his mind go back and forth from previous submissive thoughts to new ones the ghosts lingering on the outskirts of his conscience would be able to break through and he didn’t want them back, he never wanted them back.

“No.” Klaus repeated more firmly still waiting for permission to leave. “You didn’t tell me you loved me before I was put in time-out and its made me feel even more naughty and I know I was wrong in pushing Luther’s buttons and for thinking I deserve a physical punishment and not believing I’m good and for hurting myself and I’m sorry but if you don’t let me out of the corner right now, they’re going to come back and I can’t let them Daddy, please.” 

He hadn’t told Klaus he loved him before the time-out, shit. Klaus insisted that Diego remind him whenever he was being punished that it was out of love and he had forgotten; this was a day full of Diego not living up to his requirements, easy ones to live up to. He had left Klaus even more isolated and the ghosts were coming back, ones that had been at bay for ages and that meant it was bad – Klaus was feeling bad and Diego was partially to blame for forgetting to say I love you. It had been a trying day and Klaus had learned his lesson. 

“I’m s-sorry baby,” Diego said rushing over and placing his hand on Klaus. “We’re all finished with the punishment, you can turn around and let Daddy cuddle you and remind you how much he loves you.”

Klaus launched himself at Diego, tears streaming down his face. “You didn’t say it!” 

“Daddy forgot but he does love you so so much. You’re my whole world, I love you unconditionally.”

“I thought you didn’t say it because you were punishing me,” whimpered Klaus, “and I know I was naughty today but – but that doesn’t mean you can use your love against me, you told me I deserve to be loved.”

“Everybody deserves to be loved, especially you,” said Diego, “and I would never use my love as leverage. Today’s also thrown me for a loop Klaus and I didn’t remember one of our rules and I’m sorry. I love you lots.”

“Good,” Klaus curled himself tighter around Diego allowing Diego for the first time to feel something squishy on his body, Klaus’s pull-up was wet. “I’ll try to remember what you and Nancy have been telling me but it’s tough and I feel like some of its lies and it’s all very confusing.” 

“You make me proud Klaus that you’re taking into consideration what we’ve been saying it means you’re learning and that’s really important. I mean, you’ve already taken into consideration your actions this morning and before that would’ve taken weeks for you to talk about; you wouldn’t be able to do that if you weren’t learning and that’s really impressive, be proud of yourself.”

“I’m trying; can we go cuddle now please? They’re so close to me I can feel them and I don’t want that, please.”

“Of course, but first let’s get you changed, I think you might be wet.”

Klaus looked down in astonishment only now feeling the wet material between his legs, he hadn’t even noticed it was happening. “Can’t we just do it later?” Klaus asked not wanting to let go of Diego’s embrace, “I’ve been wet for longer.”

Diego raised his eyebrows, “should somebody be checking you then? I thought you said you’d tell me when you were wet.”

“No! You don’t need to check!” Klaus exclaimed knowing with his admission he had dug himself into a hole. It was true though, he didn’t notice being wet or the rashes that remained when he was in one for too long but it would be embarrassing for Diego to check him – well maybe, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. The thought of Diego taking charge of that aspect of his life kind of pleased Klaus, whenever Diego was in charge he gave into his little tendencies and remained submissive helping keep the ghosts away whilst simultaneously fulfilling his body’s need to be submissive and if Diego started checking his pull-ups than maybe he’d get less rashes, it was easy to ignore them but it didn’t mean he liked them.

Diego pursed his lips, “We’ll reevaluate that if I catch you wet again.” Diego pulled Klaus’s changing mat out from under the bed and placed it on the bed and then Klaus on top of it. He swiftly cleaned Klaus up before depositing the pull-up in the trash. There was nothing sexual about changing Klaus into a new pull-up, it was quick and just another aspect of their dominant/submissive relationship. “All done!”

Klaus watched Diego pick up the skirt he had worn earlier today and shook his head, “wanna wear something different.”

“What would you like to wear?”

“Pick for me.” That was an unusual request as Klaus rarely relinquished control over his outfit. If he was letting Diego pick then he really was giving up control in that moment and fully trusty Diego, something that was rare for Klaus to do with anyone. 

Diego rummaged through the dresser before pulling out a pair of denim washed overalls, a blue striped shirt, and green crew socks. It was a blander look than Klaus would’ve picked for himself but Diego was thinking ahead of what Klaus would want to wear to the park and he was pretty certain overalls were fashionable but would simultaneously let Klaus remain anchored to his little side and keep the ghosts at bay, and if he dropped, it would be an acceptable outfit Klaus would pick in subspace. Diego didn’t ask Klaus if the outfit was okay and instead helped into the outfit, the buttons on the overalls making a little click when they were attached. “We can put the socks on before we go to the park and we can invite Patch if you want,” Diego told him as he picked him back up. 

Klaus nodded and curled back into Diego grabbing his stuffed cat from the bed, the other stuffed animal he cared about still in the backpack Diego had packed. He liked the outfit Diego had chosen, overalls were cute and he looked especially adorable in them. 

“Diego?” Klaus said after they had been laying together on the couch.

“Yes?”

“Would it be okay if maybe you had a bit more control?” Klaus squeezed the cat tightly in his arms, curling into Diego even more. The question made him queasy, he already gave up so much control when not in subspace, he shouldn’t be asking Diego for more help.

“What would you like me to take care of?” Diego asked him, Klaus despite his type was still pretty independent in who he was and what he wanted and Diego didn’t know what control Klaus wanted to give Diego. 

Klaus shrugged, his mind flashing to the pull-ups, he was too scared to say it. “I’m thinking, but just a little more – if that’s okay.”

Diego tightened his grip around Klaus. “Of course it is Klaus.”

Klaus let out a relieved sigh and laid his head back onto Diego’s shoulder. This day had sucked but in Diego’s arms, Klaus felt loved, and in the end that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clarify that a dominant/submissive relationship is vastly different from a relationship. Two people can be in a relationship and also in a dominant/submissive relationship but they can also have two separate ones. Hope that clarified it for anybody potentially confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Rain drizzled down on their umbrella and Klaus reached for Diego’s hand relieved when their fingers intertwined and Diego pulled him even closer. The contact set the paparazzi buzzing and the questions directed towards them became even more heated but compared to yesterday, Klaus couldn’t bring himself to care; they could write whatever they wanted, he needed to be close to Diego.

They were the last to arrive. It was Diego’s idea, if they arrived late they could slip in without being noticed and hide in the back. Diego knew Allison would be good on her threat if she caught sight of Klaus near the altar and wasn’t willing to put Klaus in another dangerous situation, showing up late seemed like the most non-confrontational option and although Diego only truly cared what Klaus wanted he wasn’t going to anger his sister and end up mind-controlled.

They stood somberly in the back, neither of them releasing the grip on the other. Klaus was using the contact as a life line, as long as Klaus felt Diego he was grounded and could get through the miserable funeral. There were no flowers lining the casket, no peaceful music playing in the background, nothing was bright about the event and it made Klaus even more weary, a pop of colour would have done everyone some good.

Klaus had seen Allison’s posture stiffen at their late entrance and Klaus was even more thankful Diego had suggested coming late, no way in the world could he have dealt with taking public mourning photos with all his siblings when two of them wanted to punish him on sight.

It was a quick funeral and before other mourners could start to talk to them, giving them their “condolences,” Klaus was dragging Diego out the back door not stopping until they reached the car. They had shown their face at the funeral and that would keep the public at bay, Klaus refused to attend a reception with all of Reginald’s old buddies pestering him with questions about growing up in the Academy and how sorry they were for his passing, as if they cared, they came out of curiosity and Klaus wasn’t going to provide them with answers.

Slamming the car door behind him, Klaus slumped into his seat. “Fucking Christ, who knew so many people cared about that old twat. They were itching for a show, waiting for a typical Umbrella Academy meltdown, sucks for them though – ha! Glad we are out of that shit hole.”

“Watch your language,” warned Diego an idea stemming from last night’s conversation popping into his head. Klaus wanted him to have more control, he’d test out the waters to see if Klaus wanted his language watched.

“Watch my language?” Klaus rolled his eyes, “yeah – okay, like that’s going to fucking happen.”

“Klaus,” Diego warned again leaning over and buckling him in. “I said watch your language and I mean it. You wanted me to take more control and I think me, helping you curb the fluidity in which you swear could be one of those ways.”

“That’s not what I want!” Klaus exclaimed feeling extremely constrained by the suggestion of having his speech monitored. He wanted Diego to have more control in the aspects of his life he was willing to give him the reigns on, speech was not one of them. Being type little had already started messing with his speech, remaining in his submissive tendencies caused him to slip into younger vocabulary more frequently than before and he wasn’t going to give up swearing, over his dead body he would.

“That’s not what you want? I specifically recall you saying you needed to give up more control in your life, if swearing is something you wouldn’t like me to control, what is? Tell me so I can understand better, I can’t read your mind on how you want me to take care of you, you need to tell me what you want and I will.”

Klaus sunk into the leather seat wishing it would swallow him whole, he was never embarrassed about what he wanted when it came to Diego but this request made his stomach twist painfully and he felt that he would throw up if he said what he wanted. It was embarrassing, so so embarrassing. He wanted Diego to check him, to remind Klaus who was always in charge and protect him, help remind him he was submissive and keep the ghosts away. It was painfully embarrassing. “Look, it’s uh, Diego, I don’t want to say, it’s embarrassing,” Klaus said drawing out the r’s in the word embarrassing.

That piqued Diego’s interest. Klaus was never embarrassed, ashamed yes, but never embarrassed by what he wanted. If Klaus felt brave enough to even suggest he was, then Diego was clueless on what Klaus wanted. They hadn’t broached the topic of introducing sexual play into their dominant/submissive relationship and Diego didn’t know if that’s what Klaus was trying to suggest, that was the only thing Diego could think of that would make him embarrassed and if Klaus asked for it Diego didn’t know if he had the nerve to say no despite how uncomfortable it would make him feel. Klaus was his submissive, not his partner, and including that in their relationship wasn’t what Diego wanted. “Is it sexual?”

Klaus choked on his spit. “What the fuck Diego?”

“I-I dunno! It’s just you said it made you embarrassed and it-it popped into my head. So no, it isn’t sexual?” Diego anxiously awaited the response.

“No of course it’s not – goddam it no, that’s gross you wanker,” Klaus replied, his face turning a darker shade of red than Diego’s. He didn’t want it to be sexual but if Diego did, he could accommodate, Klaus was phenomenal in all aspects of sex but his body didn’t crave to please Diego sexually even though he was his dominant. From his dominant, Klaus craved comfort and reassurance and love, and yes one day if he ever had another dominant, he might be open to intertwining a partnership with the dominant/submissive relationship, but not with Diego. Diego was his dominant and that was it. Klaus bit his lip, if Diego wanted to bring sexual things into it, Klaus was willing to sacrifice his little cravings of only being taken care of by a dominant, by Diego, if it meant not losing him – he couldn’t lose Diego again. Klaus’s voice went quiet as he twisted his legs into himself, “unless that’s what you want. I’ll do it for you.”

“No!” Diego responded with a relieved sigh. The way Klaus had phrased his response indicated to Diego that he was also opposed to introducing anything sexual to their dominant/submissive relationship, thank god. “No Klaus, I want to be your dominant because it makes me happy. I don’t want anything sexual from you, I only want to take care of you like I should’ve when I was younger not to mention I also have tendencies to fill, and taking care of you helps tick those boxes. I’m so sorry I jumped to that conclusion, it was the only thing I could think that would make you embarrassed. I know submissive’s have needs and many dominants who are in a dominant/submissive relationship tend to fulfill them but I don’t want that, I’m sorry – I-I don’t know why that’s the first thing I thought when you said embarrassed.”

“Please, god, don’t apologize. I don’t want it either. I can get myself off if I want and for Christ sake, if I want to fuck, I will. My submissive side isn’t even about pleasing dominants in that aspect, I’m a type little and the last thing on my mind when I’m thinking about dominants, especially you, is sex – ugh shut up Klaus! Stop talking about sex to your dominant, this is gross!”

“Conversation over,” Diego said, his hand drawing an invisible line. “Neither of us want to introduce sexual play into this relationship, fantastic, we will never discuss it again. Finished. Done. End of discussion. At least now there’s no way whatever you want would be more embarrassing than the conversation we just had.”

“Maybe,” muttered Klaus, broaching the subject of pull-ups now felt even weirder.

“So tell me, what is it that you want from me to help you give up control?”

Klaus let out the loudest sigh Diego had ever heard, his hand running through his hair and pulling it tightly. Diego grabbed both Klaus’s wrists before he could continue knowing the self-destructive tendencies Klaus used to motivate himself. He was getting better at not using them to ask for what he wanted but in stressful situations like these, Klaus reverted to his old ways. “Klaus, do not use pain as a motivator. I want to help, please.”

Klaus let his eyes trail from the hands clutching his wrists protectively to Diego’s warm eyes, they were so supportive and Klaus knew Diego would accommodate his request, it was humiliating but would never be as humiliating as being asked by your adopted sibling and dominant if you wanted something sexual out of a relationship. Vomit.

“I want you to check me,” Klaus blurted out breaking free from Diego’s grip and crossing his arms defensively across his chest. “Please don’t be mad because as I say it out loud it sounds sexual wanting you to check me and stuff and maybe change me if I’m wet because my groin’s involved and all but it’s not, I swear. Fucking tits this isn’t how I wanted this to go – it’s just when you teased me yesterday about needing somebody to check me to make sure I wasn’t wet, I dunno, it made me realize how much I wanted it, to give up control of it. It appeals to my little side and I know and I’m sorry but I promise it wasn’t meant to be like sexual or anything, I want somebody to control it so I don’t have to – I forget all the time anyway, fuck, sorry.”

“That isn’t sexual Klaus,” reassured Diego almost laughing at the absurdity of the situation; how had they both construed the situation so badly that Klaus asking Diego to start checking him for accidents had resulted in a long-winded and nervous request for something that was entirely non-sexual and within Diego’s comfort zone. Checking pull-ups was something a Daddy would do and it pandered to Klaus’s type tendencies and would help him remain grounded regardless of how submissive he was feeling, it would always be a reminder, “and yes, I’m comfortable helping you give up control in that aspect. From now on, I’m in charge of your pull-ups, wet or dry, meaning I’ll check you whenever because you no longer have to worry about the state of them, I am in charge and as all our other rules go, if either of us want to stop or change something, we will say so.”

Diego sat comfortably back in his seat, a buzz coming from his back pocket. “Are you good with that Klaus?” A nod from Klaus. “Is that what you were trying to insinuate when you asked me for more control or are there other things that have been nagging at the back of your mind, things you want me to help with or do?”

“I want you to make me wear bibs – in public,” Klaus whispered, if he could’ve turned a darker shade of red, he would have. He was tired of pretending to hate the bibs, they protected his immaculate outfits from stains, something he was now prone to getting, stupid little tendencies making him a messy eater.

“Anything else?”

“And I want you to take me to the park more often because I like feeding the ducks even though you make us feed them healthy alternative duck food or whatever instead of bread and I know it’s not really a control thing I just like the park and maybe somedays you pick out my outfit instead of me but only when I say so, I liked the overall outfit yesterday so there is potential in you but that one is only when I ask, when I really feel the need to be submissive without being in subdrop.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. I’m drained, can we go eat or something? I’m hella hungry Diego,” Klaus said closing further discussion on the topic, he had hit his limit on being embarrassed and needed something to refuel him.

“Sure, I was thinking the taco place near the library, and we could pick up a new book or two to read?”

“I thought we were going to read A Little Princess?”

“That book is for bed time,” replied Diego pulling out his phone to check the message. “You still need a book to read during the day, remember that was one of the AA suggestions, to have something to distract you?”

Klaus rolled his eyes, “AA is dumb, all the meetings are dumb and I want to stop going to them.”

“You’re almost at your 60-day chip,” Diego said proudly, “you don’t want to give that up.”

“I guess not,” grumbled Klaus when in reality he did. He craved the taste of alcohol, the smooth burn it gave running down his throat and the blissful numbness it granted but he couldn’t disappoint Diego, not after all the progress they had made.

“Speaking of food, Vanya texted or I guess Five.” Diego held his phone up to Klaus so he could read the message. _Hi. This is Five on Vanya’s phone. We are going to the burger joint on 5th street at 12:30pm, please reply if you would like to join._

“Want to go?”

“I don’t know,” Klaus replied. He wanted to go but apart from yesterday, he hadn’t interacted with them in ten years and and they had seen Klaus be broken into a little ragdoll, he wasn’t ready to face them and rekindle a relationship they both said they wanted but Klaus didn’t know if it was out of pity or spite, he wasn’t ready to find out, he would never be ready though. “Okay, but no bib.”

Diego started the engine, “ha – you wish little man, no way in the world you’re getting out of wearing a bib less than a minute after asking me to make you wear them in public.”

“No seriously Diego, not at this lunch, please.”

“You’re going to wear one Klaus, we are going to a burger joint and you know how messy you are when you eat burgers and I doubt you want to stain that velvet shirt with burger juice.”

Klaus scowled at the logic of Diego’s argument. “I don’t want to Diego, not in front of them.”

Diego paused, of course Klaus wouldn’t be comfortable being himself around Vanya and Five but Diego refused to let Klaus hide behind a smokescreen of who he was, Klaus needed to accept that others would accept him for who he was and part of that was being a type little submissive. Vanya and Five could help Klaus come to the realization that people could accept him for who he was and what he needed, the bib stayed. “They know you’re a little and don’t care remember? You’re wearing a bib, end of discussion.”

Klaus crossed his arms in defiance and glared out the window, he hated when Diego was right.


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus wearily eyed the backpack lying next to Diego, the prospect of having to wear a bib in front of Vanya and Five frightened him, he couldn’t bear to be ridiculed for it but at the same time he didn’t want to stain his velvet shirt, velvet was a horrible fabric to clean. Klaus stared at the door waiting for the others to arrive. 

“Glad you guys could make it,” Five said sliding into the booth across from them, Vanya in tow. She gave them a smile as she readjusted her posture sitting straight – she even sat different from how Diego remembered, no more hunched shoulders, hair cascading around her face, Vanya’s posture even conveyed the confidence she lacked as a child. 

“Thanks for the invite,” Diego said and an awkward silence arose as nobody was really sure what to say, how to break the ice after years of not speaking to each other.

“Short funeral,” started Five. It frustrated him when others made silence awkward, silence was comfortable and yet people insisted it meant the conversation wasn’t going well and would project their uncomfortableness onto others, mainly him, and he didn’t understand why they couldn’t be as comfortable as he was with silence.

“No colour,” spoke Klaus, his fingernails beginning to dig into his palm, he needed control of the situation. He was stopped before he could draw blood with Diego’s hand wrapping into his own and putting Klaus’s other hand palm down on his thigh; Klaus knew by how Diego had placed his hands that if he got caught trying to hurt himself again, he would be in trouble. Klaus screwed his face up in discomfort at Diego taking away his only form of release, he needed something to be confident and without drugs or alcohol to let him be loose in conversation, he needed pain to stimulate himself. Diego punished him whenever he did it but he couldn’t stop, it was a tough habit to break. 

Five eyed them curiously, this wasn’t the Diego or Klaus he remembered. Diego was still shorter then him but his shoulders had filled out and he had an air of authority about him, one that he lacked when he was younger, Five could tell he was proud of what he had accomplished and his status. Klaus on the other hand radiated nervous energy but he lacked the jitteriness he had when they were teenagers; his eyes weren’t darting around the room and he had sat still for almost five minutes before twitching, it was as if something different was grounding him to earth than the numbness Fie had become accustomed to growing up – it was all very intriguing. 

“Yes, it was quite drab,” agreed Five reaching out and grabbing one of the menus on the table. “Father never liked colour, he claimed it was created for those who couldn’t find joy in academia, a load of crock as I find joy in both.”

“What are you doing now Five?” Diego questioned grabbing a menu for himself and Klaus. 

“You haven’t heard?” Five replied incredulously, he was a world renowned nuclear physicist, it was common knowledge in his circle. 

“Uh – no?”

Five pursed his lips and the look he gave Diego was one of disappointment. “Not a surprise now that I think about it, you wouldn’t be involved in my line of work. I am a nuclear physicist, I won the Nobel Prize in 2015 for the discovery of a new atom, do you not read the newspaper? Oh, never mind, it’s alright you don’t know.”

“I was at the award ceremony,” piped in Vanya, “and I don’t think anybody understood what Five was talking about so don’t worry about not knowing, you’re not missing out on much.”

“Not missing out on much-” began Five, “-a new atom Vanya! It changed the way molecular mass was counted, wha – not missing out on much! My goodness.”

Klaus let out a little giggle at Five’s disgruntled look over the absurdity of them not knowing he had practically reinvented molecules, it seemed like pretty big news but he definitely wouldn’t have been reading the paper in 2015. “Sounds awesome,” Klaus said feeling himself loosen up, Five’s rant reminded him of longwinded discussion between the whole Academy on topics he never understood, it felt like old times for a moment.

“Yes. Thank you Klaus, it is as you say, awesome.” Five gave him an affirmative nod, “and you two? It’s clear you’re in a dominant/submissive relationship, how did that start?”

“Hold on,” Vanya said holding her hand up, “why don’t you start with a less intrusive question Five, we haven’t seen them for ten years, there are other aspects about their lives you must be curious about, we can talk about all this-,” Vanya waved her hand at Diego and Klaus, “-later.”

Klaus wanted to hug Vanya, as if the first thing he wanted them to know about his life was how he had ended up as Diego’s submissive, no thanks.

“Diego, why don’t you tell Five how being on the force is? He enjoys crazy cop stories,” offered Vanya.

“Oh yeah, okay. The force is fine, it’s a lot more paperwork than you think but there are always a few crazy days out in the field. I think one of the weirdest thing that happened to me was during the pursuit of a robber, she was high off her mind and thought escaping underground was best so I had to follow her into a sewer only to find her stuck halfway down the ladder, her belt had snagged on something and she couldn’t undo it, it was very strange to say the least,” Diego told them recalling the memory. He didn’t tell them the whole story as it had actually resulted in her catching sight of Diego, ripping herself off the ladder and dropping half a story to only be impaled on a rod below; it was gruesome and Diego tried to shield Klaus from those topics knowing how upset they made him. He didn’t play down the other stories for Klaus knowing he hated being lied to but he always sugarcoated ones about druggies and homeless people understanding that it hit a bit close to home.

“Impressive,” approved Five, “Klaus?”

Klaus shook his head, he hadn’t done anything his whole life worth mentioning nor could he really remember most of it and the memories that flashed before his eyes were drug fueled and submissive heavy, he tended not to divulge those memories as he came off poorly. The memories reminded him how wrong he had been in believing he was nothing and the reminders of self-worth and how to live a good submissive life still lingered with him and he preferred to forgot they ever existed. He wanted to move on.

“Klaus does yoga,” prompted Diego giving his hand a squeeze understanding Klaus’s reluctance to discuss his past; he had only slowly begun mentioning it to Diego in passing and it broke Diego’s heart whenever Klaus let something slip as it was one miserable story after another. Klaus didn’t need to suddenly bare himself to the others, he needed something else to think and talk about, Diego was giving him a line.

Klaus nodded eagerly, “yeah yoga! I’m fucking flexible and all the old biddies swoon over me, one even asked me for my number,” grinned Klaus. He hadn’t given it to her of course but yoga was fun.

“You have to teach me how to do yoga,” Vanya said, “and Five too.”

“I am not doing yoga protested Five, “I will observe but you will not catch me partaking in such an activity, I am not a hipster as they call it. Do you work Klaus?”

It took Klaus a moment to get out the word “no,” unable to control how his fingernails inched towards his palm. He was deeply ashamed he didn’t work, he had no qualifications and since living with Diego had spent most of his time with Diego, at yoga, going to meetings, and trying to maintain his submissive needs and the cravings; he wasn’t ready for a job, maybe never with how heavily he played into his submissive side. He wouldn’t mind doing something in the art field but he didn’t even know how to get started as he was concentrating on recovering, it felt like a full time job to him. “I know I should,” started Klaus not wanting to acknowledge Diego in the situation, “but Diego said it was okay, actually good that I don’t, at least not until I’m better but maybe I should get a part-time job so I can help with the bills and stuff because I’m a lot and Diego doesn’t need all that and-” Klaus was cut off by Diego.

“Hush Klaus, you know you don’t need to work, I provide for you remember? It’s okay and if you’re ready to work later than you will because you want to but not because you feel you are required to contribute; I’m the dominant remember?”

“Many type littles do not work,” pointed out Five nonchalantly, “especially those that for them to be healthy and function properly they are required to remain in tune with their submissive side more frequently than not. I would not worry about not working if you are a submissive little who panders to it more than others which it seems to me you are and that is okay.”

Klaus’s jaw dropped open, he had forgotten how observant Five was, the sneaky bastard. “So you don’t care that I’m a little, that I don’t work?” Klaus inquired.

Both Vanya and Five shook their heads, and Vanya spoke. “No Klaus. You are a submissive, this is literally who you are, we can’t and wouldn’t be upset with you for being yourself. You’ve been denied that privilege most of your life and neither of us care at all, you deserve to be yourself Klaus, no matter what. And screw working, we all just inherited 20% of Father’s estate and both Five and I discussed giving you 5% each of our share, we hope that is okay with you.” 

Diego smiled at those words relieved to hear them come out of Vanya’s mouth, it was another reminder for himself and Klaus that people cared, that their siblings cared. Plus, Vanya's suggestion on giving Klaus 5% of his inheritance was a great idea, he would need to bring it up to Klaus later.

“Five?”

“My sentiments exactly,” Five told him. “Plus, you make a cute type little submissive.”

Klaus released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in, he had doubted the authenticity of their conversation yesterday about supporting him and wanting to hang out and to hear it again made him more reassured that they did want to rekindle the relationship because they liked who he was, not to use it as leverage in the future and he had just inherited 10% of his Father's fortune, it was all overwhelming. “Well thank you, I’m pretty adorable no matter the situation.”

The waiter arrived shortly after and took their orders leaving them alone again to chat at the table and catch each other up on the past ten years. Klaus remained quiet for most of the discussion, he didn’t have much to contribute that wouldn’t make everyone extremely uncomfortable at the table. Klaus enjoyed hearing about all of them, Diego even told snippets of his life that Klaus hadn’t heard, his favourite one being him walking in on his co-workers smooching in the evidence room, Diego’s face would have been a funny sight to see.

“Here you guys go!” The waitress exclaimed precariously balancing four plates of food in her arms. She placed Vanya’s lentil burger down, then Klaus’s double bacon cheeseburger, Five’s burger with avocado, and lastly Diego’s burger with a salad for the side instead of fries earning a roll of the eyes from Klaus. “What!” He exclaimed raising his hands in defense, “the doctor said less carbs!”

“Yeah because you’re a billion years old,” replied Klaus, “whereas I have the body of an Olympic athlete so I can eat whatever I want. Klaus picked up a fry and took a bite letting out a loud moan, “mmmmm, delicious, so full of carbs.”

More like the body of a recovering addict thought Vanya as she delicately took a bite of her own burger. She could see the scars covering Klaus’s body, the way he twitched in his seat, and the nervous energy around him. She could sense emotions and both times she had been around Klaus he had been sheathed in a ball of nervous energy. It may have been her imagination but it looked like it was shrinking and Vanya hoped that meant the desire to be high was decreasing.

“Lucky you,” Diego said with a grin before leaning over and unzipping the backpack at his side, Klaus’s face dropping at the action. “C’mon Diego, seriously I said no,” he whispered.

“Don’t lie,” Diego replied, directing his hushed tone at Klaus so the other’s couldn’t hear. “I know you want me to make you wear it, so hush and be Daddy’s good boy.”

“Fine,” Klaus said reluctantly, “but if they make fun of me, you better knife them.”

“Agreed,” Diego said shifting Klaus slightly before reaching up and securing a polka dot bib around his neck, the little white button on the back clicking as it secured. 

Klaus turned red once he felt the fabric rest on his chest, he was wearing a bib in public and he felt ever so submissive – it was wonderful. Fuck his body for being programmed to enjoy being little. 

“Not a word,” Klaus said pointing his finger accusingly at the others, “not a fucking word you got it?”

Vanya bit her lip from commenting, the sight of Klaus with a bib wrapped around his neck was the cutest thing she had seen in years and she wished she could take a photo to capture the moment and the feeling the bib elicited from Klaus, he was calmer now, embarrassed but calmer.

Five couldn’t resist and broke into a smile surprised at himself for the emotional response, but this was adorable. “Messy eater?”

“I said not a word!” Klaus exclaimed threateningly waving a knife at him.

“Yeah, he’s a messy eater,” teased Diego picking up his burger, “my little messy eater.”

Klaus blushed, he was Diego’s messy little eater. “Shut up Diego.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for the lovely comments on the last chapter, they are such a joy to read and do mean a lot. 
> 
> Seriously, thanks to all who commented and for all still enjoying this story, I'm glad you like it as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> And if you enjoy something, drop a comment, I'd love to know!


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you excited for today?”

Klaus bounced eagerly up and down disturbing the neat arrangement of pillows Diego had done moments ago, “yes! We is going to the park and Patch is coming and you said she’s bringing Marcus so I getta play with both of them and we gonna feed the ducks together, I’m so excited Daddy!”

“I can tell you’re excited but if you don’t let Daddy dress you, we won’t be able to make it to the park and we might not see Patch and Marcus!”

“No ‘atch?” Klaus whimpered ceasing his jumping and plopping down on the edge of the bed, “but you promised and you said you can’t break promises!” 

“I’m only teasing,” Diego replied sliding a cropped long-sleeve orange shirt over Klaus’s head and helping him put his arms into the sleeves, “remember that Daddy likes to tease sometimes, it’s fun to joke around.”

Teasing was confusing in subdrop, he could never tell if Diego was threatening him or teasing him when he made those comments but despite the confusion of sometimes being teased when in subdrop, Klaus overall enjoyed it. Subdrop could last an hour or a whole day and unless Klaus forced himself to stop, there was no timeline and Klaus hoped the drop would fall towards a longer drop today, he liked going to the park when little. The people he talked to were nicer and Diego would sometimes give him extra feed because he had been well-behaved and it was nice being out in the world and protected from its nasty nature. Klaus also enjoyed the park not in drop but they were two different experiences, both nice. 

“Teasing remember?” Diego repeated, tying Klaus’s converse, “you can tease me back, maybe I’m wearing something silly.”

“Shirt is silly,” Klaus informed him after having run his hand over the fabric, “not soft, lacks prettiness, no Diego at all.”

“My shirt isn’t Diego?”

Klaus eagerly nodded, “no Diego! You being boring today, boring Daddy!” 

Diego placed his hand on his chest and fake gasped, “boring! My stars, I guess I need to entertain you better and we can start with the park, do you think they beat us there?”

“They always early!” Klaus yelled sprinting out of the room, he was ready to go. 

Unsurprisingly, Patch and Marcus had beat them to the park and could be seen chatting on a bench upon arrival. Klaus stood slightly behind Diego, nervous; he had yet to interact with Marcus when in subspace and his stomach was in knots. Klaus literally owed Marcus his life and his approval for who he was meant everything to him, if Marcus disproved of what he was biologically required to do, Klaus would revert back to denial and he was just beginning to like his submissive self. “Good morning!”

“Mornin’,” said Diego releasing Klaus’s hand and pushing him forward slightly; Klaus had been overcompensating who he was all morning by being loud and flighty and Diego knew it was because of this moment when Marcus would meet Klaus in drop for the first time. In drop, Klaus acted skittish and quiet around uncomfortable situations whereas the Klaus most people knew had a give-no-fucks attitude and seeing Klaus act like a different person was confusing for some, Diego hoped it wouldn’t be confusing for Marcus otherwise Klaus would spiral and Diego hated taking steps back in their progress, Klaus had been doing so well excluding his self-harming tendencies and it was tough for Diego to handle those tendencies let alone the others when Klaus would deny himself food or rest if he had more than Diego. 

Diego hated the self-harm tendencies the most because they were the toughest to monitor and punish. Pain was a motivational technique – pain brought power in Klaus’s mind and he utilized that idea to push him to do things he was uncomfortable with. It was baby steps but Diego refused to cave and leave Klaus with a remaining bad habit and that was why he enjoyed it when Klaus dropped, it gave him time to reassess ways on dealing with stressful situations that didn’t include pain. That’s why for Diego, what Marcus said next was important, his approval would push Klaus further away from his horrible motivational techniques and to further accept his submissive side.

“You’ve got it,” encouraged Diego giving him a nudge forward.

Klaus bit his lip and gave them a feeble wave, his enthusiasm about seeing them deflating, he was scared. “Hi Pat. Hi Mars.”

Klaus shortened names in subdrop and it was out of sheer determination that Marcus didn’t whoop when he heard his new nickname, Mars was so much cooler than Pat. Pat was boring, Mars reminded him of Roman gods, he liked a nickname that equated him with that. “Hiya Klaus, you excited to feed the ducks today? Your Daddy was telling me you might have even brought me a bag of feed, is that true?”

Klaus felt a weight lift off his chest and he gave an eager nod, Marcus liked him in drop. Klaus thrust his hand out and dropped a Ziploc bag of food into the outstretched hand without hesitation already feeling his excitement returning. “Daddy made all us bags and mines got the most because I was super good at um, lunch yesterday, so I gots a lot of it but you can have mine if you want, you always good.”

“I wouldn’t dare take away your reward for being good, you deserve it,” Marcus told him politely pushing away Klaus’s bag of food.

Marcus telling him he was good felt almost as euphoric as Diego telling him, Klaus cared about the opinions of the people in front of him and if Marcus thought he deserved the extra food then he did – he had been really good at lunch. Feeling more comfortable, Klaus tugged on Diego’s jacket and pointed at the lake, “we go feed them now? They’re hungry!”

“We can’t let them starve!” Marcus exclaimed jumping up from the bench, “go Klaus, go! We must feed them before they starve.”

Klaus looked at Diego with wide eyes. “We gotta go Daddy! I hated being hungry and so must the duckies, please can I go ahead?”

“Thank you for asking, you may go but make sure you don’t move from the dock!”

Klaus broke into a sprint and all three watched as he dashed towards the docks stopping just short of the edge. Diego let out a sigh of relief, Klaus had slipped once on the wooden slats and torn up his hands, Diego didn’t want to relieve the blood and wails that had resulted from the spill.

“He seems to be doing well,” commented Eudora as they leisurely strolled towards the dock. “How was the funeral?”

“Terrible,” Diego told them, “Klaus got assaulted by my brother Luther and left out of the will entirely, it wasn’t a great day for him.”

“What about you?” Marcus inquired, “he was your Dad too and it must have been tough going back.”

Diego couldn’t help but laugh, Marcus had no idea how true that statement was. Diego’s experience returning held no weight against Klaus’s return but it hadn’t been as easy as he pretended. He couldn’t dismiss the fact that Grace was nowhere to be seen when they explored the mansion and Diego had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that they wouldn’t be seeing her again and there would be no funeral to mourn her and she’d fade away out of existence, that realization frightened Diego. Yes, their mother may have been programmed to love but she deserved better than fizzling out in a storage room until Pogo died and gave away the location. 

The thoughts on abandoning his mother occupied most of his time during the return but also passing memories of his old bedroom where he had cried himself to sleep after every case because he couldn’t get the words out, Ben’s funeral, hitting Vanya with a knife by accident, sitting around the dining room table and receiving their classifications, it had been a day of tainted memories resurfacing reminding him life growing up hadn’t been easy and that was as a dominant, he couldn’t fathom Klaus’s experience. Overall, dealing with his Dad’s passing was horrible and only time would give him what he needed, affirmation he lived a good life, that he and Klaus lived good lives.

“It was rough for me too.” There was no use lying to Marcus, he could sniff deceit a mile away. “It uh-brought up memories I like to forget.”

“It’s over,” Marcus told him giving him a firm pat on the back. “You came out in one piece and can heal plus Patch told me you just inherited a ton of money so I’m expecting you to shout lunch today.”

“Ha – as if,” grinned Diego feeling some of the tension in his shoulder’s draining away until he caught sight of Marcus’s pursed lips. “What’s wrong?”

“Whose Klaus talking to?” 

Diego’s head whipped around spotting Klaus with a stranger’s hand on his shoulder. Diego didn’t recognize him, he was shorter than Klaus, roughly 5’9” with buzzcut brown hair and posture that screamed dominant. This was not good. “I-I don’t know.” 

Diego picked up his pace not wanting to spook Klaus by running towards him, for all he knew they could be talking about the weather or Klaus could be trying out a pickup line, which would be unusual in drop but Diego didn’t want to interrupt a conversation that was harmless. Klaus wouldn’t function if he thought Diego didn’t trust him talking to strangers, he’d become more fidgety around people than he already was if the prospect of Diego being upset at him for talking to strangers was a possibility and Diego wouldn’t let that happen. 

“-you faggot.” The words caught in the wind and Diego understood his false hope had been false, the conversation wasn’t harmless. Diego practically sprinted the rest of the way, his hand on the concealed knife underneath his shirt only slowing down the last few steps and faking a grin. “Hi!”

Klaus took a step away from the man when Diego approached already starting to block out the event, this had happened once before and it had been annoying but Klaus wasn’t bothered by it, he wasn’t hiding from his past, he just wasn’t talking about it. 

The customer standing next to him had waltzed confidently up to him and had placed a strong hand on his shoulder before Klaus could tell him to fuck off. 

“Glad I’ve caught you,” he began and Klaus grimaced, the way he was breathing was labored, why was he breathing so heavily? Klaus bit hard down on the sore in his mouth, he wanted the man to leave so he could feed the ducks.

“You’ve been missing from your alleyway for a while now, I was beginning to worry you died.”

Klaus clutched the food tightly ready to wield it as a weapon, he may have been in drop but he still knew how to fight. “No longer in business.”

“That’s how you’re going to play it?” Klaus felt the grip tighten around his shoulder and an involuntary whimper slipped from his lips resulting in a mirthless laugh. “Your tolerance for pain hasn’t changed you faggot.”

“No,” Klaus said stomping his foot. He felt fuzzy, he was back and forth on how to deal: to cry to Diego or to knock the man unconscious. It was easier refusing customers when he could push away his submissive side, but he refused to lie down and let this mean man believe he was playing around, he wasn’t teasing him, this was serious. “I said no. Get away or I’m gonna scream and then my Daddy is gonna come hurt you and then I’ll hurt you. I said I’m no longer in business.” The hand abruptly dropped from his shoulder and Klaus sighed relieved rubbing away the pain.

The man stared at him dumbfounded, he thought they were playing a game but if his old plaything was claiming Daddy was going to hurt him, the situation had changed. He sighed, it was sad losing his favourite prostitute but he could manage, there was always another one waiting to be paid. 

“Hi!” Diego repeated cutting the tension between the two men in front of him. “I’m Diego, Klaus’s dominant.” Diego held his hand out authoritatively letting his shirt ride up slightly to expose the knife underneath, the threat was evident. 

The man defensively held up his hands refusing Diego’s hand. “Nice to meet you Diego but it seems there has been a misunderstanding. I’ll be on my way now.”

Diego took a threatening step towards him, his voice dropping low. “I catch you around here again and I-I’ll e-end you, do you understand?”

“It was a serious misunderstanding,” repeated the man deflating in confidence. “Klaus is no longer in business. I have received the message and am removing myself from the situation. I will not contact or acknowledge anybody on this dock but be warned, I’m a good man and I can recognize when somebody leaves the business, others will not, be careful.” With that, he walked away his air of confidence returning the further distance there was between him and Diego.

The way he phrased his response to Diego’s threat made Diego suspect that the burly man walking away worked in the defense field and Diego hoped he didn’t interact with him on the stand; he could never separate the information that he was one of Klaus’s old and apparently kinder customer with him being a lawyer. 

“Baby, who was that?”

“Nobody you need to worry about,” Klaus replied dismissively already turning back to feeding the ducks. 

Diego was baffled, if Klaus thought that was a conversation he didn’t have to concern himself with he was terrified about the ones that Klaus thought justified worry. “That is not going to fly mister,” Diego told him sternly, that conversation would not be dismissed. “What that an old customer?”

Diego knew Klaus was tightlipped about his past but he had been hoping in subspace Klaus would let something slip especially since they had just interacted with it. Nothing. Instead, Diego watched Klaus chew on his lip before holding up his feed, “wanna feed the duckies?”

Klaus heard the sigh but there were lines he refused to cross, one of them being letting Diego into his past, it would be too much for both of them. Diego would put him on a leash because he would be terrified of Klaus getting hurt and Klaus wouldn’t be able to stand the judgment he would receive on what he had done for money, he barely mentioned any of it to Nancy. At least the customer he had just talked too prided himself on anonymity, Klaus wouldn’t be seeing him again nor had he really been worried about that niche of customers, what he worried about were the others, the vicious ones. 

“Duckies?” Klaus repeated, his voice small, “please Daddy, duckies.”

Diego reluctantly took a handful absentmindedly scattering it across the water and pulling Klaus into a tight hug. “I’m here when you’re ready to talk,” he informed him. Some days he felt them going backwards, two steps forward one step back; Diego prayed one day Klaus would be confident enough to talk about it but until then, two steps forward, one shitty step back.


	12. Chapter 12

Roughly an hour had passed since they had stopped feeding the ducks and had moved on to the playground designed for type littles. All the equipment was scaled to fit an adult sized body and Klaus could be seen darting back and forth on the bridge from where the other three sat comfortably on a bench, Diego keeping a watchful eye on Klaus as they chatted. 

It was there that Patch finally felt comfortable bringing up the situation. “Who was that?”

“Who?” Diego asked sitting straighter to get a better look at Klaus, he didn’t want him to be talking to another suspicious figure.

“The man from before, the one that flew by us on the pier, is everything okay?”

Diego let out an unkind laugh, no everything wasn’t okay. “I don't know who that was because Klaus won’t talk to me, plus my dad’s dead, and our new boss won’t shut up about how I was part of The Umbrella Academy so no, everything is not dandy.”

Patch reassuringly placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze, “took you long enough.” 

Diego looked at her quizzically, “what took me long enough?” 

“Admitting that everything isn’t okay. You have a stony exterior Diego and I’m worried by how easily you brushed over your issues earlier. Marcus and I adore Klaus and love hearing about him but we care about you too; you were my first partner on the force and I, gosh, I worry Diego. I want hear about your life and support you, please let me help, let us help.”

“Patch,” Diego said kindly, the shield he had up melting slightly. It tended to slip his mind that Patch cared, nobody had truly cared about his pain before and the reminder that someone did, it made him feel all fuzzy and warm inside. For someone that wasn’t part of the family to say they cared, it meant a lot. “Thanks.”

“I’ll ask her to lay off,” Patch told him taking her hand off Diego’s and leaning back into the bench. “Our boss, do you think she was a fan when she was a kid?”

Diego scoffed, “was a fan? Still a fan you mean. I think she had fantasies growing up about being in charge of an Umbrella Academy member and now she gets to live her wildest dreams. I mean, especially because it’s me, nothing could ever get better, I was the golden boy.”

“Not Luther? Five even?”

Diego held up a finger, “hush. It was me, I was the golden boy.”

“Okay golden boy,” Patch said rolling her eyes, “it’s almost one o’clock, it’s time for lunch and don’t forget you’re paying. I’m feeling the Michelin restaurant four blocks south.”

“Absolutely not,” Diego replied before calling for Klaus. Klaus never had to be called twice and in an instant was by Diego’s side, he had slipped further into subspace since that morning and willing grabbed Diego’s hand with his own.

“We’s gotta go?”

“It’s time for num-nums, you must be hungry, you’ve been playing for so long!” Diego informed him using his free hand to check Klaus’s pull-up, it was dry. Klaus didn’t comment at the check and Diego knew he was deep in subspace, normally a check elicited a cheeky response followed by childish praise for Klaus for being dry or a playful scolding for being wet but now was not the time for the banter, Klaus didn’t need to be reminded he was a submissive when he was in subspace. 

Klaus gave him a thumbs up, “hungry.”

“I think we’re all a bit hungry, anyone have a suggestion on where to eat?”

“How about the Mediterranean restaurant on Kings St.? It’s slightly more upmarket for how we’re dressed but Marcus and I have some news and it would be fun if we shared it in a fancy place,” suggested Patch. Marcus and her shared a grin.

Diego raised his eyebrows skeptically, “news? I hate suspense, what is it?”

Patch gave him a playful grin, “you’ll have to wait and see.”

It was only after they had sat down and ordered that Diego turned to them. “What news? You’ve tortured us long enough.”

“Yeah!” Klaus agreed briefly looking up from the colouring book Diego had brought. There was some snickering going on and if Diego didn’t like it, he didn’t like it. “You two is being tricky.”

“Do you not like trickery?” Marcus teased. “I thought you were full of tricks Klaus!”

Klaus flinched subtly at the words knowing that Marcus didn’t understand what he was saying, Klaus was full of tricks but not the ones they’d approve of. Refocusing on what Marcus said, Klaus let out a loud sigh and placed his green crayon on the table. “Tricks is only for Halloween and it’s not Halloween otherwise I’d be eating candy. What’s the secret?” 

Klaus looked between the two of them nervously, it better be a good secret, another bombshell would ruin his day. “Is it a good secret?” Klaus whispered.

Marcus broke at the forlone look Klaus gave them and nodded to Patch, he couldn’t tease either of them any longer. “Tell them.”

The grin on Patch’s face stretched from ear to ear as she daintily placed her hand on the table, exposing a beautiful diamond ring on her left hand. 

Diego’s mouth dropped, “shut up. Shut the fuck up.”

Klaus’s hands reached for hers, gently touching the diamond ring before pulling back with a soft, “wow.”

“We’re engaged!” Patch exclaimed. She was over the moon at the surprise engagement, she was marrying the man who never stopped making her happy.

Klaus looked at his bare hands and then Patch’s, he wanted to find love. “Is very pretty,” Klaus told her. 

“It’s gorgeous Patch,” Diego said taking a closer look at the ring. “Congratulations to you both.”

“How Mars?” Klaus asked closing his colouring book, this conversation was much more interesting than the mermaid in front of him.

“How what Klaus?” 

“Hows Pat get the ring?” Klaus clarified.

Marcus perked up, he loved telling the engagement story. It had been a whirlwind but he would never forget the moment when she said yes. “How’d I propose? Funny story actually, it was meant to be a sunny day when we went to the museum and -,” Marcus was cut off by the waitress placing their food onto the table with a smile, “enjoy! Please let me know if you need anything else.”

Klaus continued to partially listen to Marcus’s story as he picked up a handful of rice, a tsk coming from beside him. “Baby you need to wait until Daddy puts a bib on you before you can eat and remember, we can’t eat with our hands at restaurants. Restaurants are where we have to be fancy and eat with our utensils; Daddy will feed you if the utensils are too much right now.”

Klaus screwed his face up in frustration, the universe just wouldn't stop shoving his submissiveness down his throat. Klaus could never forget he was a submissive and with the customer, Diego checking his pull-up, and now not being able to eat without help was all too much. It felt like the whole day was just another reminder of his place, needy and useless, always on the bottom. “I wanna.” 

Diego tied the checkered bib around Klaus’s neck and pulled Klaus’s plate towards him starting to methodically cut the chicken up on Klaus’s plate. “You want to feed yourself right now? Are you sure you’re up for it? I know you’re feeling very submissive right now Klaus and being fed will help both of us feel better; nobody here will mind if I feed you.” 

Klaus yanked his plate back from Diego, the cut up pieces of chicken flying off the plate. Opening his mouth to argue Klaus caught sight of Marcus’s disappointed face and released the plate from his iron-glad grip, he was ruining everything again by making it about himself. He wasn’t a good friend and was taking away from their engagement by making the moment about himself, and it should never be about himself, he wasn’t worth that. Klaus pinched the inside of his thigh wanting the thoughts to be gone, he was a good person, it was hard to remember though.

Klaus slumped in on himself and picked up his abandoned fork handing it to Diego. “You do it but I wanna hear the story.”

Marcus eyed Klaus surprised how Klaus had handled the situation, a fight had seemed inevitable. “Thank you Klaus,” praised Marcus watching as Klaus gave him a small smile before turning back towards Diego and his outstretched arm listening to Marcus tell the engagement story with Patch’s occasional comment.

As they were leaving the restaurant, Klaus allowed himself to voice the thoughts that had been running through his head. “Daddy?”

“Yes Klaus?”

“You mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you Klaus?”

Klaus bit his lip nervously, he had been naughty when he had refused to be fed, maybe he needed to be punished. “Cause I said I wanted to eat myself even though I kinda didn’t but my head was hurting and I thought I needed to eat by myself and I dunno, do I gots to be punished?”

“Klaus,” Diego said placing both hands firmly on Klaus’s shoulder so he could look into his eyes. “No, you are not being punished. I knew you were a little bit confused at lunch and if you had fed yourself instead, that would have been okay. I only encouraged me feeding you because I knew how much you like to be fed, especially in subspace and I love feeding you. No punishments Klaus, but your head was hurting, why?”

Klaus hated how intimate Diego had gotten in the last few seconds and pulled himself away, the contact was too much for him right now. “No touching,” Klaus said softly biting his lip in anticipation for a no, when it didn’t come Klaus let out a sigh of relief. 

“All a little confusing,” Klaus informed him. “The whole day has just remembered for me how much being a submissive sucks. I hate it and what I did and what I may never get to do, Daddy do you think I’ll ever be happy?”

What a question. “Are you not happy Klaus?”

“No, I mean, I’m happiest I’ve ever been but I had never been happy before because somebody loved me like Patch loves Marcus and I’m scared nobodys gonna want me and I’ll never be happy like them and I want that lots, I want it lots.” 

“It’s scary thinking you might never be happy that way and I’m sometimes a little scared I’ll never find what Patch and Marcus have but I believe we’ll both be happy like that one day; maybe tomorrow or maybe way in the future, but one day. All we have to have is patience and it will happen.”

“Daddy, I don’t have patience.”

Diego rolled his eyes, Klaus’s patience had grown in leaps and bounds since he had known him. “Of course you do silly. You’re patient with me every day, you’re patient with those you talk too, and you’re patient with yourself. If you didn’t have patience Klaus, we wouldn’t be here and neither of us would be healing. You are full to the brim with patience and that is what helps you get through each day, and as long as you’re patient you’ll find the happiness that Patch and Marcus have, I promise.”

“Can’t break promises,” Klaus told him taking a step closer towards Diego. After a pause, Klaus leaned over and gave Diego a quick hug before stepping back and allowing the space to separate them. “Love you Diego.”

“Love you too Klaus.”


	13. Chapter 13

Vanya received the text at three a.m., why Klaus was awake baffled her but then again so was she so she couldn’t really judge, asking if she wanted to join him at yoga. She had said yes and two days later, here they were, having just finished a class together. The yoga studio had a different atmosphere than what Vanya was accustomed too; it was filled with noncompetitive elderly women who all adored Klaus and after finding out she was his sister, adored her too.

Klaus was also more flexible than Vanya assumed and when he held the one-handed tree pose for a solid minute and a half without wavering, she respected his skill as a yogi even more. The morning had been an opportunity for her to see an environment that allowed Klaus to be carefree instead of withdrawn like he had been at the Academy; here, Vanya could tell Klaus felt protected, nothing judged him within these four walls and Vanya felt honoured Klaus had allowed her to see this part of his life, the trust he was putting in her was evident, and she wasn’t going to ruin it. 

“Did you like it?” Klaus asked from below, he was still sprawled out on the floor failing miserably to tie his shoes, he had forgotten to wear his flip-flops and Diego normally tied his shoes as he tended to forget the knot.

“Oh honey, let me help.” A voice came from behind Klaus and he looked up to see Ellie bending down and tying his shoelaces, his protest that he could do it himself caught in the back of his throat. Klaus liked Ellie a lot; she was in her late 60s, flexible as a rubber band, and savage in her comments. 

“All finished,” she said nonchalantly, “I’ll see you on Sunday for tea Klaus, and Vanya it was lovely to meet you, you are absolutely invited to tea on Sunday too. Bye!” With a little wave, Ellie was off.

“She seems nice,” Vanya observed helping pull Klaus up. “I could have tied your shoes if you asked, I didn’t know you needed help.” 

Klaus gave her a dismissive wave; he wasn’t one to ask for help. “I would’ve gotten it eventually, I’m not a quitter. That’s just who Ellie is, a nice lady who happens to be a dominant, she loves to mother-hen me; literally last week I was struggling to roll up my mat, sometimes I get distracted, and she just casually maneuvered her way in and did it for me, she’s on autopilot when she helps me. If she was condescending about it or wanting something from me because of it, then I’d refuse the help but I seriously don’t think she knows she’s even being a dominant so I don’t care, plus she can roll that mat tighter than I ever can. Anyway, um, did you like it?”

“It was so much fun Klaus!” Vanya exclaimed now at ease, her brain wasn’t wired to automatically assume a type little submissive would need help tying their shoes. “Thank you for inviting me, I truly enjoyed it.”

Klaus felt a weight lift off his chest at the response, he had been hesitant inviting somebody into this part of his life as it strayed from what was expected from him but yoga was a little sanctuary from everyday life and the cravings and ghosts that existed right below the surface. Yoga let him forget and inviting Vanya had been nerve wracking, if she had disliked any aspect about it, the probability of him crying himself to sleep for weeks was high, but she had enjoyed it and been respectful adding to the reminder of why Klaus had always liked her. 

“It was fucking fun,” agreed Klaus, “and some of the ladies think I could even teach yoga one day, I’ve got that vibe apparently.”

“I could see that,” Vanya said, “if you’re interested in it, you should go for it, why not?”

“Because yoga teachers typically have done yoga for years and I haven’t even hit the one-year mark yet, and I dunno – it’s just not the right time.” The honest truth was he wasn’t ready to have a position of authority and that terrified him; he had never been one to shy away from responsibility, growing up he used to take on more than he could handle especially after being classified to show he was just as good, if not better than the dominants but since living with Diego and actually partaking in what his body needed, he liked being a submissive who didn’t have responsibility and he didn’t want to mix it up, not until he was more stable.

“It is your decision Klaus,” Vanya said as they walked through the crowded city streets and towards the park. Diego was meeting them for lunch and Vanya hoped he had packed some vegetarian options for her, “but I think you would make an amazing yoga teacher and those women would definitely be your first customers, you’d be a famous yogi in no time.”

“Maybe,” Klaus replied his eyes scanning the park for Diego. Klaus heard his name being called and turned around to see Diego waving at them from a picnic table, “over here!”

“Hi Daddy!” Klaus exclaimed feeling his face heat up at the outburst, he hadn’t meant to say Daddy in front of Vanya, it was embarrassing it had slipped out as he didn’t want act submissive around Vanya but the sight of Diego brought it out in him, he wanted to feel submissive.

“Hiya Klaus,” Diego said getting up and giving him a hug before leaning over and giving Vanya a brief hug knowing she didn’t enjoy physical contact. “Sit down guys! How was yoga?”

“Klaus is good, really good,” Vanya told him as she sat down across from them, the sight of Klaus and Diego side by side reminding her of dinner when they were young except this time they looked happy, they were good for each other. “Some of the members have suggested he become an instructor, what do you think?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” agreed Diego pulling out containers from a cooler, “you would make a great instructor Klaus, you’ve always been great at directing people what to do.” 

Klaus dropped his mouth in indignation, he literally was a submissive, nobody ever listened to him. “Um, what the hell are you talking about Diego? People never listen to me.” 

Diego scoffed, “People love doing what you ask; you have that submissive vibe that has people wrapped around your finger, you just don’t realize it and I mean, you’ve got me wrapped around it. Okay, now Vanya, we didn’t really have vegetarian options at our house so I packed you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but if you don’t want that there is a little store down the street that does okay bean burritos and I can grab one of those instead. I’ve also packed hummus and carrots and chips, are you okay with that?”

“This is perfect for a picnic lunch,” Vanya told him reaching out and taking the sandwich Diego was offering her. “Thank you for suggesting this, a picnic lunch is always a lovely idea.”

“And I made you a turkey and pesto sandwich,” Diego said handing Klaus his meal, “and myself a blt, yum.”

“Fuck yes,” Klaus said as thanks impatiently waiting for Diego to put a bib on him. It was ingrained in him now to wear one, “Da-Diego, bib?”

“Right here Klaus, you’re such a good boy for asking,” praised Diego pulling it out from the side of the cooler and wrapper it around Klaus’s neck. 

Klaus beamed at the praise, he was a good boy. Lunch went by quickly, Diego only had an hour before he had to get back to work and soon they were packing up and saying goodbye.

“I’ll see you later tonight Klaus,” Diego said giving him another hug and conspicuously slipping a finger into the waistband of Klaus’s pull-up. “You’re all dry, good job Klaus! Make sure you don’t forget to go potty and Vanya, if you see him squirming, please remind him to go, we don’t want any accidents!” 

“Diego!” Klaus exclaimed, his face turning bright red. They had discussed allowing others that Klaus trusted knowing about the pull-ups as a way to keep him submissive but it didn’t make the situation any less mortifying and what worse was how Diego also said potty, it was beginning to rub off on Klaus. “I’m not in drop, I don’t need somebody checking me!”

Vanya felt the embarrassment radiating from Klaus but also an underlying desire of need and she understood in that moment that despite Klaus’s protest, he needed this and she was willing to provide that for him. Klaus had grown up denying his submissive side and Vanya wasn’t going to push him away from it, she was going to help and if that meant making sure his pull-ups stayed dry, Vanya could help. It was a little strange, especially as a beta but she was okay with strange if it was to help Klaus, her therapist would be so proud.

“I won’t check you,” reassured Vanya, “that’s a Daddy’s job, but I can help your Daddy make sure you go potty if you’d like, your decision Klaus.” 

Klaus hated being in this position, where his desire to be submissive outweighed his ability to be independent and with a huff he gave a quick nod. Vanya may not have been a dominant but as always, she was willing to put herself out there and help him. “Okay, but if I ever hear you call Diego, Daddy, again, I will honest to god vomit on you. Disgusting.”

Vanya let out a light laugh, the word had felt strange on her tongue. “Deal. We’ve still got a full day of violin practice ahead of us, it’s time to go.”

“Bye Diego,” Klaus said cheekily sticking his tongue out at him before following behind Vanya presumably towards her apartment. 

“You seriously don’t have to check,” Klaus said after they had been walking for a few minutes. “That’s kind of a me and Diego thing to remind me of who I am, which I like but don’t feel obligated to be part of it. You do too much and I don’t want to make you uncomfy or anything.” 

“Thank you Klaus. It was an unusual request but I really am comfortable suggesting you go potty if it helps keep you submissive. I know it’s a little bit different for you too on what it means to be submissive because of your past, I want to help, I hope that’s okay.”

“No! It’s perfect Vanya and I’m so sorry Diego even asked even though it was really me asking to be checked – it helps when I am submissive. I feel better; I-I rarely hear the ghosts and the cravings aren’t really there. I mean, they’re there, they’re always there, but the urges aren’t controlling my life.” Klaus pursed his lips shut, he hadn’t meant to say any of that out loud. Diego barely knew about the extent of the cravings and to have dropped that on Vanya so quickly and leaving himself vulnerable was bad, very bad. People didn’t need to know how badly he was relying on submissive side to survive; it was his battle to fight alone. 

“Hey,” Vanya gave his hand a supportive squeeze, “being a submissive is who you are, be proud.” 

“Sure,” Klaus replied closing discussion further; being proud of something he denied for most of his life wasn’t easy and was trying but it was always hard to move on and grow from the past. 

“Klaus, do you know that guy?” Vanya pointed towards a man waving at them and Klaus’s blood ran cold, he could recognize that frame anywhere. 

“Turn around,” Klaus commanded but it was too late and in moments the lanky individual was leering over both of them.

“Can we help you?” Klaus’s voice was dry and if Vanya didn’t know any better, Klaus was bored by the interaction but she did know better and the fear radiating off him was hard to ignore. Vanya stood up a little straighter, she was small but she wasn’t anybody to ignore.

“Do not talk to a dominant like that.” Klaus could feel fingers digging into his bicep and pulling him closer. “I’ve missed you faggot, have you been playing hide-n-seek?”

Klaus clenched his teeth knowing the worst thing to do in that moment was cry out in pain, he wasn’t weak any longer and he wasn’t going to let another customer think they deserved something from him, he no longer was an easy ride. “I’m off the market, let go of me asswipe.” 

Klaus felt the grip on him tighten and flashbacks to the alleyway were running through his head. Klaus hated being touched and here this man was hurting him, again, and this time Klaus knew he didn’t deserve the pain but he could feel himself slipping underneath the familiar presence and the sheer desire to please beginning to overwhelm him. He couldn’t slip. “Let go of me!” 

“Not until I get what I deserve. You crave to please me boy, I can see the desire in your face. Drop to your knees and serve me, do what you know best, please me. Drop.”

Klaus’s knees began to buckle as the command washed over him. Diego may have been his dominant but he couldn’t control his desire to please other dominants, especially ones that previously had a hold on him. It was like when Luther belittled him at the Academy except this time he didn’t have Diego to protect him and despite his best effort, Klaus was slipping, he needed to please. “Stop.” The whisper was Klaus’s last act of defiance as he knees gave way and his head dropped, he couldn’t control it.

“He said stop,” whispered Vanya, a white rage building inside of her as she watched Klaus succumb to his knees.

“He wants this. This is what he craves, submissive’s need to be treated this way, even as a beta you should know this. His purpose in life is to please me, he’s always been so good at pleasing me, that’s why you’re my favourite and I can’t let my favourite go now can I?” His voice shifted into one that dripped of treacle, as if it was a treat for Klaus to be acknowledge, that putting submissive’s down was what they desired, which for the majority it wasn’t, and especially not for Klaus.

The fire inside her intensified the longer he rambled on and when he reached out to touch Klaus’s dropped head, Vanya snapped. In an instant, the man was crumbled on the ground, 15ft away and screaming. Vanya strode towards him, the roles reversed as she loomed over him. Her words were soft when she spoke but deadly. “Touch Klaus, acknowledge Klaus, or even think about Klaus again, and you will not live to see the next day, do you understand?”

“What the fuck did you do bitch? My arm is broken, you’re gonna regret this!”

“I am capable of much more than a simple fracture. Stay away. You will not get a second warning.” Quickly, while she still had control and the anger towards the foul creature in front of her was at bay she rushed back to Klaus and dropped to her knees. “Klaus, it’s time we go. He won’t bother you again.”

Vanya’s words didn’t bring any reassurance to Klaus, who no longer under the man’s command felt broken and ever so submissive; one person was able to squish months of progress, he wanted Diego. 

“I’m here Klaus,” Vanya whispered reaching out and helping him stand. “Let’s go to my place; he won’t be hurting you again, I promise.”

Klaus let Vanya guide him through the streets still numb from the interaction. He had been so strong every time a customer had come up to him and asked him to obey; he had always been able to say no but not this time. He didn’t want to listen to other dominants and yet he did, one simple command and he was on his knees again. Diego was going to be so upset with him for not telling the man he already had a dominant, not that he should need one to say no, regardless, Klaus was upset.

“How about a nice cup of tea, some violin, and Diego. He said to call and it may be best if we do.” Vanya said once they were in her apartment. She had watched Klaus curl into himself on the couch, the cheery man she had just hung out with gone and only one left of defeat sitting in front of her and it broke her heart, nobody should have that much power to hurt someone, the man should’ve known better.

“No.”

“No to what Klaus?”

“No Diego,” Klaus informed her quietly beginning to tightly pinch the skin on his leg, he needed control. “It would only upset him and I’m okay, I swear. I-I just need a moment, that’s all; don’t call him.” 

He didn’t want to worry Diego. Yes, the incident had upset him and a cuddle from his Daddy sounded wonderful but Klaus couldn’t bring himself to make Diego worry even more about him, he was capable of dealing with these incidents by himself and it was going to stay that way. He would deal with customers alone, nobody, especially Diego, needed to understand the pain of his past.

“Klaus, are you sure?” Vanya asked hesitantly. “A phone call would help you feel better. Diego always seems to make you happy.” 

Klaus gave her a small smile; always intuitive Vanya was. “Thanks but I’m okay. These things happen when you leave the business. Please, just don’t worry and don’t tell Daddy, I’m okay.”

Vanya bit her lip, the slipup from Klaus in saying Daddy furthered her suspicion that Klaus wasn’t alright but she couldn’t force him to do anything, especially not after that incident. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now can you hurry up with that tea? I’m parched Vanya and you’re depriving me of quenching my thirst.”

“I forgot how impatient you are,” muttered Vanya turning back to the kettle, she needed a moment to think, what had just happened?


	14. Chapter 14

Vanya reluctantly picked up the phone. Klaus had been adamant on not calling Diego, that the incident didn’t need to be acknowledged but Vanya knew the inner turmoil she felt wouldn’t leave until she called Diego. It felt wrong to ignore Klaus’s request but she felt even worse if she dismissed the confrontation, Klaus needed a little extra support after that event. Vanya dialed Diego’s number. 

“Hello? Hey Vanya, I’m on my way home from work, what’s up?”

“I dropped Klaus off an hour ago and we had a great day and-,” Vanya sighed softly hesitant to continue, “-and there was an incident with Klaus. Diego, Klaus didn’t want to upset you and was why he didn’t call but the situation is weighing on me, how dismissive he was of the whole thing and I thought it was important to call. I’m asking if you could be gentle with Klaus tonight, the interaction is most likely causing him to question things and I think a reminder he’s loved and your submissive would go a long way. Gosh, it’s not my place to ask you but it really was a bit much Diego and I want to go into more detail but I’m already breaking Klaus’s trust by disclosing this to you – sorry.” 

There was a moment of pause on the other end of the phone before Diego’s resigned voice replied. “This has happened before, thank you for letting me know V and you didn’t overstep or anything. I really appreciate the call, we’ll see you Saturday for lunch, don’t forget.” 

Vanya heard Diego hang up and put the phone on the table, her heart ached for Klaus. The incident hadn’t been isolated and she wondered how many times it had happened with Diego but also how many times it had happened when he was alone, what had his life been like in the past 10 years?

“Was traffic bad?” Klaus asked when Diego opened the door. “You’re-,” Klaus glanced at the clock, “-almost an hour late. Or was it work? Bad case or somethin’?”

“Bad case,” Diego told him hanging his uniform jacket on its designated hook. Vanya’s call was at the forefront of his thoughts and all he wanted to do was sit down and demand Klaus tell him what happened and why he hadn’t called him except Diego knew that wouldn’t work; any sign of force and Klaus would be as silent as a clam in an instant. Diego needed to be clinical if he wanted Klaus to tell him what happened but simultaneously he just wanted to pull his baby close and protect him from the world. “But to make up for it I brought home Chinese.”

Klaus sat up straighter. “Chinese? Did you get what I like?”

“I got fried rice.” Diego placed the take-out on the table and Klaus scrambled over to it, the delicious smell permeating his nostrils and momentarily he forgot about the day.

“Can you be a good boy and grab plates and forks please? I am going to change and then we can eat.”

Klaus’s stomach twisted at the phrase and nodded, “hurry though or I’m gonna eat it all!”

Diego quickly changed and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge. It had been a long day and was craving the taste of a Coors Light, a basic cop move but he couldn’t help himself. He poured the drink into a coloured cup uncomfortable drinking openly around Klaus and then grabbed a sippy cup from the cupboard for Klaus, Vanya’s word about being gentle driving that decision. Filling it up with water, Diego placed their drinks on their table and sat down next to an impatient Klaus, a bib already wrapped around his neck. 

“I literally aged a thousand years Diego,” complained Klaus already reaching into the bag and grabbing the food. “You got fried rice, that’s the best obviously, dumplings and Mongolian beef; all good choices, good job.” 

Klaus began to scoop food onto his plate pausing when the noticed the sippy cup. “Why’d you grab a sippy cup? I’m perfectly fine using a real cup tonight.”

“I thought you might like one,” Diego informed him, “you tend to guzzle down Chinese and you need to slow down a little, therefore the sippy cup and if I see you eat too fast, I will feed you; no upset tummies on my watch.”

Klaus didn’t argue but the sight of the sparkly sippy cup on the table was making him feel upset, he was trying his best not to succumb to his submissive side afraid that by doing so he would tell Diego what had happened today and he didn’t want that; Klaus needed to be strong so no mistakes could be made and the presence of the sippy cup was doing the opposite and now all he wanted was to wrap his mouth around it, take a long swig, and wash away his problems. 

“I don’t eat fast,” argued Klaus automatically pushing his plate towards Diego so his food could be cut up before inwardly groaning, another act to push himself further down. 

“Do too,” retorted Diego slowly cutting Klaus’s food before handling it back and beginning to dish himself up. “You eat like you’ve never seen food before.” Diego pursed his mouth as soon as the sentence left his mouth, of course Klaus ate fast.

“Tell me about the case,” said Klaus switching topics. True to his word, Klaus paced himself throughout the meal and listened to Diego talk about which case had held him back. The case turned out to be one of arson and Klaus, the pyromaniac he was, had a million questions for Diego – the more details he gave the more realistic his drawings became.

“Drink your water baby,” Diego said.

“Not thirsty,” replied Klaus beginning to clear away the table.

“How much water have you drunk today?”

Klaus shrugged. “None?”

Diego gave Klaus a look, “that’s what I thought. No wonder why your pull-up has been dry all day, you haven’t drunk any water.”

“No! My pull-ups dry because I’m a big boy and I can go potty by myself!” Klaus retorted childishly his self-loathing rising at the mention of the pull-ups and his slip-up in terms, it was all becoming too much for him to handle and Klaus felt like screaming. Klaus angrily swiped at at the tear rolling down his face, he wasn’t going to cry over the fact Diego hadn’t found him in a wet pull-up; he needed to stay strong, he needed to do things himself. “I’m good. I’m a good boy,” whimpered Klaus feebly.

“Oh no Klaus,” Diego said putting down his dish. The broken look on Klaus’s made him regret what he said teasingly. “Of course you’re a good boy for going potty. You’d be a good boy if you used your pull-up too, a-all I was saying is you tend to use your pull-ups when you drink a lot of water, nothing more.” 

“Well I didn’t today okay? So stop fucking talking about it!” Klaus screamed impulsively launching his sippy cup across the room, a loud crack echoing throughout the room. 

Klaus felt his fingernails begin to run back and forth on the inside of his arm, he needed to be in control, this was not how the night was meant to go. Diego was meant to come home and everything would be normal but instead, all Klaus could concentrate on when Diego arrived was the battle within: either to please and succumb to his submissive side or to stay strong, as confirmation he needed nobody to be okay. He didn’t want to his submissive drive to feel like it had earlier that day; he wanted to be Diego’s good little boy not Diego’s servant. Klaus understood being his type little submissive was okay but how he should have felt in that moment because of that classification wasn’t how he felt, the man’s commands from earlier coursing through his veins and Klaus felt himself slipping back into the past, the urge to serve to remain strong.

The silence was deafening and Klaus could feel his brain becoming fuzzy with the desire to please Diego, not as his little tendencies wanted him too but instead as he had been taught. For the second time that day, Klaus dropped to his knees. “Please sir.” 

“Klaus, what happened today?” Diego owed Vanya. If she hadn’t called, Diego wouldn’t have any inkling as to why this was happening. Klaus hadn’t reverted to the ways of the past ever; the encounter today must have affected him more than Vanya implied. 

Klaus didn’t reply, his brain was going a million miles a minute and he didn’t know what to do. 

“We’re going to move to the couch. We are going to cuddle and then you are going to tell me about what’s going on in your brain. Everything’s a little bit confusing right now, and that’s okay, I’m here to help.” Diego’s gentle commands washed over Klaus taking hold over his body, in that moment Diego wanted Klaus to know he was there, he was present. 

Like a fireman, Diego swooped Klaus into his arms before placing himself on the couch with Klaus in his lap. Diego wrapped his arms tightly around Klaus hoping the contact would help ground him; Diego knew just the right amount of pressure to apply allowing Klaus to remain grounded and not afraid of his touch. 

“Vanya told me,” Diego said after a pause. “Don’t be upset with her but she told me you had an incident with someone on the street today – an old customer?”

“She shouldn’t have told you.” Klaus’s muffled response came from the nape of Diego’s neck. “I told her not to call, that bitch.” 

“Language Klaus. And you’re right, she shouldn’t have told me – you should have. I’m your dominant, if these things are happening, I’m here to protect you.”

Klaus shook his head, he couldn’t have told Diego, too many questions to be answered, too much to think about, too many lies to make up if he had told Diego. “Doesn’t work that way.” 

“Please help me try and understand Klaus, what doesn’t work that way? I’m trying so badly to understand baby but you’re not letting me in,” begged Diego. He could only help Klaus so much without the past and it was getting to a point though that not knowing was hindering their progress; Diego didn’t need to know everything but a little insight would help greatly. “I only want a peek, a little can go a long way Klaus. Let me in.”

Klaus felt the pull of his dominant’s command and began to sob. Diego was the only dominant he wanted to listen to and in that moment he couldn’t even do that, the idea of obeying only reminding him of the customer and his belief Klaus’s sole purpose was to serve and it wasn’t, Klaus just wanted to be loved for himself, not his classification.

“I can’t,” cried Klaus slipping slightly. “Please don’t force me; customers use force, not you Daddy, please.” 

“Did the man today try to force you to do something you didn’t want? Something from before?”

Klaus hiccupped, how did his Daddy always know? He gave a feeble nod, “I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to say yes but he was strong and commanding and I couldn’t help myself. Vanya will tell you, I swear I didn’t want it! And he wouldn’t shut up about me craving it and saying my whole life was to serve. My whole life doesn’t revolve around being submissive and I’m tired of it ruling me and – and the fucked up thing is I want to be your submissive so badly because you’re kind but then someone shows up from my past and reminds me of how horrible it was and still is to be one and I don’t know what to do. I sorry I couldn’t stop it, I promise I tried and I know I’m bad because I listened to somebody else and I didn’t mean it and I’m sorry! So sorry Diego.” 

Diego wished he could squeeze all the misinformation Klaus had learnt throughout his young life and that he could start fresh, that the road he had gone down never existed and the damage to him no longer existed.

“No. No. No.” Diego’s voice was firm. “You are not bad. You are not fucked up and you didn’t nothing wrong today. I wish I had been there so I could have destroyed whoever suggested your only purpose is to please, what a load of bull Klaus. Your purpose is to be happy and part of being happy for you is being little and that’s okay. I love being your dominant and you should be proud of your submissive side and people like that – they should be burned at the stake. The past is part of you but it doesn’t define you baby, and all you are now is Klaus, somebody who also happens to be type little and my submissive. You did nothing wrong Klaus and I’m so sorry somebody assumed those things about you and made you feel a certain way but he was wrong, you’re not a submissive who thrives off pleasing and degradation, no, you’re my submissive who needs to be cared for and loved, you’re my good little submissive.” 

Klaus let the words wash over him and for the first time in a discussion like this, he met Diego’s gaze. He was a good submissive. He didn’t crave to be hurt or to please, he craved to be his submissive type, one that craved guidance and love. The customer was wrong and it had only taken a broken sippy cup and endless tears for him to understand that. Klaus pulled Diego tight and allowed the warmth of his body to wash over him and calm him down; this was progress. Klaus understanding his worth and how needing a little bit of help to be comfortable with yourself was okay, it was a small step forward.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Klaus said after his crying had calmed. “It’s confusing and I’ve dealt with everything myself since Ben died and relying on somebody else to understand is tough, I don’t know how to do it and I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize Klaus, I’m really proud of you for telling about the incident. You are brave, don’t forget that. If things happen like that again, tell me, I am your brother, your dominant, your friend, I’m here to help.” 

“Sappy much,” muttered Klaus but there was no malice behind his words, he was grateful for everything Diego had done. 

“I think it may be bedtime,” Diego said checking the clock, it was nearing midnight and exhaustion was etched across both their faces. 

“Agreed.” 

Diego carried Klaus into his bedroom before placing him on the bed and pulling out a pair of pajamas. Klaus shook his head at the first suggestion and the second before nodding at the one-piece Diego was holding up.

“Do you need to go potty before jammies?” Diego asked knowing the question was rhetorical, he had felt Klaus’s pull-up dampen when they were cuddling but knew the question was more important than the state of the pull-up.

Klaus bit his lip and didn’t reply the squishy material between his legs making him feel ever so submissive. 

“Did my baby have a bit of an accident?” Diego questioned grabbing the changing supplies from the dresser. 

“Don’t say it like that,” grumbled Klaus shimmying his pants off and laying down. After a moment’s hesitation Klaus whispered, “I still good right?”

“The state of your pull-up will never change the fact that you’re my good little boy,” reassured Diego lovingly changing him and helping him into his pajamas. Diego thought Klaus looked adorable perched on the edge of his bed wearing polka dot footed pajamas and his stuffed octopus tucked tightly underneath his arm and Klaus knew it too. 

Klaus gave him a grin and slid under the covers. “Story?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that have commented on this story, I truly enjoy reading them and I apologize if I don't reply but know I've read it and am super happy whenever a notification pops up. Thanks for leaving them!


	15. Chapter 15

With how the night had ended walking into Klaus's room the next morning to find Klaus had dropped hard in his sleep wasn't surprising to Diego, Klaus had bottled up a lot of pain and needed a way to cope. The pungent smell of stale urine permeated his nostrils as he approached the bed and Klaus’s thumb lodged firmly in his mouth further confirmed Diego’s suspicion’s that Klaus was deep in drop and most likely would remain that way for the rest of the day. Diego picked up his phone and pondered his options before slipping out of the room, it would be smarter to take off work than call Five or Vanya to come over and babysit, neither were capable to take care of Klaus in this fragile state. 

Slipping out of the room quietly, Diego dialed the number for work. “Hi Jules, this is Detective Hargreeves calling to inform you I will not be in today. Yeah, my submissive is in deep subdrop, just write it off as a submissive care day, thanks. Yes, I should see you all tomorrow. Bye.” Diego hung up the phone, that was easier than expected; the new secretary, Julia or Jules, as she liked to be called had been quick in approving his request and Diego was grateful that the state department separated care days from vacation days otherwise he would have been docked a vacation day when today was anything but relaxing, Klaus in drop always had the potential to be a handful. 

Diego tiptoed back into the room allowing himself to fully take in the sight. With the in his mouth and the wet sheets bunched around his waist, there was an innocence that radiated from Klaus and Diego wished it could last forever, that Klaus could always remain innocent.

“Sweetie?” Despite the low vibrato of his voice, the sound pierced through the room and Klaus’s eyes rapidly blinked open. Diego had learned to never wake Klaus up with anything above a whisper otherwise Klaus would remain fidgety for the rest of the day, on defense for no apparent reason. Diego assumed Klaus had had some abrupt awakenings in the past and didn’t want to help contribute in triggering those memories.

“Morning sunshine, did you have a nice sleep?”

It took Klaus a moment to recognize the figure in front of him, the tension releasing from his shoulders when he realized it was just his Daddy coming to protect him, it wasn’t a stranger wanting something. Klaus felt the pressure on his tongue and a wave of embarrassment came and went in an instant, the pressure felt nice and if his thumb was in his mouth he didn’t have to say anything, he could just be. Klaus looked at Diego’s expectant face and gave a nod, the movement breaking the spell of sleep and allowing him to feel the sensation of the wetness around his groin. Looking down at the bunched sheets, Klaus felt tears begin to well in his eyes, he had never woken up with wet sheets before and he didn’t want his Daddy to punish him for the accident.

Diego watched the sight unfold before him, Klaus’s recognition of his thumb in his mouth, the wet sheets, the nonverbal response, Klaus was very submissive today. Diego approached gently and dropped the guard rail before sitting down on the edge of the bed, his hand playing with Klaus’s matted hair. “Looks like somebody is feeling very small today and I love my small Klaus; baby, can you nod for me if you feel very small?”

A nod came from Klaus, the touching calming him; Daddy wouldn’t touch him if he was naughty. 

“Good boy,” praised Diego moving to peel the sticky sheets off Klaus. “Daddy isn’t going into work today and we can spend the whole day together, how does that sound?”

Another nod from Klaus followed by a whine as the sheets were removed from his body, a wave of cool air rushing over him.

“Daddy thinks it’s time for a bath with lots of bubbles to start the day and maybe Duckie wants to join in on the party. What do you think baby, does a nice, warm, bath sound good?” 

Klaus didn’t typically agree to baths when in subdrop, stating that if he looked like a prune, he could become a prune. It was definitely little logic but resulted in Klaus preferring showers over baths. Today though seemed like a perfect time for a bath and if Klaus didn’t put up a fuss, then it was another confirmation for Diego that he was falling towards his younger spectrum of his submissive side rather than his typical toddler age.

Klaus sucked his thumb even harder, his teeth starting to imprint on the digit, a bath kind of sounded good.

“It will be a quick one,” promised Diego noticing the hesitation in Klaus’s face. “After, we’ll get dressed in a comfy onesie and diapee and see where the day takes us. We can stay inside all day, we could go to the movies, the park is always an option; we can do whatever we want today, but right after a quick bath, nod if that’s okay with you.”

Klaus gave another nod feeling like his head was on a string with all the up’s and down’s. Despite feeling as small as he was he understood his Daddy was only asking because he wanted consent; even when in charge, his Daddy was always making sure his voice was heard – he was the best dominant ever.

Diego hoisted Klaus onto his hip grateful he was fit enough to carry him short distances before carrying him towards the bathroom unconcerned by the dampness of Klaus’s clothes beginning to seep into his, a change of clothes would be required anyway if he was giving Klaus a bath. As promised, the bath was filled with bubbles and relatively quick, the only step lengthening the process was brushing Klaus’s hair. The knots that had formed overnight did not want to detangle and Diego had to be careful not wanting Klaus to associate baths with pain.

“What a clean baby you are!” Diego exclaimed laying Klaus down on the changing mat, grateful for its plastic properties. “Let’s get you nice and cozy for the day!” With no opposition from Klaus on what outfit to wear, Diego was quick in diapering and dressing Klaus in a turquoise onesie with white trimming on the sleeves; a bit basic for Klaus’s taste but the shade suited him and if they went out it would pair well with a patterned skirt – Diego paused, Klaus’s way of dressing must have started rubbing off on him, he was becoming a fashionista. 

While in the dresser designated for subdrop, Diego grabbed a glittery pacifier from one of the draws and held it up to Klaus. “Daddy would like it if you used this instead of your thumb. I think all the sucking might hurt it a little, sometimes you clench your jaw without thinking and I don’t want you to bite off your thumb! Can we switch it out please?”

Klaus felt his jaw clench, his teeth digging further into his thumb. He liked sucking his thumb. It granted him with the ability to feel safe and in control; without his thumb he would lose pain as a tactic to control himself and he didn’t know if he was willing to give it up. Analyzing Diego’s earnest face, Klaus could feel his thumb starting to pull away and let out a whine; he had only been using the pain prematurely to control the situation but Daddy was in control and he was good at being in control.

Watching as a line of drool fell from his mouth as he removed his thumb made Klaus blush before parting his lips for the pacifier Diego was holding, relieved when it slid into his mouth with ease. The rubber felt different against his tongue but the tension in his jaw released and he felt more safe than ever and when he heard Diego say the words, “good boy,” Klaus felt like he was on could nine – every single submissive thought, need, and desire, was being pleased in this moment and for the first time, possibly ever, Klaus felt truly safe and loved. 

The rest of the day passed by quickly, both content in enjoying each other’s company and fulfilling their classification needs; the wonderful day ended with Klaus, diapered, in polka dot pajamas, and lazily sucking on a pacifier drifting off to sleep in Diego’s bed. Diego had his arm around Klaus and was already sound asleep, it was a good end to an already good day. 

\---

Days like this were common over the next two years as Diego and Klaus fell into a relaxed and healing routine. Diego had become more confident as a dominant and those close to him were able to notice the positive change in his demeanour; he was more commanding on the workforce, more direct in what he wanted, and overall had become an individual strangers admired and friends greatly respected. Diego had learned that what he had been taught when he was younger that he could never be a dominant because of his stutter and passive dominant nature had been a lie – he was a great dominant because being a dominant didn’t mean lording your classification over other’s to get what you want but instead using it to make sure others were okay and loved, especially his submissive Klaus. 

The time had allowed them to grow and Diego understood if there ever was a time for Klaus and him to part ways in this aspect of their relationship, he would lose Klaus as a submissive but not as a brother or friend and that, along with his growth, was all that mattered. 

Unlike Diego, Klaus had never been comfortable with himself. Growing up his ability to communicate with the deceased and then his classification had made him feel ostracized, that acceptance of himself was never a possibility but through time, a lot of therapy, support from his friend and family, and his own sheer willpower, Klaus was learning to love himself. Two years ago, Klaus had been living behind a dumpster and selling his body out for drugs and now, he had been clean since accepting his submissive side and he never wanted to look back. The itch for another hit had faded into a dull ache in the back of his mind begging to be high but like the ghosts that now only popped up occasionally when he wasn’t pandering to his submissive role or nearby a graveyard, Klaus was able to ignore them and accepting his submissive side greatly helped. Accepting had given him peace to drown out the past and be present in the world.

Klaus still wasn’t comfortable discussing the past and he had come to the conclusion he never would be, there were some things that were just for himself and if was ever ready to tell anyone other than his therapist those things, he would, but at this moment in time Klaus didn’t enjoy talking about it. Compared to two years ago though, he would mention something briefly or occasionally answer a question about his past and that itself was progress – very slow progress but still progress.

The tendencies were also fading; less and less did Diego need to reprimand him for hurting himself or have to explain that Klaus didn’t have to act that way as a type little submissive unless he wanted too and Klaus was getting better at understanding the difference between what he biologically needed and what he had been taught. Klaus was proud of himself for the progress – with himself and all aspects of his life. Not only had he grown more comfortable in who he was it no longer being a façade but also with who his friends and family were. Five, Vanya, the women at the yoga studio, and another submissive named Louis were his closest friends and loved him for who his was and Klaus was starting to understand that people could love you for you not the idea of you. All this progress was thanks to the relationship he had with Diego and the hard work he had put into getting better. Life, it was all getting better and allowed for nights like this to happen. 

Klaus was curled comfortably up on the sofa, legs splayed over Five’s lap and chatting away. Five’s eyes were glued to the screen and Klaus knew he was only partially listening to him but that was okay, being with Five was enough. Tuesday’s were Five and Klaus’s KUWTK’s night which made Diego feel better about working late on those nights because Klaus had company. Tonight, Diego was on a stakeout with Patch and had asked Five to help put Klaus to bed once the show was done if he wasn’t already home. 

“I don’t understand what she’s dressing her kids in. If they’re going to a party, then they should dress like they’re going to a party and not on a run, like put them in some sparkles or something Kim!” Klaus huffed not expecting a response, Five only commented on reruns. “And I mean seriously, pink on pink? It’s the same shade of pink for fuck’s sake, mix it up!” 

Klaus continued to watch unsatisfied with the outfits, he should be the stylist for the Kardashian’s kids, he understood fashion at all ages. Shifting closer to Five, Klaus felt his face redden now aware of the wetness surrounding his groin. Looking at the clock, it was around 10pm, Diego was normally back around this time on Tuesday’s and he could either wait for a change or ask Five for one and despite Diego and him agreeing six months ago that the rule on Klaus no longer being in charge of the pull-ups only applied when Diego was around, Klaus preferred someone to change him, it made him feel safer, especially when Diego, did it. Five would change him if he asked but he wasn’t a type caregiver dominant, he wouldn’t notice or ask Klaus if he needed a change and Klaus hated asking, Diego always knew. Klaus pressed deeper into the couch, turning his attention back to the TV, he could wait until Diego was home.

“Did Diego say anything about what time he would be back?” Klaus asked, half-n-hour later, the pull-up cold between his legs. Diego had never been back this late before.

“He mentioned he and Patch were on a stakeout tonight and if he wasn’t home before 11pm to help you get to bed. It seems he will not be home before 11,” Five informed him.

“I’m an adult Five. I don’t need help going to bed,” retorted Klaus as he shifted himself into a sitting position. “On that note, I’ll be right back. I need a change.”

“I guess you do not want a bedtime story then.”

“Okay, you got me. I’m an adult who wants a bedtime story but none of those stories about space. They are the most boring things in the world,” argued Klaus heading towards the bathroom.

“Space is fascinating!”

Klaus shut the door behind him and rolled his eyes grateful the door blocked out Five’s rant about space. Five made space boring when he read bedtime stories because he would stop the story to tell a fun fact about orbital rotation or gravitational pull instead of reading the story with voices like Diego did – Diego was much better than Five at bedtime stories. Klaus wasn’t fast at changing himself and it took him a few minutes to clean himself up and slip on a new pull-up. 

Opening the door, Klaus was greeted with an unexpected sight. Instead of the back of Five’s head and the Kardashian’s voice blaring in the background, Klaus was greeted with the sight of Five and Patch standing in the doorway, both looking anxiously at Klaus. 

“Uh, what’s up Patch? You and Diego get off early?” 

Even from a distance, Klaus could see tears running down Patch’s face and Klaus felt his stomach constrict. “Patch. Where’s Diego?”

The silence was deafening. 


	16. Chapter 16

“I am going to burn this place to the ground. Do you think it's a joke? Let me see him right now or this place is going up in flames!”

The nurse contemplated the two men in front of him, their faces seemed familiar but under the fluorescent light it was tough to place them especially since their faces were etched with the same crazed look all the others had that waited in this hallway, uncertain if their loved one would survive the night. The nurse’s steely resolve had formed from watching heartbreak after heartbreak and he knew the threats were empty, they were looking for something he couldn’t give. 

“I’m sorry,” he began with a calm voice, “but nobody is allowed on the operating floor except the surgeon and their assistants. Please take a seat and I will inform you as soon as any updates develop.”

“No! Take me in there right now! I have to be in there!” Klaus’s voice echoed loudly down the corridor and he felt himself start to slip after hearing the nurse’s response. He needed to be there for Diego, to help him peacefully pass if necessary; Klaus knew he’d kill himself if he saw Diego’s corporeal form.

“Sir, I am going to ask you again to take a seat. If you cannot cooperate I will have security remove you from the premise and any information regarding,” he glanced at his worksheet, “-Mr. Hargreeves here will be severely delayed in being relayed. Please, sit.” That was where he knew them from, they were members of the formidable Umbrella Academy. 

“I said now!”

“Klaus.” Five’s voice was soft as he tenderly grabbed Klaus’s hand with his own. “Let us go sit down.” 

Klaus ripped his hand out of Five’s desperately craving the contact but needing to stay strong. Glaring at the nurse he stalked down the hallway before stumbling midway and sliding down the wall, unable to go further. A shooting. One bullet and his best friend could be gone. Klaus curled tightly into himself and squeezed his eyes shut attempting to visualize himself anywhere but here. 

He hadn’t been in a hospital since his last overdose and not willingly since the interviews. Hospitals were filled with clusters of ghosts, he could only see a few at that moment but he could feel the other’s presences pressing on him, crying out for help, as if Klaus could help. It didn’t matter if they were young, old, mutilated, had passed quickly, it was their inner peace that allowed them to move on, not Klaus’s blessing. Klaus wanted to scream, the pressure of everything was starting to be too much – it felt like before and for the first time in a very long time all he wanted was to be numb. 

But he couldn’t. Despite how much he wanted too he couldn’t let himself go backwards nor could he subdrop, he needed to remain strong for Diego. Diego who was battling for his life on the other side of the door and all Klaus could think about was the pain of losing him and the desire to be numb, to forget that pain like this could ever exist. 

Five watched as Klaus crumbled before him knowing that Klaus couldn’t hold on much longer, he would drop soon. Statistically, type littles had a higher percentage rate of dropping in extraneous circumstances and someone as dependent on their submissive side as Klaus was would drop any moment. Five could feel Klaus’s body crying out for somebody to take care of him, to protect him from the pain. 

What was worse was that Five could feel himself slipping, the desire to take control overpowering his thoughts and Five understood it was his body crying out like Klaus’s to regulate the lack of control he was feeling. He needed somebody to dominate and there was Klaus begging for help and Five knew it wasn’t ideal, they weren’t compatible classifications but it would have to do – for both of them. Five steeled himself knowing it was time for him to take charge and help ease Klaus’s pain along with his own; it wasn’t going to truly satisfy what his body craved nor would it with Klaus’s but it would help. 

“Klaus,” Five’s voice was lightly laced with dominance and the fuzziness immediately began to spread, his submissive side craving the protection. 

“Don’t Five, please.” 

“Kl-,” Five paused in frustration when his phone pinged, what he was about to say changing completely. “Vanya will be here in 15 minutes. Once she arrives I am going to head back to your place and grab a few supplies, is there anything you would like or anything you think Diego would appreciate once out of surgery?”

If he makes it out of surgery thought Klaus fighting off the tears, why did he think the worst.

Five didn’t press against the silence instead sitting down next to him and clasping his hands together, there was not much Five could do except wait – nothing any of them could do except wait.

Punctual as always, footsteps could be heard rounding the corner fifteen minutes later and Vanya could be seen scurrying down the hallway, violin slung over her shoulder, and clothed in full performance attire. It was all black and fitting for the situation. “What happened?”

“Diego’s partner, Patch, came to the apartment and informed us he was caught in the crossfire of a drug bust, a typical wrong place, wrong time situation. He is currently in surgery and the nurse-,” Five shot a pointed look towards the middle aged figure at the end of the corridor, “-won’t say if Diego is in critical condition. He will relay any new information but currently nothing, I doubt we will hear anything until the surgery is complete. Now, would you mind watching Klaus while I pop over to his apartment? I think it is best if I grab supplies for both Klaus and Diego.”

Vanya listened intently as Five explained the situation, her gaze eventually landed on the balled up Klaus. “How is he?” Vanya whispered pulling Five further away so Klaus couldn’t overhear. It was her understanding that although Diego may have been their brother, he was Klaus’s dominant and that type of bond ran so deep that barely any other relationship could top the pain a dominant and submissive would experience being ripped apart from one another. 

“He is in shock,” explained Five, “teetering on the edge of subdrop, be prepared if it happens before I return. I will help him drop when I return, I should be less than ten minutes.” 

“Five,” Vanya hesitated knowing the question was loaded. “Should we tell the others?” 

Five paused for a moment and Vanya could feel him calculating the best option. Five gave a curt nod, “I suppose.” The hesitancy was evident in Five’s voice but he knew if it had been Luther or Allison in the operating room, Diego would be waiting right outside the door. 

“If they arrive before I am back, do not let them near Klaus as I am afraid of what he might do in this state if somebody tries to cross him,” and with a flash, Vanya was alone with Klaus.

Vanya lacked the energy to call either of her siblings instead shooting them a quick text before putting her phone on silent and walking over to Klaus. Sliding down until she was sitting beside him, she crossed her legs and sighed. “I never did like hospitals much. There is just too much emotion within these walls: joy, sadness, fear – it’s overwhelming how much people can care, sometimes I hate people who feel too much.” 

Klaus couldn’t bring himself to respond to Vanya but as usual, she was right. Hospitals were heavy and he was glad someone else could feel the suffocating energy, he felt like he was drowning and more ghosts were beginning to appear and soon the voices would come. He didn’t want to see the ghosts, not if Diego could be one of them. Klaus started to cry, Diego couldn’t be one, ever.

“I want Daddy,” sobbed Klaus.

“Me too,” whispered Vanya beginning to tear up herself, the prospect of losing Diego again and this time forever was terrifying. “It will be okay Klaus; all is going to be okay.”

Five returned to the sight of them silently crying and his steely resolve to remain strong in the situation faded, who was he kidding himself, he had no idea what to do. “Stop crying, please.” Maybe if there was less tears, the situation would be better. 

Klaus angrily wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand and glared at Five. “Honestly Five, go fuck yourself.” 

“Watch your language little boy,” warned Five. This was the time to push Klaus to drop, when he was the most emotional otherwise he would continue to hurt himself. Five placed the bags on a chair and opened one up. “I have a few items for you Klaus, do you need a new pull-up? I know you changed only a little while ago but that was then and much has happened.”

Klaus envisioned himself wrapping his hands tightly around Five’s throat until his face turned blue, this was why Five could never be a Daddy – a Daddy would know when he needed a change, like Diego and Five could never be Diego. What was worse was that he did need a new pull-up but admitting that was like admitting he wasn’t in control and he needed control, for himself and Diego. 

“Go shove it up your tight asshole Five.” 

“That wasn’t an answer Klaus, be a good boy and stand up, I want to check you.” 

Klaus almost blacked out at the words “good boy,” and in a last ditch effort to make him leave, screamed back, “I said fuck off Five! For the love of humanity, fuck off into another dimension and never come back. Fuck you.” Klaus was hanging on by a thread, his only remaining thought keeping him above drop was that he had to remain strong for Diego.

“Stand up Klaus.” Five had never used his full dominant voice on Klaus and just those three words cut the thread Klaus was clinging onto and within an instant, Klaus was screaming. Too much. Daddy dead. Pull-up wet. Ghosts near. Pain. Alone. Needed Daddy.

The screams pierced throughout the hallway and a wave of cold air rushed over Five and Vanya. “Do something!” Vanya exclaimed scooting away from Klaus, Five needed to handle the situation; Vanya wasn’t a dominant and all the cuddling and consoling she had in her was nothing compared to what Five had which was firm, dominant, hands to take care of him – to be in charge and help. Even though Five wasn’t a Daddy classification he was more qualified than Vanya to help and she prayed he could help Klaus, that they could help each other.

“Klaus,” Five’s voice was different than before, it still retained its dominant tone but had notes of concern, love, and what Vanya assumed was Five’s best attempt at a Daddy dominant voice.

Five bent down and held his hand out to Klaus momentarily feeling as if he was trying to tame a wild animal. Five’s outstretched hand was an offering to show Klaus he wanted, no needed, to help. “Baby, it’s Five. May I hold your hand?”

Klaus vehemently shook his head, he just wanted his Daddy. “Daddy! Wan’ Daddy!” 

“Daddy is in surgery but Unca Five is here. I would love if I could hold your hand, I am feeling quite scared at the moment.” 

Five, scared? The absurdity of the comment allowed Klaus to catch his breath and the screams faded down the hallway. “Scawed?”

Five nodded watching as Klaus’s body involuntarily opened up at Five’s outstretched hand, he was aching to be controlled. Five shook his head reminding himself that Klaus was a type little not a standard submissive, he needed help and guidance which Five would try to provide.

“I am a massive scaredy cat right now.” It wasn’t far from the truth, Five was terrified. “But maybe if you hold my hand, I’ll feel less scared. Would you feel less scared if you held my hand?”

Klaus analyzed the hand, he would feel less scared holding it, all he wanted was to be protected. Klaus tentatively reached out and brushed the fingers of Five’s hand before latching onto it and yanking Five towards him; the touch made him feel slightly better.

The three of them sat quietly on the cold tile floor until their tears had run dry and silence had taken over the conversation. It was a subtle shift in the way Klaus sat that reminded Five of what had made him drop in the first place. “Klaus, I think it’s time for a nice, dry, and comfy new pull-up or diapee. I bet you have a cold bottom.” 

“Stay,” was Klaus’s only response indicating to Five that a change was possible and most likely beneficial to the situation. Klaus would be further taken care of and Five would feel more in control.

Five gestured to Vanya to grab the bag grateful when she understood and began setting up the changing supplies in the hallway understanding that none of them were moving from this hallway until they heard from the nurse. Vanya delicately laid out the changing mat and switched to observer mode now on lookout for any passerby’s she would need to shoo away if they walked towards them.

“Look at that beautiful mat Vanya laid out. It’s covered in dogs Klaus, how cool is that? Let’s lay you down and have a quick change, would you like to hold Vanya’s hand as I change you or maybe this octopus or cat I found on your bed?”

Klaus snatched both plushies from Five’s grip and brought them close to his face unable to fight the new set of tears that had arisen at the sight of the octopus. “Do you fink Daddy’s gonna be like Ben? Gone?”

Five wasn’t a liar and as he watched Klaus let go of his hand and grab onto Vanya’s, he gave a rare shrug. “I hope he will be fine but regardless of how this progresses, we are all here for each other. Now, lay down for me please and I’ll have you changed quickly.”

True to his word, Five was quick and efficient in changing Klaus into a fresh diaper deciding something more absorbent was a better decision especially because he was unsure when the next time he would be able to convince Klaus for another change and Klaus wasn’t willingly going to the bathroom for the foreseeable future. 

Five also changed Klaus out of his low rise jeans and tank-top into sweatpants and a striped onesie. “I also brought this,” Five said hesitantly holding up a green pacifier to Klaus, “would you like it?”

Klaus opened his mouth as a yes and allowed Five to press the pacifier to his face before latching onto it allowing the rubber nipple to fill up his mouth before starting to suck; the rhythmic sucking another needed distraction. 

Klaus, with his stuffed animals under one arm and his hand firmly clutching Vanya’s let out a yawn. It was nearing one a.m. and the adrenaline was beginning to wear and Klaus could feel the fatigue starting to press down on him. He didn’t want to sleep but maybe a gentle rest on Five would be okay, he had to be ready for when the nurse came. 

Klaus tentatively laid his head on Five’s shoulder and allowed his eyes to flutter shut, it had all be too much.

Grateful to see Klaus doze into a fitful sleep, Vanya and Five followed suit until thirty minutes later when their peace was interrupted by two sets of footsteps: one heavy and one light. Allison and Luther had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, hope you enjoyed the last chapter! :D
> 
> Also, I feel that I keep on finding places for great chapter breaks in this story for future chapters but the breaks have ended up being "slight" cliffhangers as in most of my chapters typically have closure for that scene but now it's a wild ride ... awkward. 
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!


	17. Chapter 17

The sight before them was unexpected. Instead of sitting on the chairs provided; Five, Vanya, and Klaus were clumped together on the floor. Vanya’s violin was off to her right, next to Five appeared to be a dog-print blanket, and between them was Klaus. Klaus, who was wearing a tucked in rainbow shirt and sweatpants instead of his typical constricting clothing which combined with what seemed to be stuffed animals tucked under his arm and the rim of a pacifier covering his face made the whole situation foreign. This was not the Klaus either of them knew, where was their drugged as hell, disappointment of a sibling? This _thing_ in front of them wasn’t their brother, it looked like a type little submissive but Klaus had classified as a masochist, it wasn’t computing for either of them why he would be dressed like a little.

Allison could feel Luther begin to speak and boldly held her hand up, silencing him. She knew his whisper would shake the walls of the hallway and in this moment, she wanted to be in charge. “How is Diego?” Her voice was soft but commanding.

Vanya brought her finger to her lips and slowly pried her hand from Klaus’s before pointing to the end of the hallway, they could talk there. Vanya shared a look with Five who with Klaus’s head still on his shoulder couldn’t move, she would have to lead this conversation herself.

“How is Diego?” Allison inquired again once they were at a distance Vanya deemed far enough away from Five and Klaus.

“He’s still in surgery and the nurse on duty said he would inform us immediately if there is an update. That’s all we know right now and-,” Vanya looked at her watch, “-I’ve been waiting here for three hours, Klaus and Five have been here longer waiting for news. I don't know why it's taking so long and we should know something soon as I assume surgery to remove a bullet can’t last too much longer but I have no idea.” Vanya willed herself to stop talking knowing she was rambling out of fear of losing Diego; it was common sense a nurse would update them with new information.

“Five and Klaus arrived before you?”

“They were together when they found out, Diego’s partner told them.”

“Five and Klaus were together?” Luther asked attempting to wrap his head around the situation. One sibling was being operated on and the other two were down the hall in what Luther deemed a compromising position: Klaus was sucking a pacifier and Five was letting an individual touch him, it was an unexpected sight.

Vanya nodded deciding not too elaborate. Allison and Luther only cared because they couldn’t fathom the scene before them.

“But why is Klaus-,” Allison pursed her lips for the first time uncertain how to continue, “-but Diego and Klaus don’t talk, why has Klaus stayed? Shouldn’t the stress of the whole situation put him in a high induced coma?”

Vanya couldn’t understand the ignorance she was hearing and a white hot rage at the injustice of the situation started to build – how had she allowed herself to sit by as a child and let them bully Klaus, how she had never stood up for herself, how nobody except Klaus cried at Ben’s funeral because Luther threatened any that did – they were mean souls, and Vanya could feel her resentment and anger towards both them and herself begin to bubble.

Vanya straightened up and crossed her arms, her short stature and meek nature that Allison and Luther were accustomed to slipping away forming into a new, threatening, persona. “Remove your heads from the sand hole you’ve stuck them in and get a clue; claiming that you’re the best dominants is the biggest fallacy I’ve ever heard. You assume submissive’s crave to please and obey you and look down on those whose classification make it impossible to do so and if you had ever taken a moment to consider that others function differently than what your narrow minded dominant minds you would know Klaus and Diego talk, Klaus obviously isn’t a masochist, and this-this uncomfortableness and anger that spans all parties here could have been avoided. And there was potential, just for a moment, when were teenagers to accept and understand each other’s classification or lack of but instead you closed in on yourselves and became monsters! Monsters!”

Vanya took a deep breath allowing her emotions to calm down before continuing. “You are cruel individuals and I’m sorry to call you my siblings. This isn’t your place tonight, you’re here because you’re family, not friends of Diego, and if you upset Five or Klaus in anyway, I will break your wrist. Please do not come in here expecting to see your assumptions of any of us when you are truly ignorant about the situation and lives we all lead. You’ve created this situation by being unwilling to listen and understand another person’s viewpoint and you are here because Diego would have wanted you to be, not us. Now that you understand how we all feel, I would like you to be respectful of that and whatever else occurs tonight and we will be respectful towards you. If not, I will escort you from the premise. Understood?”

Vanya watched as Allison and Luther gave hesitant nods before continuing, the time to hide the truth over. “Klaus is a type little, you are both dominants and understand better than I do what that means. He is currently in subdrop, do not, I repeat, do not under any circumstances belittle him; none of us know Klaus’s true capabilities and I wouldn’t push it here, not now and especially not in a hospital. If Klaus comes out of subdrop whilst you are still here, do not attempt to dominant him in any way as it will send him spiraling further. And if you two cannot put the pieces together, Diego is Klaus’s dominant, has been for two years or so meaning the possibility of losing Diego will affect him more than any of us. Consider going again your preconceived notions and ideas of who Klaus is and what you think it means to be a dominant and be kind and respectful, at least until Diego is out of surgery, are you in agreeance and understanding of the situation.”

Vanya crossed her arms and looked at them expectantly, she had said her piece. If they disagreed with what she said, she was tossing them down the hallway.

“Just a second-,” started Luther, his mouth agape. Luther looked towards Allison for guidance doubt creeping into his thoughts about how he led his life, he needed confirmation that the confusion he felt wasn’t unwarranted. Luther observed Allison’s pursed lips and fidgety stance coming to the conclusion she also had no clue what was happening; Vanya had never spoken more than five sentences at a time and to witness her transform from a mouse to a lion was the cherry on top of the whole situation – clearly neither of them knew their siblings. Klaus wasn’t a masochist, Vanya wasn’t quite, Five was being touched, and Diego was Klaus’s dominant. 

Luther couldn’t figure out how Klaus had scammed them all into changing. Things needed to stay the same because change meant Luther wasn’t in charge and his whole life he had only known dominance; change couldn’t happen now. 

“You can’t expect us to sit idly by and not voice our opinion. We are dominants, our voices must be heard,” began Allison. Luther sighed in relief, Allison was much better at expression than he was. “Our voices should be considered the most in any situation and although I commend you for bringing to our attention that there is potential our actions and thoughts have been negatively construed but he is our brother and this impacts us all equally. It-we cannot sit by and not contribute to the situation.”

Allison sounded like she was reading off a teleprompter, hiding behind rehearsed speech, not expressing her true emotions which Vanya could feel. They were confused and a sense of unease was beginning to cloud them both, Allison more so than Luther. How she was acting truly was an act and Vanya knew her mind was whirring with the uncertainty of the moment and what she had been trained to understand.

“Sitting silently is how you’ll contribute to the situation. You’re both working on preconceived notions of us and what we were taught growing up hasn’t helped but people can and should change, don’t remain under Dad’s ideas any longer – think for yourselves and you can do that by remaining respectful. This is a great opportunity for reflection on how to grow and potentially heal,” Vanya told them.

“There is nothing either of us need to change Vanya. We are your superior’s and the suggestion we’ve been trained to believe these things is absurd! We learnt from the best, all the right information and we shouldn’t have you lecturing us on needing to reflect when we’re not the ones who changed, you guys are! Klaus is the problem – him duping Diego into becoming his dominant is what started this! It’s his fault as usual.” Luther’s voice boomed down the hallway and Five shot her a look as Klaus stirred by his side.

“Luther, lower your voice!” The uneasiness was fading in Luther and self-righteousness was beginning to show; he genuinely thought Klaus was the problem, not them.

Vanya closed his eyes and focused on running scales letting the routine calm her before starting to speak. “I feel that we are going in a circle. Thank you for expressing your opinion but I’m not discussing this anymore. Klaus is not and never has been the problem; you’ve been brainwashed to believe you’re both great dominants and yet neither of you have submissive’s – I think that says more about the situation than anything else. Take a seat and heed my warning, I don’t care what you think not because you’re dominants but because you’re wrong and if you hurt Klaus or Five, I will hurt you. Seriously, think about the situation, Klaus isn’t the bad guy and you shouldn’t be either. It’s the ideas stuck in your head that aren’t correct, maybe thinking over it will be a good idea.” 

“You’ve gotten your point across Vanya,” Allison exclaimed her uneasiness about the situation increasing, maybe they had been a bit too harsh with Klaus. Allison looked down the hallway at his sleeping figure; he looked so innocent, how could a type little have ever caused her or the Umbrella Academy distress? Of course Klaus wasn’t a typical submissive, he was a little and all classifications knew littles and caregiver classifications were different. It was a special breed that fell under those classifications and Allison could feel doubt creeping in, Klaus had always been a little.

“Luther and I will take a seat, I promise we won’t the disturb the peace and once we know Diego is okay and we see him, we will leave,” Allison paused as she walked back towards Five and Klaus, “and I’ll think about what you’ve said Vanya.” 

Vanya gave her a soft smile, Allison knew right from wrong and her thinking about the situation was a step in the right direction. Relearning beliefs was tough but if anybody could, it would be Allison. Vanya followed behind Luther, it would be tougher from him to accept the situation and learn from his mistakes. He had been Number One his whole life, going against what their Dad had taught them would be tougher for him than anybody else but there was always hope. 

Vanya squatted down next to Five and gave him an exasperated look, “I wish this had never happened.” 

“Agreed. You talked for a while, what was going on?” 

“Um-,” Vanya blushed, “-I kind of yelled at them and told them to get their heads out of the sand. I also warned them about any funny business especially with Klaus and then I told them to sit there in silence and think about their actions,” blushed Vanya.

Five couldn’t help but chuckle, “I can’t believe you weren’t classified as a dominant. You definitely were the Alpha of that conversation.” 

“Five?” 

Five inwardly groaned, he hadn’t meant to wake Klaus.

Klaus still felt fuzzy. Not as fuzzy as before but fuzzy enough to be in drop and any thought about remaining strong for Diego at the back of his mind, he was small and protected by the people he cared about and he wanted it to remain that way. “Firsty.” 

Five intentionally shifted Klaus closer blocking his view of Allison and Luther’s scrutinizing looks. Klaus needed to wake up peacefully and stay in drop for as long as possible, Five didn’t know how he would react upon seeing them.

“You’re thirsty?” Five asked rummaging through the bag and pulling out a sippy cup and bottle. He held up the choices for Klaus to pick only to watch as he shook his head. Klaus didn’t want to pick, Daddy always picked but where was Daddy? It all came rushing back and a blue light briefly emitted from Klaus lighting up the hallway; Daddy was shot. 

“How about a bottle? Maybe I could feed you?” Five tentatively said. He didn’t know what Klaus needed but he was going to try his best.

Klaus sucked his pacifier harder letting the tears run down his face. Daddy loved feeding him.

“I think somebody wants to be fed!” Vanya exclaimed willing the tears away with her attitude. Vanya pulled out a bottle of apple juice and looked in astonishment, he really had thought of everything. “Look here Klaus! I’ve got some yummy apple juice for you to drink. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Klaus nodded through his tears, apple juice sounded amazing to his parched throat. Klaus let out a small yelp as he was pulled onto Five’s lap before curling into him and letting the warmth of Five soothe him, Klaus always suspected Five was comfortable. 

Five graciously took the prepared bottle from Vanya before situating Klaus into a better position and holding up the bottle. “Time for num-nums,” exclaimed Five feeling his face heat up at the sentence, the words felt foreign on his tongue. 

Klaus didn’t even blink at the regressed speech instead letting Five switch his pacifier out for the bottle, latching onto it and moaning when the liquid coated his throat. Klaus let his eyes flicker shut and embraced the moment, he felt calm and all thought of ghosts, drugs, or mortality were gone; he didn’t need to be strong in that moment, he was protected. 

Allison and Luther watched in amazement as the scene unfolded before them. Five had pulled Klaus into his lap and Klaus was calmly drinking from the bottle and in that position it was evident that Klaus’s behind was plumper than usual – he was wearing protection underneath his clothes. Allison couldn’t wrap her mind around what was happening, this wasn’t a trick as she had started to suspect. No submissive would willingly wear a diaper or suck on a bottle in public unless they were a type little and that meant – fuck. Klaus really was a little.

“What the hell?” Luther muttered, it was all too much.

Those three words pierced Klaus’s tranquil state and his eyelids snapped back open, the bottle falling from his mouth leaving a trail of apple juice to trickle down his face. He knew that voice.


	18. Chapter 18

It coated the floor and its stench permeated the hallway, the smell clear to all that Klaus had forced himself out of drop. The shock had been too much for his system and an overwhelming feeling of nausea caused Klaus to spew everywhere; it covered him, Five, and the surrounding floor. It didn’t matter to Klaus, there were times he had woken up covered in dried vomit and fallen back asleep, it didn’t matter. What mattered was the overwhelming presence of Allison and Luther, siblings who had witnessed him submissive. Klaus never would have allowed them to see him submissive and for them to have witnessed him momentarily vulnerable, it couldn’t continue.

His submissive side was for those he trusted, not siblings who berated him about his classification and the repercussions from it. It wasn’t Klaus’s fault he was submissive or had been born with his fucked up ability and despite the progress he was making in accepting himself – drop was only to be seen by those he trusted and he definitely didn’t trust them. He needed to be tough, fast. 

With the back of his hand Klaus attempted to wipe the vomit off his face instead spreading it further and Five cringed as the movement caused another wave of acidity to seep into his nose. Five had read in textbooks what pulling yourself from drop could look like but had never witnessed it and it was much worse than the textbooks described; the vomit was one thing but Klaus was physically shaking and his eyes wouldn’t stop glazing over. Nobody willingly pulled themselves from drop and Five wished Klaus hadn’t, a rapid pull would only cause the next drop to be deeper and it was clear from Klaus’s state that the pull hadn’t really worked, his body was giving physical signs that it had to drop but Klaus was fighting and Five – he didn’t know what to do and he hated not knowing what to do. 

Control wasn’t an option when Klaus wasn’t submissive and all Five could do was help clean up the mess and attempt to drop him. Klaus wasn’t used to Five being dominant and Five doubted he’d be able to trick Klaus again into dropping, he wasn’t what Klaus needed or feared but his body was trembling to submit and hopefully Five could help.

“Klaus!” Five’s voice was stern and he held up the wet wipes, Five was in agony as the words left his mouth but Klaus needed to be safe and that was by pushing him into drop. “What a messy little boy you are, somebody needs to be cleaned up!” 

“Try and fucking touch me; see what happens.”

“Klaus, you are covered in vomit. Be a good boy and let me clean the vomit off you,” Five didn’t beat around the bush as his dominant voice strengthened; Klaus needed to drop and for a brief moment Five thought he had succeeded when Klaus’s head dropped but instead was greeted with a forceful shove causing him to tumble back into the wall, astonished. Five hadn’t understood until now Klaus’s strength at saying no to what his body needed and watched in fear as Klaus marched towards Allison and Luther. 

“You don’t belong here,” Klaus said, anger evident in his voice. They didn’t belong here, it was his Da-Dominant under the knife, Diego didn’t need them. 

“Diego is our sibling Klaus, we are worried about him,” Allison tried to placate the situation, she had never seen Klaus this mad or sober before.

“Who told you?”

“Vanya.” 

Klaus whipped around and stalked towards Vanya, his lanky figure looming over her. How dare she betray him and invite scum to potentially Diego’s last day; it was a time for family, not them. “You told them? What the fuck Vanya?”

“Don’t yell at me Klaus, you know I don’t like being yelled at. I invited them because Diego would want them here and I told them to be quiet, I should have asked them to wait in the Cafeteria,” Vanya was fuming herself. She had asked for one thing and as usual, Luther had messed up. The anger she felt was minuscule in comparison to Klaus’s whose anger and desperation filled the whole room, all Vanya felt was Klaus, he was swallowing the room whole. 

Luther looked frantically at Allison; the situation had escalated quickly and frankly, there was fear coursing through his body. Never had he witnessed Klaus sober and despite the mess of colour, the deranged look on Klaus’s face made him suspect if they fought, he would lose. 

Klaus looked nothing like the druggie she knew: his cheeks were red, there seemed to be muscle on his arms, and not a single knot could be seen in his curly hair – he looked healthy and all thoughts of him being the cause of The Umbrella Academy disbanding disappearing, how could someone so submissive have been the cause. Allison felt an urge to keep help and keep him safe, she shivered, unsure of where that thought had come from but now determined to help.

Allison started to speak, her voice different from what the others were accustomed to and all eyes were on her; it hadn’t occurred to any of them they had never heard her dominant voice, why would she need to use it when she could already get any classification to do her bidding. The situation was different now, Klaus was a type little submissive and a dominant voice as powerful as hers would make him putty in seconds, an effect her rumour voice could never have in this situation. “Klaus. I said we have a right to be here. We are worried about Diego. I don’t want you questioning why Luther or I are here again, do I make myself clear young man?”

Vanya watched as Klaus crouched, an image of Klaus kneeling in front of a stranger a year ago mirrored in front of her and it was wrong; how dare Allison take advantage of Klaus who deserved to have his voice heard. Vanya positioned herself to stand only to feel a hand firmly grip her shoulder and pull her backwards. 

“Five! This isn’t right,” exclaimed Vanya. 

“She’s doing the right thing,” whispered Five. “She’s helping him drop, a drop he needs to be in. Can’t you see the pain he is in? If he doesn’t drop, he’s only hurting himself. I-I still don’t understand how he even came out of it, not when it was that deep. Her voice is powerful Vanya, even I can feel the pull of her voice, no way can Klaus fight that. Let her drop him and we can work from there, it’s better, I promise.” 

“It doesn’t seem right,” argued Vanya the sight of Klaus now on his knees making her stomach twist in knots, it was wrong.

“Now that’s a good boy,” praised Allison watching as Klaus’s figure slumped forward, his head dropping first. “What a good little you are, listening to others.”

Allison motioned towards Five as Klaus’s head gave a small nod in response to her praise _Hurry up_ she mouthed in frustration, couldn’t Five see what she was doing? He was the only one who could help Klaus now, she had done her part in rectifying the situation and there was only so much she was willing to push and do.

“Allison, what the hell?” Luther looked frustrated, he thought the whole point of dropping Klaus was so they could remain in control, not Five.

“Shut up Luther,” hissed Allison. “It isn’t our place today. Let him be loved for once, we can talk when this is over.”

“Allison, we are dominants – it is our place,” argued Luther. He should be in charge; he was Number One.

“Shut it Luther; take a look around, it’s not our place but maybe-,” an idea coming to her. There was no stopping them from it being their place, they just had to work to make amends, “-but maybe it could be. It isn’t tonight, so we are going to remain silent and respectful until we see Diego, okay?”

“Uh – okay?” Allison’s tone had pulled Luther in and he felt himself nodding despite himself; Allison was right. 

Allison motioned Five again prompting him to finally move towards Klaus. “Klaus?” Five’s voice was soft and gentle. “Klaus, it’s Five speaking. Can you tell me how you feel?” 

Words wouldn’t form and Klaus pleaded with his eyes; nobody had forced him to drop since that fateful day with Vanya and his emotions were in a whirlwind unsure if they wanted him to act more traditional in his submissiveness or remain himself, notions from before were returning and a desperate desire to please like he would in an alleyway radiated from him. Thoughts of being submissive around Luther and Allison gone, he needed somebody in control and he didn’t care how. “Sir?”

Five paled at the word. That was bad; very, very, very bad. “No. No. Nobody here is called Sir, it’s only Unca Five and Auntie Vanya. Is that okay?”

Klaus felt himself begin to mindlessly scratch his left forearm, their needed to be control. Unsure of how to respond, Klaus dropped his head and increased the pace of his scratching allowing the pain to be control, to protect him.

“No. No. No.” Five was firm as he reached over and grabbed Klaus’s hands with his own grimacing at the redness Klaus had created. “Remember what your Daddy said about control, that it’s okay to give it up and allow others to help. Klaus, allow me to help – please.”

Klaus squirmed under the touch, unease still lingering, his body aching to be taken care of but his mind arguing against being little reminding him like his Father used too that it was his duty to please not a dominant’s. Having these thoughts flood his mind was intensifying the itch – the itch to be numb.

Five watched Klaus struggle for a response and when none was given, made a decision. He knew Klaus needed to be protected and although it wasn’t what Five needed, which was a submissive to give him control, he would try his best, again, to help. “Unca Five is going to help,” Five informed him gesturing to Vanya to bring the bag. “The first thing I am going to do is clean you. Does that sound good Klaus? To be nice and clean and dry if you need a new diapee.” 

Klaus latched onto the regressed speech and gave Five the slight inclination he heard; he craved cleanliness and ached to fall further into being little and allow the fog to wash him away into protection.

“What a good boy,” praised Five tentatively letting go of Klaus’s hands grateful when they remained by his side. “I am going to grab you new clothes. I brought another onesie and sweatpants, let’s get you changed into those; are you able to remove your pants or would you like my help?”

Klaus shimmied out of his sweatpants and looked desperately at Five, hopefully following the instruction had pleased him. Five internally screamed, that hadn’t elicited the reaction he wanted; Klaus couldn’t be in control in this moment, it was preventing him from accepting what his body was screaming for. “Good job Klaus. I am going to help you with the rest, hands up please, I am going to undo your onesie.”

Five was cautious pulling the onesie off Klaus making sure to leave plenty of room between the material and Klaus’s face to prevent the vomit from spreading, god, why had Klaus needed to leave drop.

Allison audibly gasped when Five pulled the onesie off. Klaus, now only diaper clad, looked like a poorly fixed china doll, the pieces glued back in a haphazard attempt to fix it but only disfiguring the doll further. The white lines that darted across his slim body were endless, there was no possibility in identifying where one started and another one ended, they were that tightly intertwined, what had happened?

Vanya made an involuntary noise of her own having never seen Klaus undressed and though she saw the scars on Klaus’s arms, they paled in comparison to the ones crisscrossing his torso. They were grotesque, like the healing process had never completed despite how faded they looked, how long had they been there?

Klaus didn’t hide the scars and Five had caught sight of them countless times during outfit and pull-up changes and instead of ogling, slipped a finger into the waistband of the diaper sighing in relief at its state. “You’re dry Klaus! No need for a new diapee, that’s good. Let’s clean up your face and hands now.”

Holding his hands out for Five, Klaus let his eyelids flutter shut as the fuzziness began to cloud his brain; being taken care of by Five felt amazing and it was pushing him further towards the right direction, he just had to keep listening.

Five grabbed the wet-wipes Vanya was holding gently cleaning Klaus’s face and hands along with his own arms that had been caught in the crossfire. Vanya held out a clean shirt to Five. “It’s Diego’s,” she whispered, “but I don’t think he’ll mind if you borrow it. You reek and need a new shirt.” 

Five quickly changed before turning his attention back to Klaus. “Hands up please,” he instructed helping pull a green onesie with butterflies on the front over Klaus’s head and snapping it up, the edges of the diaper poking out the bottom. Klaus was so innocent. “And legs up.” 

Five unfolded the sweatpants and rolled his eyes at the fabric. “Who designed these Klaus? Half lace, half velvet sweatpants? This is quite a look.” Five slid the sweatpants up Klaus’s legs smiling at the sight before him; go figure he had grabbed the most eccentric sweatpants known to man-kind but as Klaus ran his fingers slowly over the material, Five knew the sweatpants made him happy.

“What a good boy,” said Five. “You let Unca Five dress you; you were really good for me Klaus; I am proud of you.”

Klaus blacked out with the praise letting his little side envelop him and it was wonderful; in retrospect he shouldn’t have pulled himself from drop to confront Allison and Luther but the thought of having no control around them was too much for Klaus in drop except it didn’t matter now. This time, Klaus felt as if there was a neutral ground, they weren’t going to hurt him in the hospital and that peace was allowing Klaus to fall deeper into the high of subdrop than he ever had, it was like being wrapped in a pillow blanket, he was that at peace. He was protected and his worries could be dealt with later, once his body no longer needed to be submissive. 

As usual Vanya was prepared with the discarded bottle of apple juice and handed it to Five. “I think this may help.”

“Time for num-nums,” Five said pulling Klaus back onto his lap like before. “Good boy,” praised Five when Klaus latched onto the bottle. “What a good boy.”


	19. Chapter 19

They forgot sometimes how infamous they were. Number One was the physically scariest for the nurse watching in distrust as his muscles bulged underneath his jacket; Number Three he would have been scared of regardless of her association as she was a global phenomenon; Number Four, he didn’t know what to think of him as the rumours surrounding his powers and lifestyle didn’t match with what he had seen; Number Five was his personal favourite growing up and to be in the presence of a childhood hero was intimidating and lastly there was Vanya, the one who revealed Umbrella Academy secrets – she was the one he most feared but he refused to show his apprehension towards the group and with a steely resolve approached the group, it was time. “Hello, I have an update on Diego Hargreeves.”

Five nudged Klaus waking him up from his doze. Klaus rubbed his eyes blearily unsure why he had been woken, all he wanted was the sweet bliss sleep provided and to come out of subdrop. Daddy needed to see him strong, not as a blubbering submissive who had been terrified the whole night.

“He has an update,” informed Five watching as Klaus straightened up and the sleepy expression disappear from his face; sucking hard on the pacifier, Klaus could feel the knot in his stomach tightening.

Vanya slipped her hand into Klaus’s and gave the nurse a nod, they were ready.

“The surgery was a success. Diego has been transferred to the recovery unit, you are welcome to visit him now but only for five minutes as his medication is quite strong and drowsiness is a common side effect.”

There was a collective sigh of relief and to Klaus, it felt like a weight had been lifted, his Daddy wasn’t going to become a ghost like the two screaming behind the nurse. Now that Klaus knew Diego had made it, the protection subdrop provided was no longer needed and his body relaxed. Klaus was still in drop but not as deep as he was moments ago, he could feel himself regaining control – something he had desperately craved throughout this whole ordeal and something he realized he needed to maintain even more than before; he was seeing ghosts, many ghosts, in drop and that wasn’t right. 

Klaus sucked harder on the pacifier and released his grip on Vanya’s hand, he didn’t want her support instead wanting to concentrate on pushing the ghosts away which he couldn’t do connected to another living being. Klaus let his fingers fill up with hair before giving a firm and quick tug; looking up, Klaus let out a sigh of relief, they were gone. It was good to know old tricks still worked in pushing away badness.

“This is fantastic news!” Allison exclaimed, Diego had pulled through.

Five nodded in agreement apprehensive at Klaus’s actions, he would let it slid for now, news about Diego more important than reprimanding Klaus for a minor slip-up.

“Can we go now?” Vanya asked. She needed to see Diego for herself and feel his energy.

“Right this way,” indicated the nurse still not over the bizarreness as the entire Academy listened and followed until they were standing outside the room. “He’s inside.” Giving a small knock, the nurse opened the door and pointed to his watch, “Five minutes.”

Five entered first, quickly followed by the rest and Klaus’s heartrate sped up as he was greeted with the sight before him. Klaus ignored the small girl crying in the corner and concentrated on Diego, who despite the bandages wrapped around his torso and left leg, smiled at his guests before breaking into a full blown grin when he made eye contact with Klaus. Klaus couldn’t speak, the pacifier rim now bobbling up and down rapidly; that was his Daddy lying there – his alive and smiling Daddy.

Diego could feel Klaus’s unease towards the situation and understanding his aversion wasn’t because he didn’t care about Diego but because of where they were; the stress and location obviously had put him on edge but Diego was alive and he stretched out his hand. “Come here baby, Daddy’s okay.”

Klaus didn’t’ realize he had been waiting for Diego’s permission, something he thought he would never hear again and walked forward intertwining his hand with Diego’s before tearing up, he was so relieved. Diego was alive.

Klaus watched as Diego shifted, a pained look flickering across his face, and quickly dropped his hand. He didn’t want to hurt him, he needed to be strong with Diego for Diego. He felt less in control now without Diego’s touch and tried to shake the fuzziness away; subdrop meant giving up control and he couldn’t ask Diego to sacrifice his recovery for him, where was the control he used to have?

“Klaus?” Diego’s voice uncertain, Klaus’s expression had changed and Diego felt he was looking at a split personality, both sides battling for control.

Klaus could feel the nipple starting to tear in his mouth with how hard he was sucking but it was his tether and he gave Diego a desperate look knowing this wasn’t what Diego wanted to see after having battled death but he couldn’t control himself and all he wanted was control. 

Diego couldn’t lift himself to pull Klaus closer and instead held his hand out again, he needed his baby’s warmth. “Please Klaus,” Diego was aching. Klaus’s hesitancy was hurting him more than the bullet had, all he wanted was his submissive to be okay and he hadn’t seen Klaus this unresponsive in a long time.

“Go Klaus,” encouraged Vanya stepping towards the frozen figure. She couldn’t pinpoint how Klaus was feeling with the amount of emotions radiating from him; Vanya suspected Klaus was afraid to hurt Diego but not holding him was hurting Diego more than Klaus understood. Diego had been through an ordeal and all he wanted was to be held as best as he could by the one he loved the most. Underneath the pain coated by morphine, Vanya sensed Diego would be okay. He was a fighter, they all were.

Klaus tentatively reached out for the second time changing his mind midway starting to pull away, unsuccessful when Diego clasped onto it and tugged him towards him. “Baby,” whispered Diego once Klaus was close. “I’m alive. I’m okay. Are you?”

Klaus didn’t respond, how could Diego be more concerned about Klaus in this situation than himself – he had just been shot! Diego needed to concentrate on recovery, not Klaus. Klaus couldn’t be a problem for Diego, not ever.

The silence hung between them and Diego pulled Klaus closer purposefully bringing his hand up to his face, hooking a finger around the pacifier and pulling. He wanted to hear Klaus.

Klaus watched as Diego took his last defense and clenched his unheld hand tightly unsure of how to proceed; it had been a whirlwind of a night and Klaus didn’t think he could begin to explain to Diego the pain he went through envisioning him as a ghost or the depth of his relief at the sight of a breathing Diego.

Without the pacifier Klaus had developed a disoriented look and Diego lost hope until he felt Klaus’s grip tighten and a wave of relief washed over Diego; Klaus wasn’t open about emotion pain and Diego understood he wasn’t done processing his emotions especially since he remained nonverbal. The squeeze was enough for Diego to know it was going to be okay, now that Klaus had seen him alive, he would be okay and knowing Klaus was okay made Diego feel tremendously better. Diego squeezed back and finally glanced around the room grateful to see Vanya and Five and then Luther and Allison. He was surprised to see them but grateful to know they cared enough to be there – blood didn’t mean much but it was still something to him.

“I’m alive,” began Diego weakly and Vanya began to cry.

“You idiot,” Vanya said wishing she could pull him into a hug, it was wonderful to see Diego’s chest rise and fall; here he was, a survivor. “Don’t you dare get shot again Diego, do you understand me?”

Diego shrunk at her words giving a small nod, he never wanted to be in the line of fire again. “I understand Vanya.”

“I am glad you are okay. We are all grateful you are still alive, it would have been a real pain to attend another sib-,” Five stopped his sentence short. He was at a loss for words at how he felt: relieved, grateful, overjoyed. He was thankful Diego was alive, so thankful.

“We’re glad you made it through,” Allison informed him steeping away from Luther and closer to Diego. Diego felt Klaus’s hand go limp as Allison approached but Diego tightened his grip, Klaus wasn’t leaving him. “I’m glad none of the shots were fatal and I understand we’re practically estranged but I’m glad Vanya told us; it’s good to see you living and breathing and happy. Both you and Klaus.”

That wasn’t’ what he expected to hear. “Um – thank you Allison?”

Allison gave a nod. “I’ve got to fly to LA at 7 for a shoot so I should get going. It’s great to hear your voice Diego, I’ll be keeping in contact.” Allison gently squeezed the side of his arm in what could be classified as an uncharacteristically soft moment before heading out leaving Diego more confused, unsure if Allison had really meant to say that she wanted to stay in contact.

“I better be heading out too,” began Luther feeling like an outcast in the room. “Good to see you alive Diego. Call me if you need anything, bye.”

Diego watched the door shut behind him before turning to look at the others, “Did Allison sound like she wanted to keep in touch or am I just so high that I’m hearing things wrong?”

At the word high, Klaus bit his lip ashamed of himself for thinking how amazing that sounded. He wouldn’t though, he wasn’t going to disappoint himself and give up two years of sobriety to be in control, there were other ways. 

“It may be better to explain everything that happened while you were under when you are less medicated,” Five told him, “It was a different couple of hours, I will assure you.”

Klaus knew that was his fault. If he hadn’t gone off the rails and dropped then undropped and dropped again, everything would be fine and now his head was spinning as he tried to come out safely from drop and regain control of himself and the situation.

“It’s great to see your guy’s face but I’d like a moment alone with Klaus, please?”

“Only because you almost died,” Vanya said smiling in relief when she saw Diego roll his eyes. 

“You can’t use that every time,” Diego said.

“Watch me,” replied Vanya as Five and her left leaving Diego alone with Klaus.

Diego was straight to the point. “Klaus, what’s wrong?”

Klaus shook his head; nothing, nothing he could explain at least. The inner turmoil he felt couldn’t be explained; how could one explain the emotional rollercoaster he had been riding for the past six hours. Klaus wished he still had his pacifier.

“Klaus,” Diego’s voice was stern and although comforting, Klaus could feel Diego’s dominant voice anywhere and a wave of protection ran through him warming him to the core and Klaus broke.

Loud sobs echoed throughout the room and Diego watched his submissive bawl knowing his dominant instinct had been right, Klaus was barely holding himself together.

“Youse could died! Dead. And you coulda been a ghost. A ghost like the one in the corner whose got blood all over instead of here in front of me. Its coulda been so different and then I woulda seen you dead forever,” cried Klaus trying his best to explain how he had felt and how grateful he was Diego was still breathing.

“You told me you only become a ghost if you don’t accept peace. I would never have become a ghost, I would have passed peacefully because I accept that death is natural and it’s okay. Terrible, but part of life and Klaus, I didn’t die. I’m not a ghost and I’m here. I’m here with you and I’m so happy to see your face; I’m not dead, I’m here Klaus with you, my beautiful good little boy.”

“I am good,” Klaus words were garbled through the sobs. “And you is okay. Okay?”

“Okay. I’m okay,” agreed Diego involuntarily wincing as he tugged a stich, the healing process wasn’t going to be easy.

Klaus pulled away from Diego knowing that although Diego thought he was okay, he wasn’t; those wounds would take a while to heal and physical therapy most likely would be involved and Klaus envisioned a long recovery process ahead and all Klaus could think about apart from absolute relief at Diego’s warm face was burden. He couldn’t drop while Diego recovered, not if he wanted to help his Daddy be better.

“I go get nurse,” Klaus told him leaning over and giving Diego a gentle kiss on the forehead. “You okay. Okay.”

“Okay. Love you Klaus.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was completely surprised by the amount of comments on the last chapter as it was a meh chapter for me - it's nice to see how others perceive things.
> 
> As always, comments warm my soul and my god, get ready for a doozy. :)


	20. Chapter 20

"Diego will remain in the hospital for the next ten days; weekday visiting hours are 4-9 and weekend hours are 3-8," explained the nurse. "He will be under heavy medication during that time and will need another two to four weeks of recovery at home and arrangements can be made if an at-home nurse is needed during that time. Physical therapy will be introduced after that period and continued until full functionality of the leg returns, which it will as long as Diego completes the exercises. Because you two, along with a Eudora Patch, are his emergency contacts, I am relaying this information to you as may need help during that recovery period; he will also need an emergency contact to pick him up on the 21st. Any questions?"

"Why not me?" Klaus interjected. The nurse had directed the conversation towards Five and Vanya when Klaus was the one who lived with Diego and would be helping the most.

"I'm sorry?"

"Whys am I not an emergency contact?" Klaus struggled to form the word, emergency, and screwed his nose up in frustration, he hated when he could tell subdrop was impacting his speech.

"It's a federal law. Type little submissive's cant be listed as emergency contacts because their submissive state falls below the legal age limit, there is concern that an individual with your classification will be in drop when called and cannot perform what is needed of them. Don't you worry your little head though," began the nurse and Vanya steeled herself; whatever this new nurse was about to say would not go over well with Klaus. "Daddy will be just fine with these two and you'll be taken care of while he recovers so you can stay your little self."

Klaus, who had been pulling himself from drop slowly for the past half an hour in a desperate attempt to show Diego he actually was okay, felt something snap inside him at the comment. "Excuse me?"

The nurse couldn't sense the shift in tone and continued with her commentary, "I said you'll be taken care of, would you like a sticker for being such a patient good little boy?"

Vanya pulled Five towards her, the red hot anger in Klaus filled the room and she could feel it pressing against them. "Stay back," she whispered unsure of how else to handle the situation.

Klaus was fuming. How dare this-this entitled, misinformed, and poorly accessorized nurse call him a good boy? She had no authority to do so, and yes, he was a good boy but hearing the words roll off her tongue made him feel dirty, as if being a good boy wasn't a usual occurrence. "Do I look like I need to be taken care of bitch? My classification means nothing, do you talk to other submissive's that way? With your whorish mouth and ugly personality?" 

The nurse's mouth dropped in surprise. "Aren't you two going to say something? Control your submissive!"

Klaus held his hand up daring them to defy him, he was in no mood and would easily flip on them if he heard a sound. "Do either of them look like my dominant? Oh - no, that's because he's lying in the hospital bed on the other side of door. The one, I'm apparently not allowed to be a fucking emergency contact for which, I'd like to point out is discrimination, and you think I'm the one that needs to be controlled? Check yourself; I'm in control. Give me the forms and fuck off before I get mad, go on shoo." 

The nurse chucked the forms in the general direction of Vanya and fled, she wasn't going to let a submissive see her cry.

"Klaus, that was harsh," said Vanya bending to pick up the papers.

"Don't start," replied Klaus. He was still angry. Furious. Furious at the whole night and goddam lack of control, he needed control. "I appreciate both of you but I'm angry and I'm going home. I don't want to be coddled anymore, I'm done with this submissive crap dictating my life and I've been here too long that I can see them again! I'm leaving, no - don't come with me and yes - I'll be fine. I'll be here tomorrow for visiting hours. Bye."

"Wait - Klaus," protested Five.

Klaus flicked them the finger and walked away, tears streaming down his face as he left the hospital and walked and walked until he could no longer feel his legs and screamed. Screamed and screamed and screamed wishing this had never occurred. The whole night all he had felt was weak and submissive and he just wanted control. Taking a deep breath, Klaus took stock of his surroundings surprised to find himself near the club Marcus bounced at, maybe he'd head there, it was 4 a.m. and Marcus could be on shift.

Klaus followed the familiar path towards the club forgetting himself until he heard two stumbling girls snicker at him, able to catch the word "freak," as they passed. Looking at himself, Klaus understood where they were coming from. His could feel the knots in his hair, his face felt swollen, he smelt like vomit, and he was wearing a fucking diaper and onesie; the only redeeming quality were his sweatpants except the bottoms were now coated in mud. Tears began to form and Klaus shook his head, he refused to cry again, not until he was home or until he saw Marcus.The club loomed forward and Klaus already felt more relaxed, Marcus was almost there. 

His heart dropped as he approached the entrance; the bouncer had a similar frame to Marcus but Marcus wasn't white. Fuck. Marcus had been his last hope and all the control Klaus thought he had regained was slipping through his fingers, he needed something to latch onto. Looking desperately around, Klaus almost screamed again, this time out of fear. 

She was behind him, the child from the hospital; half her face was missing and Klaus could hear the steady droplet pattern as blood steadily dripped from the empty socket. Klaus had temporarily activated his beacon, probably when he had seen Diego, and she managed to slip through the cracks. Klaus closed his eyes, she needed to be gone, he needed an escape.

Darting down an alleyway, Klaus slowed grateful to see that she had disappeared, he was okay. "Hey there." Crap, no he wasn't.

Turning around slowly, Klaus braced himself.

"You look like you're looking for something,"

"I'm not looking for anything," Klaus said.

"Then why would somebody like you be alone in this alleyway? You look like you want something, I think I can help." Her voice was silky and Klaus could see the appeal of having a female prostitute but sex was the last thing on his mind.

"I feel flattered that you've overlooked my attire and still want to fuck but I'm not interested, " Klaus said already walking away, he wanted to go home.

"Wait!" Her desperation made Klaus pause, a pause he would regret for the rest of his life. "I'm not a prostitute. I-I have pills. You want to be horny? I've got something for that. You want the giggles? I've got that a plenty. Control? Tranquility? I've got it all."

Klaus bit his lip, he did want control. "What do you have?"

The girl smiled, being interested was a small step away from a purchase, she had him. "I've got one that makes you see in the fourth dimension, I'm talking molecules, and it makes you feel like you're in charge of the whole universe. $20 for 10."

That was a steal and Klaus reached for his wallet coming up empty handed. "Shit," he muttered before shrugging. "Sorry sweets, that was a steal but I'm out of luck. Left my wallet at the hospital." Klaus gave her a salute and began to walk away again, mentally smacking himself for almost slipping, it was a good thing he had no money.

"You can pay another way!" Damn, this girl was persistent. "I'll take your sweatpants. They are the sickest thing I've seen and I'm okay breaking even for a pair like that."

Pills for his sweatpants, it was like fate was handing him this opportunity to take control again. "Deal." Klaus shimmied his pants off and tossed them towards her now only dressed in the onesie and diaper - the sight was pitiful.

"A diaper huh?"

"Just give me the pills," Klaus retorted holding out his hand.

"I don't know if I should be selling to a little," she replied before shrugging and tossing him the pack. "Just kidding. Go wild kid and you know where to find me if you want another hit. Now scram, you're gonna scare off others with your pale ass legs."

Klaus heeded her words and scurried out of the alleyway clutching the bag tightly with his hand, all he had to do was drop it and it would be okay. Klaus walked the last fifteen blocks to his apartment never loosening his grip on the plastic back. He was grateful that only two people caught sight of him before he was able to use the spare key and slip into his apartment, finally safe from the outside world.

Klaus looked at the pills in his hand and bit his lip, the temptation overwhelmed him. He missed the feelings of numbness and control and most of all bliss that the pills provided but the feeling wasn't as rewarding as being sober; he had been clean for two years, four months, and fifteen days, he wasn't going to throw his hard work away; not for some dumb little pills. 

"What a slip-up," whispered Klaus heading towards the bathroom, it was time to flush the temptation. Opening the door, Klaus's scream pierced through the apartment - she was inside the bathroom. He wasn't in control. 

Klaus slammed the door shut and closed his eyes, he wished he could control her and how fast his heart was racing. He wanted to be in control.

"Fuck it," said Klaus.


End file.
